By Your Side
by Baka Ice Fairy
Summary: After lounging around during his first year of high school, Sayori invites Yuki to visit the literature club where he meets Natsuki. A girl with a sharp tongue who seems to speak her mind no matter what, however, perhaps it's a cover up to conceal something she's hiding in the depths of her heart.
1. Jump!

"Man, nothing feels better than getting out of the shower and watch some anime in the comfort of my-"

Exiting the shower, I head into my room as I anticipated watching some of the left over anime episodes I had. However, the clock already struck 11:30 pm which signals for bed time. It'll be Monday tomorrow which means I have to wake up early for school.

"...Where did time go? No, a better question would be, what did I even do today or this weekend?"

Sitting against my bed, I dry my hair off with my towel as I try thinking of any important tasks I've accomplished today. But of course, nothing comes to mind.

"Oh well. Bed time, bed time."

Throwing my towel onto the hook, I slip into bed and begin thinking of scenes that could potentially happen in the episode I could be watching.

...

"Sayori, Sayori!"

Ringing the door bell, I call her name out as I hope she can hear me. For someone who's so energetic all the time, it's strange for her to be so terrible in waking up in the morning.

"Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you!"

I usually just leave her alone, however for some reason today I feel somewhat generous. Taking out my phone, I take the time to browse the web as I wait patiently for her to eventually show up.

"Sorry! I- oww!"

Hearing Sayori from behind the door, I could almost feel the impact in which she bumped into something, perhaps even stubbed her pinky toe. That's a terrible thought.

Opening the door, she appears to be in good spirits even after potentially stubbing her toe. I guess that's just how she is, always happy, bubbly no matter what life throws her way.

"Morning, Sayori. Sure took your time, didn't you?"

"Good morning, sorry~ I was ehh... sleeping."

She sticks her tongue out playfully as I could only sigh.

"Yeah you were, anyways, let's go."

I begin walking off ahead as Sayori tries desperately to catch up. If we're delayed any further we'll surely be late.

"W-wait up! You're walking too fast!"

Answering her plea, I pause for a moment as I watch her slowly catch up.

"You should probably invest in an alarm clock."

"Heehee, even if I do I'd most likely sleep through it. You know Mum bought me one for Christmas last year."

If only she bought one that didn't turn itself off after the first chime, what sort of alarm clock shuts itself down anyways?

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you should try a little harder to wake up every morning."

I too hate mornings myself, however I do try to make it on time for school every day. It's a record I'd like to keep with me until I graduate.

"I'll do my best to not disappoint! But, Yuki, you sure are nice today, did something happen?"

Grinning ear to ear, she steps a little closer to me as I have a hard time looking away from her.

"N-not exactly. I think I'm like this every day."

She shows a small smile and if I weren't so conscious over what she's thinking, I'd probably be smiling too.

"Hmm hmm, I wonder.~ You know, you said you would only wait five minutes."

Obvious to what her intentions are, I feel slightly embarrassed. I waited more than double the time for her to step out.

"Plans change. I was watching this video I really like."

Lying through my teeth, I open a random video I have saved on my phone and show it to her.

"Let's see, let's see... Oh this. You must really like this, don't you?"

Everyone has that show they can re-watch no matter what the occasion is.

"I'm sure there are some things you never tire from, Sayori."

"Hmm... Like eating! Speaking of which, I had eggs, bacon and salad for breakfast. What about you?"

"Me? Ehh, I just had toast. Not much of a big eater in the mornings, I'll probably buy a can of coffee at school."

"You can't just have toast! At least have some sort of filling, breakfast is important!"

Spouting actual facts, it doesn't seem fitting for Sayori to lecture me on something like this. It may be important but it's mostly because she just loves food.

"Right. I'll be sure to add a slice of toast between them."

I walk off ahead as Sayori stood still for a few moments trying to find a proper retort.

"A slice of...- T-That's not what I meant!"

Chasing after me, she unleashes a flurry of fists against my bag.

"Geez, quit making me worry about you. Your happiness is very important to me, you know?"

Pouting, she appears to be upset as I couldn't help but smile at how cute she is when she's worried for someone. Seeing her worry so much, I place my hand upon her head as she looks up at me in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I should join a club too, right?"

Even if it's a little, I should ease her mind before classes start.

"Oh, you remember that? I thought you've forgotten!"

"Can't forget when you remind me all the time."

...

We manage to arrive with a few minutes to spare; I part ways with Sayori as I head towards the vending machines just outside the main block.

There, I spot a short, pink hair girl just before it. Jumping up and down, she appears to be reaching for the drinks at the far top. It makes me wonder why they even have large vending machines in the first place.

Not sure what to do, I stand behind her and patiently wait.

"Why the heck do they have to make these things so big!?"

She exclaims her inner thoughts freely as I'm not sure if she realised that there's someone else close enough to hear her voice.

"Just. Press. The. Button!"

She rhythmically says those words between her jumps as I get the feeling I offer my assistance.

"Umm, is this what you wanted?"

Stepping to her side, I hover my finger over the option for the strawberry milk.

"Hah? Who are you? N-No, don't answer that, I can do this myself, I'm not short!"

Despite me not even mentioning her size, she denies my offer and continues to jump.

"Hmm..."

With there being only one vending machine for the drink I want, I feel as though the bell's going to sound before she even gets her drink; which means she'll have no actual time to drink her selection.

In due time, however, she manages to press the button and out comes her strawberry milk.

"Yes I got it, finally!"

She excitedly takes her drink out and stabs the straw into it whilst looking to me after she finishes her first sip.

"Hey you, um..."

"Ah, yes?"

She looks to the side as it appears she's having trouble with her words.

"T-Th... I mean, n-nothing! Next time, don't even try to help me, okay?"

Watching her run off, I scratch the back of my head and ponder if she was simply being too shy to express her gratitude, or if she just told me to mind my own business.

"There'll be a next time..? Oh well. Coffee time."

Placing my change in; the coffee drops with a satisfying thud as I proceed to chug half the can. Now if it were black I'd most likely throw up so I enjoy my coffee with sweetness to it.

...

As the school day passes like any other, it's over before I even knew it as I stare blankly at the wall.

"Hmm... I feel like life is escaping me."

Looking around the room, it appears everyone has already disappeared in a rush to return home or go to their respected clubs. Which reminds me, I promised Sayori I'd join a club today. Though she wouldn't know if I were to somehow leave the school grounds...

"Ah, there you are!"

As though she detected me from outside, Sayori pops her head in.

"Clubs, right? I was just thinking about it."

Coming up with yet another lie, I sling my bag across my shoulder and rise to meet her.

"Really? Is that really what you were thinking?~"

Stepping in to my personal space, she looks straight into my eyes as I unintentionally look away.

"Ah see! I knew it! You were just going to go home because you think I'd be none the wiser!"

Perhaps it's not wise to try to lie to someone you've been with your entire life, and that's not an exaggeration.

"Hahh, you got me... I'll check some out. There's actually one I'm interested in at least."

"If it's the anime club I think their list is full."

"..."

Blankly staring at her, it's possibly the only club that I can see myself in, a place in which I can possibly just sit around in and procrastinate.

"But don't you worry, Yuki! I know a perfect club for you and what's great is that they're accepting members!~ Isn't that wonderful?"

She beams her smile but I can detect something strange in it.

"...You want me to join your club, don't you?"

"E-Eeehhhh!? How did you know?"

Vice President of the Literary Club, I believe she only joined because they declared she'd be vice president and liked the sound of it. I never seen Sayori with a book, let alone can I see her discussing about them and their wholesome meaning. What drives authors to write, what's their mind set; better yet, why do they write at all?

"A wild guess... Hahh, how long is it?"

"Eh?"

Perhaps she thought I'd simply bat her off and find some other club to waste my time with.

"How long do you usually stay back after school?"

"N-Not too long! Perhaps only for an hour or two, three at most."

Gesturing with her hands, she puts three fingers up as I wanted to squeeze them a little. Three hours is cutting it awfully close to a program I always watch on TV.

"All right. Show me the way. I can't promise anything but-"  
"Great! Then let's be off, a perfect world awaits you!"

Suddenly grabbing my arm, she starts running out of the class room and through the empty hallways. Now if she were faster than I, then I'd have a hard time keeping up, however it's rather dangerous to be running upstairs, let alone holding on to someone. If students were still loitering about I would've cut her off the moment we left.

Up onto the third floor, it's a section that's generally used for third-year classes and activities. It's not surprising that I rarely visit as I have no business here.

Forcefully sliding the door open, I expected for it to be a little small, however, that's not the case. In fact, it's the size of a classroom with a bunch of tables and chairs. It appears to be a normal classroom, and I expected a mass selection of books similar to a library.

"Natsuki~ I've brought someone.~ Do we have any cupcakes left over?~"

"Hah? Cupcakes? I made them the day before, ain't no way there'll be any left; let alone edible."

Closing her book with a thud, she hops off her chair and places her hands against her hips.

"So, who did you bring?"

Looking to Sayori's side, I try not to look her in the eye as for some reason I knew there'd be some sort of conflict between us.

"Oh, I brought a new member! Yuki, I mentioned him a couple of times before, right?"

"Him? You never stated that it was a him; but really, Sayori? Recruiting a boy? Way to sour the atmosphere. You sure Monika and Yuri would be okay with this?"

She heaves a heavy sigh as she seems to have something against boys in the club.

"I'm sure! Yuri seems to always be bored or something so I'm sure a new member would spice things up. As for Monika, she's the president so she wouldn't have it any other way, they'd be delighted to return and see a new face here."

"Monika..? As in _the_ Monika from our year?"

Feeling strangely curious, Monika's well known throughout our year, an ace in appearance, academics and athletics, she's perfect in almost every way and she has a strange way with words; almost as though she knows too much. She went on vacation earlier this month to France though, much to a lot of people's dissatisfaction.

As for Yuri... The name doesn't ring any bells.

"Oh, do you know Monika?"

"Well you can't really get by not knowing who she is. A-Anyways, I feel as though I'm not welcomed here so...-"

Feeling her glare getting sharper by the minute, I turn back and attempt to leave.

"Wait. Shut the door, Sayori!"

"Roger!~ Nullifying escape route one!"

Before I knew it, Sayori shut the door in front of me as I was forced to face the girl behind me.

"Ahh, it is you! You're the one who thought I was too short to buy from the vending machine! Bet you look like a big dummy, didn't you?"

"..."

Well I wasn't the one jumping for strawberry milk. Though of course I wouldn't say that to her face, just think of the rumors that'd spread. Gossip is a powerful weapon. It can bring down even the most popular of people to nothing but a pile of horse ****.

"Well I just wanted to help so I can then buy my can before classes started."

"Hmph, sure and I was just getting your way. What sorta books do you read anyways? No offense but I don't see it."

Saying no offense to potential offense doesn't quite solve the problem. Anyhow, it's true that I don't read much books, but she could've given me the benefit of the doubt.

"Complete zero. The only thing I read in my spare time is manga."

She slightly jolts and begins coughing; she probably didn't expect such an answer.

"M-Manga, huh?"

Crossing her arms, she closes her eyes as though to avoid eye contact.

"Hm hm, well it's not my place to speak; if the vice president thinks it's a good idea then sure."

She seems to have more to say however, she drops the topic and extends her hand towards me.

"I'm Natsuki, 1st year."

With such change in attitude, I'm left a little baffled as I accept her gesture soon after.

"Yuki, 2nd year."

"Yuki, aha! It really is a girlish name, you should be glad it suits you."

She flashes a grin before returning to her seat and continues reading her book.

"Is she always like this?"

I ask Sayori as she appears to smiling after our exchange.

"Yup, that's Natsuki~ She's so small and cute, I could just take her home and gobble her up.~"

The moment she took a glance at Natsuki, a small item flew by me and nailed Sayori square in the face and lands in her hands in which she tried to block the projectile with.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Sayori."

It really seems she doesn't like people pointing out her height, though... I can't blame her; people are sensitive to lots of things. Like me for instance, my arms are slightly longer than others. Quite a useless trait if you ask me.

"Owww... I was just saying how cute you- Oo!"

Looking at the item, it appears to be some sort of packaged confectionery.

"If you have time to talk then you can suck on that while you _read. A. Book._ "

Sayori giggles as she unwraps the candy and pops it in her mouth before turning to me.

"Well then, Yuki. We should start reading, we usually discuss topics and such but since Yuri and Monika aren't here it's pretty pointless. There should be some books in the storage room in the back."

Leaving me to it, Sayori takes out a small book from her bag and sits upon the table.

"You know, out of all the years I've been with you, I haven't seen you read in your leisure time."

"Heehee, doesn't it make me look smart?~ I finished a book the other day about someone who kept their emotions in bottles, wouldn't it be great if you could do that?"

"Hmm..."

Looking at Sayori, she appears to be clueless to my gaze. If I could see Sayori lost in a book against a backdrop of falling sakura petals, my image of her would most likely change. If she wore glasses perhaps she'd further her appeal of looking smart... at least to a certain extent.

"Well emotions can be bottled figuratively I guess but literally? I think that'd require a lot of bottles."

Swinging her legs, she laughs at the thought.

"That's just like you, Yuki.~ But yes, they did require lots of bottles and in the end the person couldn't keep them all down. It all un-bottled by themselves at once and the person couldn't handle the surge of emotions."

"..."

I could detect a strange sense of sorrow, and coming from Sayori it's a bit unsettling. So like always, I place my hand against her head whenever I try to cheer her up.

"They should've bought those 2L bottles of soda from the convenience store and ensured they're tightly sealed."

She was in a daze but soon happily accepted my gesture rustle her soft, short hair.

"Heehee, that's an idea.~ The other day I actually saw a 10L bottle in the supermarket, can you believe it? Maybe I should I buy one."

"Let me know when you do, I want to see it for myself."

Smiling in response, a 10L soda bottle does sound intriguing, there's more I'd like to say on the topic however I could feel a piercing glare coming from Natsuki.

"Can you two like stop flirting and start reading already? Gosh, flirt when you're alone."

"Ehee, are you jealous, Natsuki?~ Look, you can flirt with Yuki too!"

"W-What!? D-Don't be ridiculous!"

Slamming her book down, she makes exaggerated hand gestures to forcefully decline. It's not like I want her too, though I feel a slight jab at my pride.

"D-Don't look at me like that. Creep! Gross!"

"See what you've done, Sayori? I haven't done anything and I'm being verbally abused right now."

"Heehee, I think you'll fit right in, verbally attacked, Yuki.~"

The sole person who caused this mess is smiling ear to ear, clearly she's feeling no remorse to this situation.

"Well whatever, I'll just go grab a book and do some light reading."

Batting off the issue, I could still feel the ferocity of Natsuki's stare, as I proceed to the storage room. I bet if I get too close to her she'd bite my hand straight off.

"Let's see..."

Opening the storage room doors, a few books were neatly placed upon the shelf. Books ranging from fiction to non-fiction all neatly divided into their own genres with ascending level of difficulty. Some were pretty tattered; perhaps they buy used books with the club funds or bring them from home.

"Not quite in the mood for complex things so..."

Trying to find a random book to waste my time on, I happen upon a medium sized box just off to the side. The contents of it actually seem like manga of some kind.

"This is..."

I take one out but before I could even look at the cover someone snatches it from my hand.

"That's not for you!"

Natsuki pulls it towards her chest and it appears that I've somehow made her upset.

"Ah, sorry. I thought the books were free picking..."

"T-They are... but..."

Having trouble putting her thoughts into words, I couldn't read her intentions.

"You said you read manga, right? I heard you bring it up, what kind do you read?"

"I did?"

Thinking back, I do recall myself mentioning it, though why is manga here in the literature club? Or better yet, will I get flamed if I answered honestly? It's difficult to talk about your favourite genre unless you know where the other person stands. At times the situation can turn rather chaotic when someone finds out you prefer cutesy stuff compared to complicated stories that spans across several manga, into an animated serious, plus movies and ova's. What a mess.

"I mean it's sort of obvious. Your face just makes it clear as day. So, what kind?'

I'm not so sure if I'm to be offended by that statement or not.

"Hmm... Action?"

She looks at me questioningly as though she's not satisfied with my answer. Though it was rather half baked.

"You don't even know what you like? How do you live with yourself?"

"It's more of a matter of reading all sorts honestly. I think I get along with myself just fine knowing that."

"Hmm? Well, whatever. Here."

Placing the volume she has in her arms between the center books, she takes the one from the far left and hands it to me.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. You said you don't read books, right? But well, books, manga, it's all the same thing. In the end, literature is literature. Writing is writing. In other words, so long as it has some form of storytelling, it's literature whether you like it or not."

"Right..."

Taking one close look at the cover, it's mostly pink and exceedingly cute to the point where I can't seem to grasp the demographic of the manga. Though I can detect a hint of shoujo from the art style itself. Parfait girls, is the title of the manga, featuring four girls striking feminine poses. I'm not quite sure if this is what I'd choose to read in my free time.

But, speaking of parfaits, I can go for some right now. But of course a single teenage boy entering a cafe and ordering a parfait doesn't seem like a good idea.

"...You're judging it now, aren't you?"

One can't help but judge on what's before their eyes.

"N-Not exactly."

"Well I'll show you, think of this as a lesson. If you covered all books in paper and simply write the summary of the book, you'd likely find that you judge things based on what you see. Cover art plays a heavy role in today's society."

She nods proudly to her own statement.

"That's just how things are now; books need some form of visual to draw people's first attention in, whilst the words do the rest. I'm surprised that you actually seem like a literary club member, I guess you're not here to lounge around after all."

"Hehe, right right-... Wait, what's that supposed to mean!? Hmph, well whatever, I'll ignore that last comment. So."

"So...?"

"Hurry up and read it, you won't be leaving this room unless you finish the first volume."

"...Say what?"

In complete and utter shock, she takes me by the arm and drags me towards the window and proceeds to take a seat below it.

"Come on, come on.~"

She's more eager to read it than I, is it that good? I feel like simply accepting the situation would be a lot quicker than trying to escape.

"Yes yes..."

Accepting her offer, I sit just off to the side to create some form of distance between us.

"Why are you sitting so far away? We can't read together like this."

Clueless, she inches towards me as the sight was rather strange. My initial thought of her was that she disliked guys. Better yet, I thought our first meeting left a sour taste. And yet here we are, about to read manga together. I haven't read manga with someone in my entire life, let alone someone I've just met.

"I just thought well, you didn't want to get close to me."

"D-Don't say that, you're making this weird! We're just reading manga together, that's it!"

"Y-Yeah, that's right. Sorry for bringing it up."

...

The manga starts off with introducing the protagonist and her friends, and then proceeds to show their daily life with each other. It's a classic, slice of life story, girls doing cute girl things and it's centered on baking. Each one of them has their own favourite parfait and has strong feelings to the construction of one. They also work in the same cafe together and it seems that's all there is to this manga, or so I thought.

"Further in, ehh... I don't want to spoil it but I can see that your mind is wandering just by looking at you. It gets pretty dark, and I'm not talking about night time, real serious stuff goes down."

"Serious dark stuff? Like black magic, demons and giant grotesque monsters?"

"No you idiot, what the heck kind of story do you think this is?"

She pushes me on the shoulder as though she hasn't heard of the extreme twists of some manga's out there. One day its ordinary life as you know it and the next, some demon has your friend locked in a contract that'd spell their death and then it's up to you to save them and the many girls who fell victim to that lying cat demon...

"I don't know... something spicy? Wouldn't have guessed though, I didn't take you for the horror kind of person."

"Horror? No no, not horror, just like the... umm, just read it."

Jumbling her words, I'm not so sure if she's having trouble properly explaining it or because she doesn't want to spoil it for me.

"I could really go for some parfaits right about now. They look great."

"Right!? Hehe, I had the same feeling the first time I read it."

"Want to get some parfaits after this?"

Not thinking too heavily on it, I throw up an invitation as I continue to read through the manga.

"Hah? No way, I need to be home after club ends."

Declining my offer with the bat of her hand, I guess curfew does exist. Or maybe she's putting up an excuse to skip getting parfaits. Not like it really matters.

"Ah, well that's too bad. I would've paid since their parfaits are actually quite cheap."

"Hmm..."

Natsuki thinks aloud as I put a halt to reading until she finishes. I'm rather surprised she's giving it some thought.

"If you want parfaits so much, then make sure to uphold your end of the deal."

Rising from her spot, she dusts her skirt and stands before me.

"At this rate we'll never finish. You can borrow it for today but make sure to bring it back tomorrow so we can start on vol 2."

"Eh? Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Of course. You don't have anything else important to do, right?"

She appears to strongly believe that statement as her expression doesn't change. I mean it's not like I do have anything generally _important,_ but I have my own interests...

"S-Sayori... Can you talk some sense into Natsuki here?"

I request help from Sayori to save me from the situation as she looks over from the front of the room.

"Ehe, it's good that you two are getting along.~ It reminds me when Yuki and I exchanged textbooks back in elementary.~"

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walks towards us and hands a book to Natsuki from her bag.

"We should make this a club activity! I don't think you can read that entire book overnight, so you can have it till the end of the week. I hope you enjoy it!~"

"Hah? Don't give me that, you're only doing this because you feel left out, aren't you, Sayori?"

"Heehee, yup I was feeling a little lonely but now I feel like I'm part of the club again.~"

Accepting her offer, she opens the book and flips through the pages. It's not an entirely large book; however it may be a difficult one.

"But man... you sure are underestimating me."

Perhaps the latter was false.

"Hahh... I don't think it's possible for the vice president to feel like they're not part of the club."

I rise from the spot as it appears we're almost done for the day. The sooner I get home the quicker I can finish this manga before dinner.

"I'll be going now; Dad will be back home soon. Be sure to read the rest of parfait girls by tomorrow, okay?"

Grabbing her bag, Natsuki prepares to be the first to leave.

"Yes yes, see you tomorrow then, Natsuki."

"Bye bye, Natsuki.~"

...

We talked for a few more moments in the club room before leaving, it appears that Natsuki and Sayori never walked home together before. It lead me to believe that perhaps she takes the bus or gets picked up, but she walks generally in the same direction for a few minutes.

"It's strange, we haven't walked home together ever since junior high."

With Sayori being the first to speak up, it reminded me that I'm always left walking home without the company of others.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Well we could've continued if you joined the literature club earlier.~"

"Think of all the stuff I would've missed out on last year, I can catch up on a lot of things in those hours spent in clubs."

"Boo... You would've spent that year with your beloved Monika. You had the opportunity and you blew it!"

"Hey, I never would've thought Monika would be president of such a club! And since when is she my beloved? All I said is that she's highly admired among our peers!"

"Yes yes.~ And now you're stuck with Natsuki and I."

"Sure am... Hah, though I can't say I hate it."

Thinking about it, ever since high school started I feel as though the two of has started drifting apart. I mean, it can't be helped but it feels strangely fulfilling.

"Hm?"

Sayori looks to me questioningly as though she was expecting a snarky response.

"It's nothing. Let's make a small detour; I'm in the mood for some soda."

About to reach the fork at the end of the road, we take the path towards the left and soon into the convenience store as I begin browsing the sodas.

"What flavour are you looking for, Yuuki?"

"Haven't thought that far yet, ever get hit with the feeling of wanting something fizzy? At that point any flavour will do."

"I get that occasionally... hmm, let's see... Ahh!"

It appears something caught Sayori's eye as she rushes down the aisle as she beckons me to follow her.

"It's here also, 10L soda!"

On the bottom shelf, a few bottles of soda were lined up. The price is actually a bargain if you're willing to drink 10L worth of soda, I don't think Natsuki or I are up for that though.

"I'm going to buy it!"

"You were serious? I mean I know it's a deal and I know I said to show me when you do but imagine what your parents would think!"

Not listening to a word I say, Sayori prepares to lift the soda bottle off the shelf in a safe fashion. I was afraid she'd throw her back but it appears she's actually carrying it by herself. What a girl.

"Ehhh, but look at it. The bottle is so big, if you help me drink it, I can keep it all sorts of things in here.~"

"That again? Come on you-"

About to take it off of her, a stray tear drop falls from Sayori's eyes and before I knew it...

"S-Sayori... You're...-"

Despite smiling and acting her usual self, I haven't seen Sayori cry ever since we were children.

"Hmm? What is it?-"

It took longer for her to notice the steam of tears, not knowing what to do; she continues carrying the soda in her arms as her tears wouldn't stop.

"H-Here, I'll carry that. There are tissues in my bag."

"Oh, thank you. Sorry I don't know why I'm crying, heehee."

Taking the tissues out of my bag, she begins wiping her tears with a smile.

"You all right now?"

She nods as she puts the tissues into her pocket and offers to hold the soda once again.

"I'll hold on to it, let's get going before people start thinking we're up to no good."

...

On the way back, Sayori didn't say a single word and despite her smiles, something tells me things are a little off. Frankly, I'm a little worried but its Sayori, she'll probably be up and at it again by tomorrow morning. I'll just wait until then.


	2. Bottled Feelings: Happy Thoughts

The next day, no matter how many times I called out to Sayori she didn't reply a single time. I have the spare keys to her house given to me by her parents, but that's only in case of emergencies and I haven't once used it. It's tucked safely away behind a picture frame in my bedroom.

"Sayori, we're going to be late!"

Anticipating that she'd finally answer my call and stub her toe again, I waited and waited, but all for naught as I eventually give up and proceed to school.

Heading towards the vending machines out back, I'm greeted with the same sight as yesterday. Natsuki's once again jumping for strawberry milk.

"Morning, Natsuki... I see you're-"  
"Could you be quiet for one second!?"

I was lead to believe we could properly greet each other outside of clubs, or better yet not have the same repeat of yesterday's incident. Though not wanting to get my hand bitten off, I patiently wait.

"Argh, can't the vending machine guy put these things down a little more?"

That's a suggestion. Perhaps she could fill in a form and send it to the student council. Maybe they'll have the power to move it down one... two.

"Is it just me, or did they put it even higher!?"

"You're asking me?"

"No obviously, it's a rhetorical question. This damn thing is at its highest point already."

The bell sounded the moment after she manages to get her milk, which leaves me in a rush to chug my coffee. Though of course it'd totally ruin the experience, I'll hold on to it until lunch.

"Great, now we're late."

Popping the straw into her carton of milk, she casually sips through it unfazed by the bell. She clearly has her priorities straight.

"Yeah..."

"Well, what are you doing? Aren't you going to drink that?"

She points to the canned of ice coffee in my hand as though she wanted me to join her casual sipping club.

"I'll save it for later."

Slipping it into my bag, she simply shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

"Suit yourself, it's gonna get warm by then."

I had the urge to say it's her fault but of course being the better person, I hold back.

...

After school was over for the day, I head to the club room as promise and much to my surprise, Natsuki has yet to arrive.

"Hmm..."

Stepping in I do another sweep of the classroom and even check the closed storage room to see if she potentially locked herself, but of course that's not the case. I expected her to be the first to arrive and for some reason I thought Sayori would magically appear in the club room, reading a book.

"Sayori..."

Checking the table she sat on, I expected everyone has their preferred desk among the numerous ones lined up. What occurred at the convenience store yesterday has still yet to leave my mind.

"Hah, well that was troubling as per usual. ...What are you doing?"

Snapped out of my deep thoughts, Natsuki walks in to see me sitting by Sayori's table.

"N-Nothing... Have you heard anything from Sayori?"

"Sayori? No, I haven't. Did something happen to her?"

"Ah, n-no, it's nothing. She's just staying home for the day."

Shaking out of it, I sit up as the situation isn't as dire as I'm making it. In any case, it's not worth dragging Natsuki in to what happened at the convenience store. I'll be making a damn fool of myself in front of her.

"Hmm, well whatever. Did you finish it?"

"Sure did."

Taking the manga out of my bag, I hand it back to her as she inspects the exterior of it.

"Y'know I was wondering if you'd trash it or something. I would so kick your butt if you did."

"You really thought I would?"

Having the entire collection of it and not to mention it being nicely displayed in its own box, of course I'd treat it with respect as it deserves. If I let someone borrow my things I expect for it to return in the way I lent it to them, it's common courtesy that some people don't seem to understand.

"Sorta. Anyways... here you go."

Placing her bag down against the desk, she takes out an item wrapped with a tea towel from her bag and hands it to me.

"This is...?"

"A parfait, you said you wanted one didn't you?"

"W-Well yeah I did but-..."

Accepting her offer, I pull off the damp tea towel and it is without a doubt a parfait. A perfectly constructed one at that, closely resembling the one of the parfaits in the manga.

"Wait, did you make this?"

"Of course, did you think I'd just buy one?"

"N-Not really but... this is a sight to see. It's amazing. But how'd you keep it cold?"

The cup is cold to touch and if she made it then it would've been the night before or early this morning.

"How else? I placed it in the home ec fridge. Hahh, sure is a pain when they beg me to join their club."

With a deep sigh, she hops onto the nearby desk as though her skills are highly admired by the home ec club.

"Well, what are you doing? Eat it up so we can move onto vol 2."

"R-Right."

...

After eating her deliciously, well made parfait, we continue reading parfait girls just below the window like last time. However, this time I couldn't really concentrate on the story. Even if I am reading the words and flipping the pages; nothing sticks. Something just feels...

 ** _Off._**

"Ahh! Nope, I can't stand it any longer."

Natsuki slides the book out of my hands as she appears to be furious.

"What are you doing, are you that disinterested with this?"

"A-Ah, n-no I'm not..."

I find it really hard to explain myself, as I can't help but feel the way I do. I mean how do you explain something to someone that even you don't understand?

"Hahh... Y'know you're looking really pathetic right now. At this rate you'll just ruin the experience."

"S-Sorry."

It's sort of embarrassing to be called pathetic by your junior, though I can't exactly tell her she's wrong.

"So, what's the matter? Teacher yelled at you because you didn't finish your homework or something?"

"I'll have you know I actually finish my homework in time."

"What, really? I thought you were a delinquent, you're always tardy and drinking coffee."

Taking a good look at her, she seems to firmly believe her words. If I were a delinquent, I wouldn't be here!

"H-Hey, those times I've met the same girl trying to get milk out of a vending machine. And coffee has nothing to do with this!"

"S-Shut up, it's not my fault they put it up so high..."

Suddenly curling up, she hugs her legs as though she were hurt by my comment. I mean I wasn't meant to offend her but a delinquent is a no go.

"Yeah... Well, it's not to do with my studies or anything. But, I feel like something's wrong with Sayori."

"With Sayori?"

With her legs still tucked in she rests her head against her knees and listens keenly.

"We were walking home together yesterday and we went to the convenience store for some soda. We were just browsing the selection and then Sayori started crying."

"She cried? Because they didn't have the flavour she wanted?"

"N-Not that, I haven't seen her cry ever since we were little kids. At the time I didn't think too much of it, but on the way home... I could tell something was up but she didn't say a word even if I asked. Then came this morning, she didn't answer to me at all when I called out to her."

"Hm, well if she didn't say anything then doesn't that just mean there's nothing wrong in the first place?"

She looks at me as though I'm simply thinking too deep in to this. A straight answer but understandable.

Stretching out her legs and arms, she freely sits up against the wall and stares at the ceiling.

"She talks a lot about you. I don't really see why, but the two of you have been together since you were children, right?"

"Right."

"Then perhaps you should place some trust in her. If there's something bothering her, she'd come to you because you're best friends, right?"

"Ehh..."

"... You don't see her as your best friend?"

Well of course I do, but it's due to that reason that sometimes you don't want to bother them. I know that much.

"That's not it but... even some things you keep away from people; even if it is your best friend."

"Well I don't know. Sayori's my friend and of course I worry for her now that you tell me this but... If you're so keen on this, just find some reason to be with her, it doesn't matter what reason, even if it is to clean her room."

"Clean her room, hmm..."

I wonder what conversation they had that Sayori told her that I'm usually the one that cleans her room.

"...Then I'll do just that, aha, thanks Natsuki."

"Heh, don't mention it. Now with that out of the way. Here, let's continue."

Now that I feel loads better, I accept the manga from her and begin reading from the beginning. It's strange that I can tell her things I wouldn't say to other people, perhaps it's because she's so open with her thoughts. If she were more secluded I may not even be sharing this experience with her.

...

We get about half way through before Natsuki decides to call it quits. She tells me that I'm a slow reader but it's mostly because I enjoy things at my own pace. Not only that but since she's read this before, she'll know exactly what's going to happen and so she rushes me.

"So once again, same as before, okay?"

"Sure. Will I get another parfait?"

I of course don't expect her to be making parfaits for me every day. Though if she did I wouldn't argue, it's nice, sweet and I don't have to pay a cent!

"Hah? No way, that's just a one off, and also I need you to pay me for it."

"...Say again?"

With a smirk, she holds out her hand waiting for me to give her some money.

"You said you wanted parfaits, enough to go and buy some yourself. But I saved you the trouble; of course you'll compensate me, right? I made it for you."

"W-Well yeah but..."

For some reason I feel like she had this planned from the start, she's after my money! She lured me in with manga and parfaits... If I tell anyone that I'd probably be ridiculed for the rest of my life.

"It was a good parfait I guess. Here."

I fork out some change that'd roughly equal to one parfait at the cafe and place it in her out stretched hand.

"W-Wait, you're actually- ...Okay."

As though she thought I wouldn't pay her, she looks at her hand and begins counting the coins. By the time she finishes, her eyes sparked gold for a second before fading to their usual pink.

"On second thought, you can have it back. I don't know where your money's been."

Handing it back to me, it's like she thinks it's been illegally obtained. She's back to thinking I'm a delinquent! That money's earned from my hard work of doing household chores, blood, sweat and tears have been shed to obtain that.

"Ehh... Sure."

"Heh, you'll need a lot more than that to eat my parfaits every day, Yuki."

Flashing a grin, she grabs her bag and prepares to leave, however she stops midway through as though she forgot something. Taking out the book Sayori lent her, she hands it to me.

"You're going to check up on Sayori after this, right? Here, you can give this back to her. I honestly thought it'd be well, more bright. I didn't think she'd read things like this, makes me anxious just holding it."

Bottles. That's the title of the book; it's so simple yet terrifying. The book's a solid green and the colours fading away. It looks like it's been through some rough times.

"It's like you're bestowing upon me a cursed grimoire or something."

"Then you better un-curse it before you return it to her. Oh, and do tell her the club nothing without its vice president. I mean technically she's the president, that Monika never does anything true to her title."

"Even if she's the president..?"

Wondering whether or not she's telling the truth, I recall Monika doing her job properly as class representative. I mean its Monika we're talking about, anything she puts herself into she gets impeccable results.

"Yes. Oh and, umm... You have a phone, right?"

"Hm? Sure."

I take it out of my pocket and show her.

"W-Well, what are your contact details? D-Don't get me wrong! It's not like I want it but sometimes I might not be here and I just need you to tell Sayori for me, okay!?"

Getting red in the face, I can't tell if Natsuki's even listening to herself right now.

"Um, s-sure."

Exchanging contact details with her, Natsuki doesn't say another word as she leaves the club room. For a second there I thought she was pretty adorable.

...

Knocking against the door to Sayori's house, not even her parents answer and they should be home by now. On weekdays their shifts end earlier whilst weekend it drags on till nightfall. They were always losing track of time, heavily engrossed in work but they always arrived to pick up Sayori from school back in junior high.

"Sayori, its Yuki. School has ended so I just wanted to check up on you to see if you're okay. Could you open up?"

I stand there for a few moments and try knocking numerous times, however she doesn't answer.

"Hmm... Could she be out..?"

No windows opened and not even a sound resonates from the building. However, just to be sure.

"All right, Sayori. I'll be back in a bit."

I head back towards my home which is only a few houses away. Placing my bag against the table, I take hold of the picture frame on my desk. It's the first ever picture of Sayori and I when we were little kids, out in the woods looking for god knows what. The things we did back then, we used to carve our names in to the trees out there.

"I'm just going to check up on you, don't worry."

Sliding the picture out of the frame, I take the key and her book and once again head to Sayori's house. This time for sure I'll at least be able to step inside.

...

I felt rather anxious anyways, like the slight possibility of them changing the door lock but luckily that's not the case.

"Sayori, I'm coming up."

Calling out to her, I head on upstairs. The silence of the house felt awfully eerie. It's like no one even lives here.

"Sayori? Are you there?"

I knock on her door and wait for a response. There is indeed a presence behind the door as I could feel a small heat source from behind.

"W-What? Yuki? How did you get in here?"

The voice I've been searching for all along finally appears as it melts my heart.

"I have the spare key. Aha, I haven't used it up until now though. You mind if I come in? I want to see you."

"Oh, okay."

After a few short moments, she opens the door as I'm invited with a comforting heat.

"You have the heater on? Hm, well it is kinda cold outside."

"Right? Ehe, sorry I didn't come school today, after you finally joined the club."

With bright smiles, she sits against her bed as I return the book and take a look around her room. She still has the stuff animals on her bed that she got from the carnival all those years ago. They're cute but the general state of her room is a bit messy as expected. I find myself cleaning up before I knew it.

"Hmm, nah it's all right. We have those days, though I didn't expect for you to not turn up for the entire day."

"The room gets really cold in the morning, it's hard to get up from my warm blankets.~ You understand that, right?"

"Definitely. Once winter's here I'm sure I'd be having those thoughts more often."

Cleaning away, I notice a small bottle by the edge of her desk. The label reads, Fears, on it and it's partially filled with scrunched up paper.

"Copying what was in that book, Sayori?"

I pick it and up show it to her as she nods.

"Yup.~ Ehe, I mean it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"That's true... So long as there aren't any other bottles..."

Scanning the room, I couldn't see any other bottles, but something tells me when there's one there'll be many others. Just not in plain sight.

It appears to be quite obvious to Sayori as she changes the subject.

"Weren't you supposed to be reading with Natsuki today?"

"Yeah. We actually progressed through half of the 2nd volume of parfait girls."

"Then shouldn't you be finishing it before tomorrow?"

Despite making it seem like I'm allowed to stay here it's like she's pushing me away.

"Hmm... Well something there's something else I'm more concerned about than an angry Natsuki."

Sayori mentioned that the person in the book had many bottles. And if I were to keep bottles in my room filled with emotions, it'd be in storage somewhere.

I take one glance at the closet and another back at Sayori as she's obviously feeling anxious. I mean it could also be filled with her clothes, but it's a risk I must take! If it's her clothes then she can throw all the insults in the book at me.

"Sorry, Sayori but!"  
"You can't!"

Situated in a much better position, I get to the closet first and quickly force the doors open as she crashes against my back.

"..."

Left utterly speechless, I could feel my knee's weakening. With Sayori grasped against my back, she tries pulling me away; however she has little strength, or has practically given up at this point.

"Sayori..."

Hundreds of bottles lay displayed each with their own label: Anger, fear, sadness, love, anxiety, and jealousy. Even the bottle from yesterdays situated at the bottom, emptied out and has a label.

"...A-Ahaha... You've seen it now, Yuki..."

Laughing to herself, she grips my shirt as I could feel her shaking body.

"...This is all my fault. If I haven't just gotten weak there and accidentally express myself. How stupid of me."

Distancing herself, I turn back at her as she once again sits against her bed. But this time, she doesn't even look at me.

"If I didn't do that then you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have seen it. ...You wouldn't even be thinking of me right now. You'd be thinking of Natsuki."

"W-What are you saying, Sayori?"

"...I guess this is just what I deserve, isn't it? In the end, nothing comes out of being a liar. Aha, I've been lying my entire life actually. For being so selfish, for being so messed up."

Hugging her trembling body, it's like what she mentioned with what happened with that person in the book she was reading. Is that why? Is it the book's fault that she's like this?

...No, a book can't do this. A book can't curse its reader... Only the reader can curse themselves.

"...They just love torturing me, to see how much I can take. I wonder, is it really that fun for them? They really leave me with little room to escape."

"What are you talking about, Sayori? Who are they? Is someone bullying you? If so then tell me and I'll-"

Releasing her body, she falls against her bed and blankly stares at the ceiling whilst revealing a very empty smile.

"...No, Yuki. No one's bullying me. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand, Sayori. Please, until I do I won't be able to stop thinking about you. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened to me. Or should I say, yesterday wasn't really anything. It's always been like this. This is just your first time seeing this."

"...Seeing what? What are you talking about?"

My mind tries to digest what Sayori's saying it's getting none of it at all. I can't even begin to understand her words or intentions.

"You just have to make me say it, don't you? ...Depression, Yuki. I've had it my entire life, you just never noticed. Why else do you think I have trouble getting up and being late all the time?"

Yesterday, I stayed long enough to walk to school with Sayori. We always did up until high school, but then she frequently oversleeps more and more. I stopped walking with her for that sole reason. Why was I so selfish? Why didn't I put more thought in to it?

"Like, why bother with school? Why bother with anything? What's the point in getting out of bed if everything will be just the same whether or not I'm there? It doesn't matter, nothing does."

Sitting up, her eyes are wet with tears as she bites her lip.

I haven't even begun to move from the position in front of the closet as I honestly feel like throwing up from the surge of anger rising from my body, and it's not directed at her, but at myself. How could I not have noticed all this time? We're childhood friends and this is the first time I've seen her like this? How the hell can I call myself that if I couldn't tell she's been suffering all this time!?

"I don't know why I showed you that. But maybe I just wanted you to care about me. But that was extremely selfish of me, wasn't it? I finally showed you how much of an awful person I am."

Tears stream down her cheeks however she doesn't seem to care about it.

"My heart aches, Yuki. Everything aches. I try so much to be happy, to smile to do everything to achieve that. Medicine, treatment, therapy but nothing works. I'm just wasting my parent's money, burdening them. In the end, I can't do anything. Maybe I'm just destined to be like this. You weren't supposed to find out at all. I was supposed to gradually disappear from your life. But at the same time I didn't want to leave you."

Trembling, I couldn't even find the words to express myself. Because if I were to speak out I'd surely regret what I'd say. But if I stay silent any longer I'll surely regret that decision even more!

"I'm just a weak, selfish person. I'm awful. That's all I am. That's all I'll ever be…"

As her voice begins to quiver, I move in and place my hands against her shaking shoulders.

"Sayori."

I call out her name even if to just remind her that I'm there for her.

"..."

Not responding to me, I pull her in and wrap my arms around her. It's the first time in years since we've been this close.

"Sayori. I don't care for a second if you feel selfish, everyone is. If you're awful then I'm the worst. But seeing you at school every day makes it very fulfilling. Like I can say to myself, look it's Sayori, my best friend. I can't believe I can still go up and talk to her like time hasn't passed."

"Yuki..."

"It's hard to believe the things you've said, so give me the time to fully understand, okay? If it's the truth then I can take it. I'm a little hurt you didn't mention a word about it to me, but that's okay. Because now, I'll make those feelings go away, one by one. Just rely on me, okay? You don't need those bottles anymore, because I'm here for you."

"Why..? I don't-... I don't deserve this... I don't know what or why... I don't even understand myself..."

Slowly patting her back, I could feel her arms gently wrap around mine.

"It hurts... Yuki. Whenever I'm alone, it hurts. I can't do anything. Every time I try to be happy and think happy things, in my mind I know it's just a lie and I go back to being in pain. It doesn't end... I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to my heart..."

"It's okay... You don't have to worry about that anymore. You deserve to happy, more than anyone else in this world."

"...No matter how hot I turn heater at, or stay in the shower... It's nothing like this feeling... It's so warm, Yuki..."

"If that's the case then you're welcome to it whenever you like, when the urge hits you, just ask, okay? Just for you, Sayori. It's a promise. Whenever you feel like you can't take it anymore, whenever you just need to talk or even if you just want to play. I'm always available for you."

...

We stay in our embrace for a moment longer in silence before letting go. It seems I've achieved my goal of stopping her tears at least.

"It'd be school tomorrow too."

"...Mm."

She nods.

"Let's go together tomorrow. Let's spend lunch together where ever you like, I'll even get you that elusive yakisoba bun."

"..."

Not responding, she may be thinking I'm just doing this to make her feel better. But it's not just that. I just want to be with her. To better understand her and not make assumptions myself. If there's something I'm not sure about, I'll ask her.

"It's what I want."

"...That sounds nice..."

"Right? It's a promise then."

She nods once again.

"Oh and Natsuki's worried for you too, she said the club can't progress without its vice president."

"She did? ...Then tell her, I said thank you."

"...Yeah, I will."

Thinking it's strange that she asks for me to relay her words and not say it in person, I don't question her. I should choose to believe her this time.

"Want me to stay here until your parents return? I'm sure it'd be dinner soon, why not-"

As I suggest eating dinner together, Sayori shakes her head.

"N-No... You should eat with your own family... and... We'll have the day tomorrow, right?"

She musters up a small, genuine smile, just seeing it now warms my heart. I do anything if she can keep smiling like this.

"Yeah, we do. Just like old times again. ...Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Sayori. I'll swing by in the morning and help you get up."

"...Mm, see you, Yuki."

Saying our farewells, I leave Sayori for the rest of the evening and return home. I missed out on the daily program I always watch but that doesn't really matter. I just have to pay more attention to things. I'll try my hardest to understand her.

For now though, I should read the rest of parfait girls so I can spend my club time with Sayori as well. I just hope Natsuki doesn't oppose of the idea.

...

That night, I could hardly sleep as thoughts of Sayori dragged on. I thought about all sorts of things we can do with our time together. As morning came, I head to Sayori's house earlier than before to help her wake up.

The moment I reach their front door, it appears that her parents are just about to head out for work.

"Oh well if it isn't Yuki. Good morning, son."

Sayori's father greets me by his car as he shuts the back of the trunk. It appears that her Mother's in the passenger seat ready for work too as she lowers the window to greet me with a wave.

"Ah, morning. I'm just here for Sayori. Off to work already?"

Heading in to the driver's seat, he fastens his seatbelt in a hurry as though they're in a bit of a rush to leave.

"When you grow up, Yuki. Don't be stuck behind a desk like us, you develop all sorts of bad things. Ahaha!"

"Be quiet! Yuki can do what he wants when he grows up!"

His wife jabs at his shoulder, and if I can remember she's actually stronger than him since she trained in both jujitsu and karate, what a fearsome woman.

"Aha, well you heard her. I'm glad Sayori has a friend like you. Wish we could have a chat but we're gonna be late. Stay in school, okay!? Oh and thanks for being there for Sayori!"

Driving off, he's practically shouting early in the morning. It also seems Sayori's talked to them about what occurred yesterday, which is a good sign.

...

Back to my original objective, the moment I step in I can see they've left breakfast for Sayori on the table, wrapped nicely on a plate. She really does love the classic approach of eggs, bacon and salad.

"Sayori, I'm coming up! If you're not up by the time I get there I'mma shake you!"

A boy waking up a girl up his own age in the morning at her own house with no one else around... Now that I think about it, isn't this rather dangerous?

Knocking against her door, I expected for her to still be asleep. However, she seems to have woken up herself.

"Oh, you're here already, Yuki..."

"You're awake already? That's good, then I'll be waiting in-"

"...Sorry, Yuki."

In high spirits, I prepared to step away and wait for her in the lounge however, she suddenly apologises which halts my movements and thoughts.

"Sorry? Why are you apologising? Ah, do you need me to pull you up out of bed, that's-"

"No, Yuki... I'm sorry but... I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can keep going on like this."

"W-What are you talking about? Sayori, we've been through this..."

Thinking that the situation would slowly blow over as the days go pass, I was ready to give my all to Sayori to ensure she's happy, to give her the happiness she most wanted.

"Mm, we have and I do thank you for that, Yuki. Thank you... for being my friend. Thank you... for being with me for so long."

As though she's about to do something irreversible, my heart begins pounding as cold sweat starts forming. I try opening the door, however it appears Sayori's already locked it before I got here.

 ** _"Sayori! Sayori, what are you doing!?"_**

Repeatedly turning the doorknob and desperately attempting to force the door open, it proved little use.

"I'm going to end it all. Once and for all, I can finally stop hearing these voices. Please, just... forget about me. Forget about everything."

"You know I can't do that, Sayori! Please open up! We can talk about this!"

"...Goodbye, Yuki."

"Wait Sayori!"

I desperately try to come up with a solution, at least anything that'd make Sayori continue to speak to me. I give up on the doorknob as I continuously attempt to kick the door in, however it appears Sayori's pushed something up against it.

"Are you really sure about this, Sayori!?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time... I didn't want to, I tried to be strong, I tried looking for alternatives... but... I can't change. I can't change myself. Which is why, Yuki. Please. Leave me be."

"No, Sayori! You know I can't possibility do that!"

It's hard enough just trying to open a locked door with little room to get momentum built up to crash your body against it.

...Please, god. Don't let this happen. There's no life in which I can see a happy end if Sayori's not there.

After numerous attempts of using my own body force and muscles, I could feel the barricade give way as the door to the lock breaks off. But the heavy object still prevents me from entering the room, but just in between the gap of the door, I could peer into Sayori's room.

On top of her chair, she has a noose around her neck which is connected to the ceiling.

 ** _"SAYORI!"_**

I could feel my muscles giving way but there's no way I can ignore what's in front of me. No matter what becomes of me, I can't let this happen.

Looking at me with both eyes, she still has the audacity to smile. She mouths a word however I could not hear her. With both legs firmly against the chair, she kicks the chair away and...

With all my might, I cry out as I use my body to push open the door, the closet falls against the floor which shakes the entire room. Not caring for any splinters coming off the door, I push myself in and lunge towards Sayori.

Back in the olden times whenever they executed someone via hanging, they ensure they're high above the ground so they can avoid long periods of strangulation. At least, that was the humane way about it. Sayori would suffer the entire duration of her death.

Grabbing hold of the chair, I flip it back up and position myself under her as she desperately attempts to kick me away.

"S-Stay... out of this, Yuki! ...I-I've made... up my mind!"

Coughing in between her words, she's already suffered for a period of time.

"You know I can't! There's a better way to do this! Stop squirming, I'm not letting you go!"

Thankfully the noose around her neck isn't too fastened. However, the trouble is to simply stop Sayori from moving about and the rope itself.

"Sayoriii!~"

At that moment, a voice calls out from outside the house, a familiar, upbeat voice. Natsuki's.

"Natsuki!? G-Great timing!"

The night before, I called Natsuki and mentioned that Sayori's sick and so I wanted her to pay a visit in the morning. Though she didn't pick up so I only left her a message, I didn't think she read it.

"Natsuki's here too!?"

Much to Sayori's surprise, she's comfortably situated above me as it appears she's no longer in danger of accidentally falling off of me. There's no way I can possibly move to remove the noose from Sayori.

"Natsuki, the door's open!"

I call out to her in hopes she'd hear me, however, she repeatedly knocks against the door.

"You see, Sayori? We're not giving up on you!"

"Sayori, Yuki! Are you here!? ...Wait, do I have the wrong house?"

This is the right house! The house matches the number I sent you!

I once again repeat that she can enter freely through the door but to no avail.

"Let me go, Yuki! Natsuki doesn't have to see this, just go!"

"No way! I'm not moving from this spot!"

Trying to come up with a solution, I still have my phone in my pocket. However, with the times Sayori keeps moving about, I cannot keep a firm grip of it in my hand. Let alone, Sayori's going to try and prevent me from messaging her.

Taking hold of the phone, perhaps it isn't a good use for an expensive piece of technology. But this protective case is said to withstand impact or your money back!

"I'll pay for it later!"

"What are you!-"

The moment I take my phone out, Sayori's eyes glued to it as I couldn't perfectly see behind me. Only the mirror on Sayori's desk was all I had. Thankfully, we're positioned right in front of her window.

As the phone leaves my hands, I remembered that I could've actually called Natsuki instead with the quick call option.

The window breaks as the phone flies out.

"E-Ehh!? What in the heck was that!?"

Anyone would be surprised if the window to the house they're visiting suddenly breaks.

"Natsuki, the door's open! Come up stairs quick!"

Not knowing how much more I can last, my legs feel like they're about to break as well as shoulders.

"Y-Yuki, is that you!? Why, what's happening!? Which way is upstairs?"

"First turn on the right!"

"Okay, geez I'm coming up. It's the morning and my head's starting to hurt."

Before Sayori could have any say, Natsuki appears by the door as she blankly looks in.

"...What's going on..? S-Sayori! W-What, are you- Are you all right!?"

The shattered door and window, fallen closet, Natsuki sees Sayori with a noose around her neck and I atop of the chair trying to support her.

"There's no time for that, help!"

"Don't come any closer, Natsuki! I'm going to do it! Just leave, all of you!"

"The heck are you going on about!? Argh, I'm coming in!"

Quick to the draw, Natsuki hops in however it's troubling trying to decide how to exactly remove the noose from Sayori.

"I can't support her much longer! Do something!"

"I'm thinking, can you even untie that noose to begin with!? You just said Sayori's sick so I'm here to make something for her to eat and this is what I get!?"

Immediately looking around the room for some use, Natsuki pulls the table towards the left of us and hops on with much distress.

"Can't you guys be any shorter!?"

Leave it up to Natsuki to try and reach something above her.

"I'm on my last legs here and Sayori won't stop squirming!"

"Just leave me aloneee!"

"Sayori stop moving! At any rate I can't get a grip of it and I'm going to fall!"

"If Natsuki falls it'd be over for all of us!"

Natsuki attempts to tip toe and untie rope from the ceiling however of course she couldn't reach it. As though she were about to give up on the idea, she fiddles around in her bag as she constantly calls out for her scissors, I could feel my bones about to break.

"If Yuri were here I'm sure her special scissors would prove to be good use right now! .Where is it… Ah, there!"

Trying to directly cut the rope off, it doesn't appear to work as Natsuki tries a different method of just using it to cut like a knife.

"A-Almost... there... Got it! …Ah."

With the rope just above the noose cut, Natsuki's voice trails on, I use the last bit of my strength to launch Sayori behind me on to the safety of the bed. However, I couldn't brace myself in time for Natsuki as she plunges into me, breaking the chair and toppling over.

"!"

As I cry out in pain from having my stomach pushed in by Natsuki, my head hits the corner of the chair as I black out immediately.

...

Slowly regaining consciousness, I feel terribly warm as something's strongly grasping both my hands.

"...Ek."

With my vision blurry, I could hear voices but my mind can't register the meaning behind them. However, I could see both Natsuki and Sayori.

"H-He-yyy-Yu-Yuki! You're awake!"

"Yuki, you're up! You're still here-"

Natsuki the first to voice her concern, Sayori cuts in as she looks like a complete mess. With her hair disheveled, and face red with tears she rests her head against my chest.

"I'm so glad... I'm so..."

Her body trembles as I try lifting one my hands to pat her, but I can barely keep my eyes open.

"Hey, Sayori, I thought you said you wouldn't cry."

"How can I not!? Because of me, Yuki... Yuki almost..."

Looking over to Natsuki, her eyes were damp however she musters up her usual grin.

"You can't escape me that easily, Yuki. We still have more manga to read. Oh, and don't move. I managed to stop the bleeding, at least for now."

Voicing her concern, now that she's pointed it out, I could feel something wrapped around my head, as something large and damp is pressing against the side.

I can't say a word, however I'm sure Natsuki knows how grateful I am.

"What, you think I'm lying? I'm actually quite good at these things, ehh not for any reason..."

"I'm sorry, Yuki! I'm so sorry! Uwaaa!"

Once again she cuts off Natsuki's casual remark as she attempts to get the clinging Sayori off me.

"Sayori let go of him! He's still recovering and- W-What's that- G-Gross, t-tissues, tissues!"

As Sayori leaves to find some tissues for her small problem, Natsuki heaves a heavy sigh.

"What a day... We even missed out on school and I didn't even get to cook Sayori breakfast. What's that look for? Yes yes, you were the big star of the show."

She laughs just a bit as an attempt to lighten the mood. I feel like we've achieved something big today nonetheless.

"...Sayori told me. She told me everything, about her depression, her attitude towards life and her suicidal tendencies."

"..."

"Y'know, for some reason I sorta knew half of it... That someone like Sayori couldn't possibly exist. The ones who burn too bright tends to fade away the fastest and Sayori's light burned away a long time ago. And- ...No, it's nothing."

About to mention something else, Natsuki shakes her head and smiles.

"I just want to thank you for saving the place I treasure the most, without the literary club… Without Sayori there, I don't think I could go back. D-Don't let it get to your head! I'm not going to give you anything…"

Embarrassed, Natsuki averts her gaze and stands up.

"Ah whatever! We'll talk more about this tomorrow so Sayori never tries to off herself again, okay? I'll be leaving now; Sayori can handle the rest as I showed her. I have to be home soon."


	3. Our Future Together in Small Hops

As the next day arrives, I was moved in to my bedroom the moment Sayori's parents returned from work. Frankly, it took a little more to convince them I was doing right than I thought. But I guess that's to be expected, the amount of damage I did to their property isn't a laughing matter. Her door, closet, chair and even her window, they all had to be replaced, so of course I had to compensate them fully.

Or so I thought, in the end they were just glad I was there for Sayori when she needed it the most, their smiles and tears said it all. They told me they can turn a blind eye to the damages I did, but I couldn't, so I persuaded them to allow me to at least pay for half. Though my parents in the end intervened themselves and paid for it. As an unemployed high school student, my parents strictly mentioned the funds in my bank account would only be used to get me through University.

...

"Yuki, are you there?"

The time is just a little after school hours as I could already hear Sayori knocking against my door. As it turns out, my parents thought the same thing of passing the spare key to her all those years ago.

"Yeah, come in."

I of course am in no shape to attend school thanks to almost breaking my leg and suffering from a heavy blow to the head. If Natsuki weren't as light as she is, I probably wouldn't be here. Maybe Nastuki's size is a blessing. Though if she were to hear that I'd be on my way to hospital in a coma.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Sayori enters the room and despite Natsuki saying we'd talk more about the incident today, I didn't think she'd be interested in entering my house, much less my own room.

"Ek, so this is Yuki's room..."

Natsuki scans the room slowly as though danger may be lurking.

"Hmm... It's a lot cleaner than I thought. I was thinkin' there'd be clothes everywhere. I mean even if you do clean Sayori's room, it doesn't mean you clean yours."

I mean I'd rather sleep in a clean environment, not only that but I spend most of my life in this room.

"He's just like that, Natsuki... Umm, are you feeling any better, Yuki?"

It's no surprise that Sayori's still a bit shaken from the incident, with its resolution both Natsuki and I know that the Sayori we know may have been faked, but she still treasures her friends more than she realises. Sayori's still Sayori.

She may be blaming herself for the current state I'm in, but I reassured her that night; that I'd do anything for her, much like what I'd do for my family.

"Yeah, a good night's rest was just what I needed, I feel better already. And frankly, it feels liberating to stay at home on a school day."

"Oh, that's good to hear... But still, if I didn't drag you into my mess, you wouldn't have..."

Sayori averts her gaze as her body trembles, Natsuki could only sigh as she shakes her head. I'm sure she had plenty to deal with during lunch with her today. Sayori may have our support; however that doesn't mean her thoughts would leave her overnight. We humans can never quite conquer our own thoughts.

"Sayori. Come here."

I beckon her to come closer as she accepts my invitation after a short delay. In small steps, she closes the gap between us until she was directly in front of me.

"W-What is it-"

I flick her forehead to drag her back in to reality, away from her consuming thoughts.

"Idiot. You didn't drag me in. I did it because I wanted to."

"Yuki..."

Her forehead already shows a red mark as she places her hand against it. Her eyes were almost wet with tears as I sure hope I didn't flick her too hard.

"Ahem!"

Natsuki clears her throat as she hops onto my chair.

"Yuki, where do you keep your manga? I wanna see what you got."

"Manga? Ah, it's in the t.v cabinet on the left and the right side is for anime if you're interested."

"Anime too? Hm, your parents sure love spoiling you, don't they?"

I could see Natsuki felt slightly irritated as she didn't say it in her usual tone as she hops off my chair towards the cabinet.

"Well in some ways... They do say want me to move away from all of this starting next year."

No one has the right to determine whether or not your harmless hobby is doing you any good. However, I do understand the situation I'm in. The last year of high school determines a lot of important things after all; it's a huge aspect that'd ultimately affect your way out of school.

"W-What, really?"

Natsuki looks at me in shock as she already has one of my manga in her hand. Come to think of it, when the New Year hits, would I lose the only thing I have in common with Natsuki?

"Y-Yeah, but next year's a long way away, aha! I don't think I could give up on what I love anyways, I plan to persuade them further into the year."

Lightening up the mood, there's no point getting gloomy over it. The future's never set in stone and perhaps my parents would be lenient about it when the time does come. In that case, I should show them that I'm doing my best with my studies.

"And here I thought your parents dote on you given the state of this room. How are they like, Sayori?"

"Y-Yuki's parents? Umm... I haven't had the chance really sit down and talk with them in a while."

Trying to think back on it, it's actually been a long time since Sayori paid a visit.

"They're very kindhearted people; they'd always treat me as though I'm their daughter. Whenever I visited, it didn't matter when but they'd ask if I'd like to eat something. Ehe, sometimes it felt a little overbearing, but at the same time, it was very welcoming... and warming..."

With a small smile, she sits against the edge of my bed as Natsuki seems to be having trouble putting her thoughts into words.

"But sometimes, they can be a little scary... especially Yuki's Father."

My old man's been part of the force for a long time, his face is rugged from the things he has seen and he has quite a large build. Sometimes he doesn't come home for days straight as I begin worrying about his safety. However, he'd always return as I meet him by the doorstep. He'd bend his back just a little, look into my eyes and say; "I'm home."

"Hmm... I see. I guess Dads are always like that."

Shrugging it off, she returns to her previous motive; searching through my manga collection, I wonder what she's thinking exactly. I don't have a lot of shoujo manga as my collection is mostly tailored towards guys. Though I guess she'd be interested in the norm slice of life titles I have in there.

"Is your Dad also the same, Natsuki?"

"..."

For some reason, I felt like it was a sensitive subject for Natsuki. She always mentioned that her Dad expects her to be back soon, even if she's currently in the middle of something. I mean the last time we were just reading through parfait girls, if she wanted we could've read for longer.

"...He's just a regular Dad. That's all."

Natsuki speaks whilst rummaging through the cabinet; a short, precise answer with no room for any follow up.

"Oh... ehe, that sounds nice."

As Sayori giggles, Natsuki's body jolts just a little. As I thought she wouldn't speak anymore, she turns to face us.

"He works by day comes home by night, expects dinner to be ready by then, watch t.v, drink and sleep. That's what I mean by regular. He's... a good Dad."

Perhaps Natsuki has a weak spot for Sayori as I'm sure she's the reason why she further explained herself. I wonder how they're like when they're alone; maybe Natsuki smiles more often if she's just with Sayori.

"Kinda sounds like the average Dad of a main character who you never see."

"It does right!? Sometimes he just gets drunk like that and-"

Natsuki's short burst of excitement ends soon after mentioning that as she pulls out three manga to my attention.

"N-Never mind, do you have the fourth volume for this?"

She holds up the; "N*w Game!", series which feature a group of girls working at a company which develops games. I guess cute girls do interest Natsuki after all.

"I was only able to get the three from the bargain bin, they had multiple copies of one to three but four was nowhere to be seen. Same goes for five and six."

"Gek, I see you're as useless as ever."

"H-hey, it's not my fault!"

She puts it back in to the cabinet, closes it and stands up.

"You have a thing for crimson hair, don't you? Or those strong, stereotypical tsundere girls at least; the ones that'd most likely kick your ass."

"...E-Ehh, I beg your pardon..?"

Hitting the nail on the head, I don't know why she brought it up. She knows it'd be an awkward subject!

"Ehee, that's true... you should see his phone wallpaper and his favourite video.~"

Poking fun at me, Sayori also joins in as she hops towards Natsuki.

"Hah, really? Gross... uwa, I'm getting the shivers."

Holding both her arms, she pretends like she's freezing to death as she seeks warmth from Sayori. Embracing each other, they share a long lasting hug as I feel like my promise to Sayori became secondary.

"Y'know, I couldn't really care less if you're getting the shivers. I'm sure you're interested in certain character types or appearance."

"Me? No way, no way. I just like it if they're drawn cute. Hmm, speaking which, how come Sayori doesn't read manga?"

Looking at Sayori, she simply tilts her head. She never quite shown interest in it, though I don't think I've never asked.

"E-Ehh?"

Feeling pressured by Natsuki, Sayori slowly backs away just a bit.

"Well I just thought since you two are close, Yuki's interest in manga would rub off on you somewhat."

"Oh, well umm... I just never felt all that interested in it. I don't think I could ever be as passionate about it as you two, but thanks to it, the two of you are closer, right?"

Smiling sweetly at Natsuki she could only gasp as she looks over to me as I try averting my gaze.

"With that guy? Impossible, no way! I-I was just wasting time with him, that's all! We're not close!"

"R-Right? There's no way we are, I only read manga with her because she's my underclassman..."

Following after Natsuki, I couldn't quite be honest with myself. However, there's no way I can admit that if she's being stubborn.

"Is that what you thought about me, muffin face!?"

"M-Muffin face..."

Natsuki's outraged as though she's the only one offended, I'm hurt too you know!

"Heehee, you may not have noticed but Natsuki rarely smiles the way she did when you were reading together the other day."

"H-Hey, Sayori, zip it you!"

Natsuki waves her arms in front of Sayori to keep her quiet, however she takes measured steps back and continues giggling.

"Hahaha! Natsuki, you don't need to be that way, besides we-"  
"Oh shut it you! Or else the crack on your phone screen is not going to be the only problem it has!"

She takes out my phone from her pocket as I could already see a large crack from one corner to the other.

"H-Hey, that's!- ...Wait, where'd you..."

"Sayori said you broke her window with this, gosh, is this like some sort of brick?"

I believe it's the case that makes it appear bulky. But if the screens cracked then I'll be sure to get a refund...

"Yeah... well I had no other choice; it was in the heat of the moment."

Scratching my head, I couldn't look at them directly in the eye as I'm ashamed I skipped past the point of what phones were originally designed for.

"Hmm? Well, here you go. Not like there's any reason for me to hold on to it."

She hands it back to me as I begin checking for any other issues with it, however, Natsuki speaks the truth which is a relief.

"I'm back, Yuki! Is Sayori up there with you right now? Could you ask her to come down, I'd like to speak with her for a moment."

Hearing my Mother's voice, it seems she's back from clothing shopping.

"A-Ah yes she is but..."

I look over to Sayori as she answers with a nod.

"Yes, I'll be right there!"

Wondering what reason she has for Sayori, she gives us a small wave before exiting the room.

"Your Mother?"

Watching her leave, Natsuki asks a simple question as I reply with a simple yes.

"Hmm... It must be nice to have other adults to look up to."

Taking a seat against my chair, she slowly spins around.

"Mm, since we've been together for a long time, sometimes it feels like Sayori's part of the family."

We've been neighbors since we were young and there weren't many other kids around our age in the area.

"Hmm, I see... I grew up not knowing anyone on my street, back then my parents always told me to just stay away from strangers; which ultimately meant not greeting anyone who waved at me."

"...Must've been tough..."

"Yeah... it was. Anyways."

Rolling the chair closer towards me, Natsuki's expression changes.

"Since we're given the opportunity to right now. Have you come up with any ways to prevent another incident like yesterday?"

She calmly looks at me as I could feel her strong emotions behind her words. I don't think I've seen this side to Natsuki before.

"I just think we need to be there for her whenever we can. At least enough to not be a burden to her."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing... but even then, you did such things before, right? All those years you spent together, she hid it from you up until now. What if she tries hiding it again?"

Asking the important question, it's true that she managed to hide such a big secret from me for all these years. However, it's because I was simply blinded from my image of Sayori. The Sayori in my mind was always smiling, cheerful, kind and honest. It's like she had enough joy in her that she could bestow onto others. Such an image stuck with me and I never questioned it. I never took the time to ever think whether or not she was suffering.

"This time's different because we know the truth."

"Hmm... Well I don't know how that'd change things, but if you're content with it. I'll try my best for her... like she did for me."

"...Yeah, the same goes for me. Sayori knows this, she knows that we're here for her, she just needs further reassurance. I'm sure of it."

"Then that's that."

She hops off the chair and extends her arm towards me as though to shake hands.

"Let's do this, for Sayori's sake."

She grins as she leaves me no choice but to accept her gesture.

"Yeah, for our sake as well."

"Heh, well the plan will commence tomorrow then. Come find me behind the school building during lunch time... w-with Sayori of course! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything shady...I mean I don't know if I'm fit enough to go tomorrow, but I'll do my best."

"I didn't even mention shady and that was the first thought that popped into your mind. Uwa, you really are a predator, I'mma be sure to let Sayori know."

She obviously chose to not hear my words correctly as she rushes out of my room, but before closing the door, she pokes her head back in.

"Oh and be sure to read parfait girls too, I mean I'm sure you weren't able to concentrate on it thinking about Sayori n' all. Be sure to bring it back tomorrow, because I'm taking this."

She slides out a small novel from her bag as I immediately recognize the cover. A short story of an orphan who found new life with royalty.

"S-Sure I guess..."

Not like I'd have any say in the matter.

"Then I'll see ya tomorrow. You better come."

With a wave, Natsuki exits the room as I hear her exchange greetings with my Mother before saying farewell to them and departing. Come to think of it, she stayed longer than I thought she would.

...

They spoke longer than they would as Sayori eventually returns with packets of chocolate filled marshmallows.

"Yuki, I'm back with some marshmallows, she gave me a whole bag full."

"From the Candy Land I take it."

When we were younger, we used to go to the local shopping mall together and our favourite place was a shop that was filled with hundreds of different candy. One part of the shop displayed a dozen of original creations they change weekly so it was always fun to see what was new.

"Ehe, wanna eat a few? I won't be able to finish these by myself.~"

Sitting against the side of my bed, she opens the bag and hands me one.

"Heh, I'm sure you're just saying that. You can finish the whole bag yourself; I've seen you do much worse."

I snicker as I pop one into my mouth. I'm not a big fan of marshmallows, but I can see the appeal of eating something fluffy and soft, Sayori always loved them that sometimes she'd just roll them between her thumb and index finger even when she was told not to play with her food.

"Oh busted... hehe.~ They're so nice and fluffy, not hard like some you buy at the supermarket."

"They're top quality stuff, which is why they're usually priced above the average bag you get from the markets."

"...Mm."

She nods in silence as she slowly chews the marshmallow.

"...You know what your Mother said to me? ...She said if it was whether or not your fault that I became this way."

"She's not right is she?"

"Of course not... you've been with me for so long... how could it ever be your fault."

"Ahaha, well when there's something wrong with you she'd always thinks I'm to blame. I think it started when you were lost in that forest once."

"Forest..? Oh, that time. When we were having a family picnic, you dragged me in and started running around."

Thinking back to it, I sometimes treated Sayori quite poorly though at that time I was just thinking of playing around. Children don't really know what they're really doing sometimes.

"Y-Yeah... ahaha, when I returned to our parents, you were nowhere to be seen."

"It was really scary you know? All I could hear were bugs and birds chirping. All that was left to guide me were our names we etched into the trees. Hehe, but you were the first to find me; at that time you were sweating through your shirt and looked so happy to see me."

"It was my responsibility after all. I'm surprised you didn't start avoiding me from then on."

"Heehee, I honestly didn't like it and I thought I would start to hate you, but... I didn't; because you were always the first come to me. ...If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You've saved me many times in the past, and it only took me just yesterday to realise just how much you mean to me."

"..."

I don't think she knows just how much she's saved me which is easily double the times I've been there for her.

"A-Ah s-sorry, this isn't what I wanted to talk about..."

"It's okay, it's better if sat down and talked about this. Get it off our chest, you know?"

"Ehee, thanks, Yuki."

Handing the bag of marshmallows to me, she smiles elegantly.

"I hope we can continue being friends, Yuki. At least, until we graduate."

Accepting her offer, I take one marshmallow and throw it at her.

"Oww, h-hey what are you-"  
"You sure an idiot, you know that?"

Graduation's half a year away, there's no way I can accept that.

"H-How cruel! Not only are you insulting me, but you wasted one mashy!"

"The cost of one mashy's enough to snap you out of it. Sayori, until we're old and have children of our own, we'll still be together."

Smiling, I thought I said something clever as Sayori jolts. However, as her cheeks soon flushed, I realised that she may have interpreted it another way.

"Y-Yuki... I-I umm... ehee... I never thought you felt that way..."

Having trouble finding the right words, I immediately turn away from her as my body tenses.

"A-Ahhh! Y-You got it all wrong!"

Trying to correct the misunderstanding, Sayori doesn't need a confession right now, all she needs is someone to be there for me.

"I do..?"

She looks at me and waits for further explanation as I could honestly feel a throat cramping.

"W-What I mean is... we'll grow old together and find someone special, even then we'll still be there for each other... or at least that's what I'd like."

"Oh... heehee... To grow old together..."

"Yeah, I mean we've already been together for most of our lives already, why not continue doing so?"

"...I'd like that... ehee, I know we can't promise to do so... because we don't know what the future will hold, but from now on, I'll do my best... I'll try a little harder."

"That's all I need to hear. But whenever you need a little helping hand, just call me or Natsuki. We're here for you."

"Mm, I will, thank you, Yuki. I wouldn't know what it'd be like if I never met you or Natsuki."

"Aha, well I'm sure my life would've been pretty dull. You gave me confidence and learnt to trust people."

"E-Ehh, I did?"

This is probably the first time I've mentioned it, it was pretty early in our lives in elementary.

"Back in elementary when we were in the same class, remember that hermit crab shell that our teacher brought in and had on display?"

"Hmm..."

She tries remembering, but it seems she can't recall the event that took place.

"Apparently someone bumped into the shelf and then it shattered against the floor. Everyone was pretty down from it since they believed they could hear the ocean in it."

"Oh... s-sorry, Yuki, I can't seem to remember..."

"Nah, it's okay. I remember it because it really made me happy. You at least remember how poorly I was treated in that class, right?"

"Mm, you weren't well liked and some would usually pull pranks on you. I still don't know why though."

It's not like I can brag about my skill as a runner back then which apparently made lots of people jealous. And jealous kids can do bad things.

"They all blamed me for breaking it, even though I was nowhere near the shelf that day. I mean it wasn't like it was staged, it could've been an accident but they were all waiting for something they could blame me for."

"..."

I mean thinking about it now only makes me chuckle, however at that time I honestly felt like everyone was out to get me. The teacher may not have believed them, but it didn't really matter if she did, because I was still made to apologise for it.

"You were the only one who stuck by me... who trusted me, who stayed with me."

If Sayori doesn't remember it only further proves she does thinks not because she wants other people to think she's kind, but because it's in her nature. I don't think she realises all the good things she has done for me.

"Oh... I can't believe I could forget something like that..."

"It's an important memory of mine."

"Heehee, I'm glad it is.~ Thanks for sharing that with me, Yuki."

Putting the marshmallows aside, she moves in for a hug as I was honestly shocked by her initiative. If anything shouldn't this be the other way around?

"S-Sayori..."

"Ehee, sorry... I think I need a hug right now."

"...Then do as you please."

I wrap my arms around her and honestly she's emitting more heat than yesterday, if anything she's the one heating me up. We stay embraced for a while until Sayori speaks up.

"U-Umm, Y-Yuki..?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I've had my fair share of hugs for the day..."

"Oh, then umm... sorry, could we stay like this for a little longer? It seems I've lost my will to move for the time being."

"Ehee... okay, for as long as you'd like, Yuki..."

She slowly pats my back as though I were a sulking child; however I couldn't find the strength to retort. It felt surprisingly comforting, reassuring, that Sayori's emitting this much warmth which is the exact opposite feeling to the vacant eyes I saw yesterday.

...

After that, we proceeded to chat further into the evening as I eventually found the strength to detach myself off of her before my parents walk in. She changed the bandages wrapped around my head and legs as instructed by Natsuki as well. It's still surprising to me that she knows these sorts of things which makes me wonder why she has this skill.

I asked Sayori if she knew, however, it appears yesterday was the first time she ever demonstrated it.

Even though I may not be able to walk at my usual pace, I'd still be able to attend school but probably have to skip P.E and all the heavy thinking topics. I still would like the bandages to stay intact throughout the day as it does both help heal and relieve the pain.

...

"Sayori, are you awake yet!?"

In the early morning, I call for Sayori by her front door.

"..."

"If you don't respond, I'll-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Sayori swings the door open with a smile.

"You will?"

"Come up and-... Wow, Sayori, you're all ready and everything."

"Heehee, yup! Good morning, Yuki.~"

Slipping on her shoes, she steps out and locks the door behind her. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen her like this.

The past Sayori may have been a fake; an image that she wanted to burn into the minds of others. An image so well put together that even those close to her think nothing of it. I was one of them.

But now, the Sayori before me is the real deal. An ever so bright, burning flame which may become exhausted easily, but If we're there for her I'm sure her light will stay lit forever more.

Sayori... I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sure there are things that you've left out that you're not aware of, your heart may still be entangled, but... I know someday, someone will appear who'll treat you right, someone you can fully commit to, but until then, I'll be here to protect you.

"Yeah, good morning, Sayori. Come on; let's get going before we're late."


	4. To Understand One's Heart

Enjoying our slow stroll to school, we really aren't in danger of being late as I thought it'd take a bit to wake Sayori up and have her prepare. By the time we reached the gate, there was only a handful of students arriving and in the school grounds.

It's here where I usually part ways with Sayori, but now perhaps I'd like her to stay around her for a while longer.

"Even after all that rest I still feel sluggish, I'mma go get some coffee, want to come with?"

Asking Sayori, she willingly accepts as we head towards the back of the school building. I didn't expect to see Natsuki as I was pretty excited to purchase my drink before waiting for her to show up. However...

"Natsuki..?"

Like before she's directly in front of the vending machine reaching for the top. But this time, instead of jumping about, she's tip toeing.

"Natsuki's here too?"

Ready to greet Sayori, we slowly approach her; however the both of us were caught off guard with her language.

"Come on, you stubborn little sh- Argh! Honestly, if I ever see the one who puts these drinks up he so better give me a reason not to kick his f-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she notices us standing behind her as she gasps and straightens up.

"Y-You-... How long have you two been standing there?"

Holding the hem of her skirt, she may be more surprised than us as I neither of us could put on a straight face. In silence, I could only force a dry laugh to clear the air.

"W-We just got here... Mornin, Natsuki."

"...You two didn't hear any of that, right?"

"You mean finding the person and kicking his-"  
"Ah ahh!"

Perhaps Sayori didn't think it was anything to be secretive about as she tells Natsuki the least she wants to hear.

"F-Face! I was going to say face, okay!?"

From the top of her voice, she shouts as I couldn't quite understand why she's so worked up.

"Ahh man... this day's going to suck... I can already feel it."

She crouches down and holds her head with both hands as though she were caught in an embarrassing situation. If anything I don't really see what the problem is, but of course it's tasteless to say it aloud.

"Natsuki?"

Feeling quite worried, I call out to her as she immediately hops up and points her index finger at us.

"You two, didn't hear or see anything, okay?"

"S-Sure... I mean you usually jump so tip toeing is more discreet."

"Why do I get the feeling the two of you are closer than I thought?"

Blatantly asking that question, we both look at her and then to each other as Natsuki takes a few steps back.

"Close? Man I don't even want to deal with this guy, especially in the morning! I just want peace and quiet and my milk... Speaking of which, Sayori could you umm, press for strawberry milk."

With no questions asked, Sayori walks towards the vending machine and gets the strawberry milk for Natsuki. Which is strange because I believed Natsuki never wanted to admit she's too short to reach it herself.

"Here you go, Natsuki, your cold milk.~"

Handing it to her, she gives her word of gratitude before poking the straw in. But before she could take her first sip, the both of us could see that Sayori's quite interested in it. She's keenly eyeing it and as Natsuki moves it around, her eyes follow.

"Ehh... Do you want some?"

"Yes! B-but umm... you don't have to if you don't want to."

The past Sayori would happily accept it without a second thought; if she's given food she'll just eat it in seconds flat. But now, perhaps she's holding back, even if just a little.

"Mah, whatever. You can take first sip, but not too much, okay?"

"Oh, ehee, okay.~ Thank you, Nat-chan.~"

Left speechless, Sayori happily sips away as I can't really picture Natsuki being called, 'Nat-chan'. It's a cute nickname sure and if you look at Natsuki it'll be very fitting. However, once she opens her mouth she doesn't hold back which comes off a little boyish.

"N-N-Nat... Sayori, what did you say?"

"Hmm?"

After taking her sip, she passes the strawberry milk back to Natsuki as she simply holds on to it. She doesn't even seem interesting in it now.

"Nat-chan, ehee, It's a cute name, right?~ It's been on my mind since yesterday night when I was trying to sleep."

"O-On your mind at night... S-Sayori, what are you thinking!? N-No, actually I don't want to know, but N-Nat-chan is a no go!"

"Ehhhh? But it's such a cute name, you think so too right, Yuki?"

Sayori passes the baton to me as Natsuki's gaze pierces daggers in me. I feel like if I don't choose my words correctly, I'd be pounced on to.

"W-Well... some people just prefer to stick to their given names... Right, Natsuki?"

"Y-Yeah, just Natsuki like always is fine."

"Boo... If you say so, I just thought you'd like it."

Dropping the subject for now, we move towards the bench located a few meters away after I buy my coffee. Since we have more time than usual we can actually have a decent conversation before the bell sounds.

"Hmm, not going to sit down, Natsuki?"

Both Sayori and I take our seat as I take the time to open my can of coffee. There's just something invigorating with the sound of opening canned drinks such as this.

"Ehh, no I'll pass. We're gonna be sitting down anyways once class starts."

Making a fair point, she continues standing and drinking from her milk carton.

"Still, it's quite strange that we're all here early for once. I mean we're always in a rush and make it only minutes before the bell."

"Mm, that's true... It feels nice to be able to relax for a bit until class starts.~"

Getting a bit too comfortable, she rests her head against the wall behind her and closes her eyes. I bet if given the chance she'd fall asleep, no I can already see some floating z's coming out from her.

"Relax too much and you won't even be in the mood for classes. Though honestly who even thought starting school this early would be a good idea?"

Natsuki shares her thoughts as I believe her question is another rhetorical one, because I too believe it'd be better at least a few hours later. My mind takes time to soak in relevant information, especially in the morning; plus I'm not expecting to learn much given my state.

"Coffee sure doesn't help when you have someone snoozing beside you."

"Ehhhh? But I'm not snoozing... Ehehe... If I hold my bag like this, it's like I'm hugging my pillow."

I think arriving too early to school actually deprives you from learning.

"..."

"Ah, she's asleep."

With her mouth open just a little, Natsuki looks at me just a bit before walking towards Sayori with milk carton in hand.

"H-Hey... Pulling pranks on a sleeping person isn't-"  
"I-I'm not going to do anything bad, just..."

She places the milk carton upon Sayori's head and amazingly enough it balances.

"I drank all of it already, but... Sayori sure has a good sleeping posture, she doesn't move, her head stays in one position."

"Hmm... You're actually right."

Seeing her sleep so peacefully, especially with a milk carton upon her head, I couldn't help but smile.

We both watch over her in silence for a few moments before the bell sounds. Not taking into account that it was located directly above Sayori, she jumps as the milk carton does perfect somersaults in the air before Natsuki catches it in sheer panic.

"Ehhhh, why is it so loud... I was having such a nice dream..."

Her body trembles as she covers her ears with her hands.

"Well that is about what you get for letting your guard down. Let's get going."

She recovers faster than I anticipated as she's the one to lead us in to the school building.

"In the end, Sayori sure moves at her own pace, doesn't she?"

"You can say that again, though it's that Sayori which makes her more worthy of being club president than that Monika."

Tossing the carton in the bin, we follow behind Sayori.

...

I don't know why I bother with coffee in the morning when it doesn't do me any good.

Before I knew it, Lunch time arrives as everyone immediately rushes out of the room. It took me a moment to realise I promised Sayori I'd get her the ever so elusive yakisoba bread from the cafeteria. It's probably the most popular food choice that it basically sells out in minutes flat.

"Ahhh, this is bad..."

If anything I'd have better luck jumping the fence and find it in town; though of course I can't do that. Perhaps I could just buy her an abundance of assorted bread to appease her.

With that in mind I make my way towards the cafeteria, however just before I could get there, Sayori waves over to me.

"Yuki, Yuki!~ Look, look what I got!"

"...Wow."

Yakisoba bread.

"Heehee, aren't I lucky?~ It was the last one left!"

Smiling ear to ear, I too would be happy if I ever managed such a feat. I feel slightly defeated as I was the one who said I'd get it for her. But in the end, she has it and that's what matters I suppose.

"Just make sure no one steals it, hmm... You may want to wait at the area we were this morning, Natsuki will be there. I'm sure eating it whilst sitting down would be the best way to enjoy it. I'll buy my share and then meet you two there. Then we'll decide what we'll actually do from then on."

"Oo, okay.~ Ehee, don't get trampled on, Yuki.~"

"Same goes for you..."

She walks through the hallway minding the people near her and starts taking small nibbles from her yasisoba bread...

After watching her until she disappears into the crowd, I head into the cafeteria. I usually purchase a set meal from the ticket machine; mostly soup based as I find a table to eat on. But since we'll be eating in a place that's not here, I'll make do with bread and sandwiches for now.

...

"I'm back with some bread."

Sayori's long finished the yakisoba bread, and just as I thought she only had that. I bet all she could think about was eating it so I hand a few to her.

"Oo, you bought some for me too? Thank you, Yuki.~"

"Yeah, don't mention it. I'd feel bad if I ate all these myself."

The good thing about bread is that mostly everyone will enjoy it if given to them. Of course that goes double for food lovers like Sayori.

"I know you'd like the breakfast sandwich, which is basically what you'd usually eat."

"I'm salivating..."

"P-Please don't drool over it."

We enjoy our sandwiches and talk among ourselves for a while until we realise that Natsuki has yet to arrive.

"Hmm... Natsuki sure is taking her time."

"Did you invite her?"

"Yeah, well we did plan to get together at lunch with you."

A part of me think she may have forgotten, but my mind immediately rejects that thought as I'm certain she puts Sayori above many things.

"I'll try looking for her, can you wait here, Sayori?"

"Hm? Ookay, just don't take too long, okay?~ Curry bread is meant to be enjoyed hot, Yuki!"

"Let's just say it's up for grabs if it does get cold."

...

I don't want to leave Sayori alone, not when I promised I'd spend time with her, but I'm positive Natsuki's the same. If she's not here then somethings holding her up and I want to know what.

Checking the hallways of the first floor, I'm unsure of what Natsuki's class is as I've never asked. It feels like only yesterday that I've been here. About to ask for assistance from a passing 1st year, I overhear some voices louder than others as I curiously make my way towards it.

"Ahahah! Say, what d'ya think about that, Natsuki?"

Peering into the room, it's probably not a good image though I couldn't care less about it right now.

"Natsuki..?"

Muttering under my breath, I try my best to not draw attention to myself. Sitting in class, it appears as though she's been there since lunch started as other students circled around her.

"Well, I don't really think anything. Like I couldn't care less about that, you know what I mean?"

My first thought is that she's simply spending some time with her other friends, though upon analysing the situation I could see that's not the case.

"Hah? Natsuki, are you seriously sayin' that right now?"

The group consisted of an even amount of boys and girls, not the good mix too. It's obvious to me that they're trouble makers.

"Well I can't think of anything else right now. I want to go spend my lunch with my friends."

"Friends? What, Natsuki has friends? Seriously? That's like way too funny! I get it, they're guys who talk about that anime stuff, right? Ahahaha, uwahhh that's so gross.~"

It's obvious to me that Natsuki's holding her words back as she continues to sit without moving an inch. However, from their last comment, her body begins to tremble. I can't believe I'm witnessing this sort of thing; a group of kids picking on one which can most likely take them all on at once.

"Hmm? Heh, that's funny, I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to my face. Gross people calling others gross? Don't make me laugh!"

Unable to keep her cool for any longer, Natsuki rises from her chair and slams her hand against the table.

"All you go on about is and that. Frankly, I'm not interested at all; go file your nails on the side walk. I don't care what you say about me, but leave my friends out of this. They're better people than you or I could ever be."

With her sudden outburst, it leaves her classmates speechless for a moment before they all begin standing up.

"Oi, Natsuki... I don't like your tone."

This is bad, if things keep going the way it is, they're all going to meet Natsuki's fury as she herself would suffer some heat. With a deep breath, I calm my nerves and my rapidly beating heart. Firmly gripping the handle of the door, I slide it with enough force to make a loud bang that reverberates throughout the hall.

"Yo, Natsuki, didn't you hear? The bell sounded a while ago, so why are you still here?"

As they were willing to throw punches already, they all look at me with piercing glares as Natsuki seems surprised to see me.

"E-Eh? Y-Yu... What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, duh? Honestly, I've been waiting forever and you know how much I hate waiting."

To be really honestly, I don't actually hate waiting but I have to pull something out of my rear to intimidate these fools.

"Huh? Hey, th' hell are you?"

One of the more jumpy ones seems to have wanted to throw punches since this conversation began.

"Hmm, I really don't have to answer that, do I?"

Shrugging him off, I walk into the crowd as they surprisingly let me in and take Natsuki by the hand. Perhaps they're still shocked with my sudden appearance, I mean I am their senior and we don't really have business walking around here unless we're looking for someone.

"E-Ehh, w-wait, I'm-"

"Just listen to me, Sayori's waiting for us too."

Reeling her in, I whisper to her as I want her to notice my intentions of leaving before trouble starts. But before we could leave peacefully, one of them lunges at us.

"W-Watch out!"

With no time to react, I take the force of the blow to the shoulder. It felt like a sharp sting and hurts like all hell but it eventually became a numbing sensation thanks to my head. I'm sure it'd leave a bruise though, a pretty bad one at that.

"Hmm..."

I let go of Natsuki and look over to him.

"Hey, do you really want to have a go, like right now? This is a school zone, and frankly violence anywhere else would lead to severe punishment."

"T-Th' hell are you talking about? I don't want to hear that from some doofus who looks like they're just out of the hospital!"

"...Oh, you mean this? I guess kids still don't watch the news, do you? Don't you know what happened at a _certain_ alleyway this week?"

"What, like I care-"

It took him awhile for him to figure it out and honestly I feel quite glad that I managed to sit through the news on my day off. I guess being too lazy to walk and grab some anime to watch pays off.

"Oi... n-no way..."

As fear strikes their heart, there's apparently been some street fighting going on around here and a few students from our school were involved. One of our seniors who'd much rather throw punches than anything else.

"Y-You better apologise! I can't believe you punched _the_ devil!"

His classmates begin panicking as he quickly apologises for what he's done. Frankly I feel both embarrassed and guilty at the same time.

...

"Hahh... Y'know Yuki, you're something else. Something crazy... and stupid."

After a few moments of reconciliation, they made amends. Though I still don't know if they really are her friends or not. Since they now think I'm _the_ fist brawling senior, their image of both Natsuki and manga changed.

"Yeah well... I felt like I had to do something before the situation got out of hand."

Walking down the empty hallways, Natsuki laughs just a bit.

"Hahaha! Yeah right! You're the one who made the situation get out of hand! I can't believe you talked some sense into that bunch."

"W-Well, It wasn't easy and frankly I was a little afraid."

"Hmm, really? I don't know... ahaha! But you're actually a lot manlier than I thought, Yuki."

Suddenly complimented, my mind becomes a blank slate for a second.

"R-Really? Hmm... Well the hit doesn't hurt too much now, but I feel like the real devil would've just knocked them all out."

"Yuki, fighting? Now that's something I can't see, I'm glad you're okay, and it was for the best… And…"

Quickening her pace, she steps in front of me as I come to a stop.

"...T-Thanks, Yuki... Those idiots always try to start something and honestly, I felt like losing it for a moment there. The day already started off terribly enough... all it took was for one small thing to set the charge off."

Voicing her thoughts openly, I was taken aback. That the usual strong Natsuki I've come to know looked so vulnerable. And honestly, I feel uncomfortable seeing her like this. Like with Sayori, I never came to understand her heart. The reason she chose to open up to me, to read manga with me. Is it because she never had anyone she could talk about it with?

I really didn't think Natsuki of all people was the subject of bullying over a harmless hobby.

She must have built up a lot of courage to share her interest with me, even if I shared the same interest, it didn't mean I wouldn't ridicule her. But maybe she did think that, but she wanted to take that risk.

"...Don't mention it. We all have bad days. It takes a lot to hold back and I think you did well back there."

I too look away from her as I didn't think she'd express her gratitude so upfront.

"Not really... like I know it isn't an excuse to get all worked up over, but... I've about had enough with them. Manga, anime... they're not just for kids, everyone can enjoy them."

"Hah, right? I mean have you seen the adult works? There's gore and everything, makes my knees weak."

"Right!? Not only that but there's really deep, emotional stories that really get you thinking and then there are those that really creep you out. I wish more people could understand."

Getting her old spirit back, she jabs me against the arm and grins.

"You know, you really aren't so bad after all, Yuki. My image of you changed even if just a little."

I feel like this is the nicest thing she's ever said to me. ...As a matter of fact, it feels like we don't really know each other at all, and yet I feel like I could be upfront with her about anything.

"…There was doubt that I _was_ a bad person?"

Exiting the school building, she hops down the steps.

"A new member at this time of the year? Think of how disastrous it could've been; the Literary club, the only place where I can be myself, the place where I feel like I actually matter… my own paradise, it could've been ruined."

"Your paradise, huh..."

Watching Natsuki skip along ahead, I wonder how she became affiliated with the literature club.


	5. A Bandaged Heart

Returning to where Sayori is, she's in the middle of devouring my curry bread; I guess it has gotten cold by now.

"Oh you're back!"

"Sorry, Sayori, I had a few things to do after class."

Natsuki hops forward and apologises to Sayori with a white lie for an excuse, though I suppose there's no reason to tell Sayori what actually happened.

"Oh, like running errands for a teacher?"

I sit down for a bit and just like this morning, Natsuki chooses to stand. I mean there may be class after this as well, but its lunch time. A time to relax from the long, boring classes we had for the past few hours.

"Not going to have a seat, Natsuki?"

"I'll stand. We have classes after this anyways."

I figured.

"Well if that's the case then you can have the last bread in the bag. You haven't had the chance to eat yet, have you?"

Taking the last out, it's fittingly strawberry jam which compliments her everyday milk.

"Y-You don't have to, I mean, I'm saving up for later on..."

Holding her stomach as though it were about to grumble, she looks away from the bread I hold out to her. I guess strawberry flavoured food is one of her favourites given how hard she's holding back.

"Later on? Oh, that reminds me. It's Friday, wanna go somewhere after school? I mean if it's all right skipping clubs for the day."

"After school? Mm, I'm okay with that, it sounds like fun and club activities are paused without Monika here after all.~ How about you, Natsuki?"

"Eh? But if we're not going to our club then I...-"

Having trouble deciding, it's not like I'm forcing her to attend but I'm sure it'd be more fun with her around.

"Ehhh?~ Come on, Nat-chan! It'd be fun.~"

"N-Nat-cha... I-I told you not to call me that..."

With a mischievous smile, I could already tell she has Natsuki in the palm of her hand. Sort of like a certain Tiger.

"Heehee, if you come, I won't call you Nat-chan anymore.~"

A clever trap.

"You're really playing this way, Sayori? Hahh... Fine, I accept."

"Yay!~ With that it's decided, so where are we going, Yuki?~"

Given a moment to think; I more or less spoke without thinking as I'm not too sure where it'd be comfortable for us to hang around at after school.

"How about the cafe? You know, the one close to the arcade and batting cages?"

"Hmm... Oh, that one!~ I always wanted to go there, but... it's always busy with adults and other students from different schools."

It does become rather intimidating with students from different schools visiting the same cafe.

"Yeah it's a little daunting, but cheap food and good service is what draws people in. The food itself is not that bad also."

"And here I thought we'd be going to a fast food outlet or an arcade... or some shady place. A café sounds good to me, so we just wait by the school gate? I don't know the way there."

"Sure, you okay with that, Sayori?"

"Mm! I'm so excited that I don't think I'd be able to go through next class.~"

With both her arms pumped, I'm glad she's enthusiastic about it but it's another thing if it affects her studies.

"A-ahh... at least make it look like you're paying attention. You don't want chalks thrown around; the other kids will laugh at you."

"Oh, then I'll be sure to have the proficiency to dodge if that's the case!"

There's no saving this situation.

...

After meeting up at the gate, we proceeded towards the cafe. The moment we got here the place already had several groups of students hanging out and a few adults in their downtime.

"Wow... there's actually more to a cafe than I originally thought..."

"So you don't come here with Yuki a lot, Sayori?"

Sayori kneels and examines the displayed treats whilst I scan the menu above.

"Nope, since the beginning of high school we rarely did hang out after the last bell. We sometimes did, but very rarely."

"Hmm... I see. Well you two decide. I'll find us a table."

Leaving us to it, it doesn't look like Natsuki's interested in the menu or eating anything really. Maybe she had higher expectations, but I thought she'd at least take some time in looking through what the cafe has to offer.

"O-Oh, right thanks. See anything you like, Sayori?"

"Hmm... I'm stuck between this fruit tart and this chocolate cake..."

Having trouble deciding, it really seems like she wants the two.

"Why not get them both?"

"E-Ehhh? But I don't have enough for it."

Restraining her urges, it seems Sayori's not only trying her best to fight off her depression but her desires too. I mean its good practice for when we get older, and I do hear you can get food poisoning from eating way too much.

I signal the cashier as I quickly make my decision.

"Would you like to make an order?"

"Ah yes, one fruit tart, one chocolate cake and two parfaits."

"Y-Yuki, umm just the chocolate cake is-"  
"It's all right."

With a smile, I don't think now's the time to hold back. With the school week finish, we have the weekends to look forward to. Just thinking about it is hyping me up.

"I'll take half of the fruit tart and you can have some of my parfait as well if you want."

"O-Oh, okay.~ Ehee, thank you, Yuki.~"

Paying for the food, I take a quick check for the table number for the cashier as we then head over to Natsuki.

"Thanks for getting us a table."

Sitting down, Natsuki takes the seat beside Sayori as I sit in front of them.

"Meh, it's the least I could do. If all the tables were taken we'd have to find some other place."

She's surprisingly sitting down after choosing not to for the past two opportunities.

"Heehee, if that were to happen we could go to the park.~ Oh, speaking of park, they're renewing the play equipment there. I've always wanted a really good swing set there. I wonder if they're going to do it."

Seeing her speak so enthusiastically over the equipment at the park, it's nice that they're doing it; however, I'm not too sure on whether or not it'd be centered for kids rather than teenagers. I mean sure, parks are for everyone to enjoy but some are specifically designed for children to play in.

"Oh really? That's nice. I was always afraid of the chain breaking if I were ever on one. If I remember one thing I enjoyed it was simply climbing on to the equipment itself from all possible angles, or simply running up long slides without falling."

With nostalgia seeping in, we have a good laugh about it as realised we haven't left much room for Natsuki to join in.

"How about you, Natsuki? Was there anything that you enjoyed playing on the most?"

"M-Me? No way, I never played on those childish things..."

"Oh…"

Thinking about it is rather childish now, but back then it was rather enjoyable.

"Well thinking about it now is rather silly, I remember getting irritated sometimes when Sayori told me it's too dangerous to climb onto the roof of the main equipment set."

"B-But it was dangerous! Even your parents said the same thing!"

"Yeah, well I'm just glad I never fell and broke something. The bravery and athleticism I had when I was a child is long gone sadly."

"I wouldn't call that bravery... but I really can't see you do any physical activities at all, Yuki."

With a smirk, Natsuki rests her child against her hand and actively waits for a retort.

"Whilst I do prefer lounging about at home, I enjoy the idea of sports too, like baseball, volley ball!"

"...The idea of sports? Doesn't that mean you don't enjoy the physical part of it?"

I can't believe I let it slip.

"N-Not really, but t-teamwork, working together, y'know isn't that exciting, r-right, Sayori?"

I look to Sayori as she takes a moment to think about it.

"Ehee, when we were little, Yuki loved running and I always thought he'd join the track team. But when we started high school, the times I saw Yuki run grew less and less. Now, whenever our class does joint sports, he'd always end up slow jogging rather than running."

It's not like I had much to go with, if anything I enjoyed running simply because it made people notice me. It felt rather exciting having people say you're talented at something. But then you suddenly realise you're not as special as you initially thought and it really kills your spirit. Though it didn't hurt all too much as I soon found my one true interest.

"Hmm, Yuki liked running that much? I guess I could see that much... didn't he kick down your down?"

"L-Let's not talk about that..."

Laughing the situation off, the waiter comes with our food as I present the other parfait to Natsuki.

"W-Wait, I didn't order anything."

"Well you didn't but I did. I mean if you're here you may as well try the parfaits out."

"Y-Yeah but I didn't want to eat-"

"Just accept his generosity, Natsuki.~ It's a free parfait!"

Sayori cuts through the smooth tip of the chocolate cake slice with her fork and takes a bite. I recall the slice being really rich with a slight bitterness to cut through the sweetness. What a heavenly expression she has there.

"I-I'm not concerned for Yuki's pocket change at all! I just don't eat much and-..."

With her real desires being obvious to the eye, it's rather cute to how much she's resisting the temptation.

"Well if you don't want it then-"

I lean in to grab the parfait from her, and as expected she slides it away from my grasp.

"N-No... I'll take it! B-But don't get me wrong, It's not like I want it or anything, or _care_ about your generosity. There's a rule that you can't have more than one parfait..."

"..."

It took me a moment to realise that she's directly quoting from one of the girls from Parfait girls. Minori was her name? Come to think of it, when we were reading the manga together, her eyes did light up every time she got her own scene.

"R-Right... Anyways, Sayori could I have some of the-"

Placing her fork down against the empty plate, she wipes her lips with a serviette.

"Ahhh... that was so nice, so rich and yet…~ It wish it was a bit bigger so I could- ...Hm? O-Oh, did you want some, Yuki?"

The cake slice disappeared before I knew it as I at least wanted to savour a small bite.

"N-No... Just a bit of the fruit tart."

"Oh, ehee.~ Let's see... you like a bit more of the base, right? Here you go."

Crumbing a bit of the outer shell on to a piece, she forks it over to me as though she's planning to feed me.

"S-Sayori, I can get it myself..."

Feeling my face redden, it's like Sayori doesn't understand the situation of being in a cafe. No, I'm sure anywhere with people would be just as much embarrassing, especially with Natsuki here.

"Oh? This is interesting, are you going to take a bite?"

Natsuki simply accepts it as she takes from bites from her parfait, enjoying the front row seats of the situation.

"O-Of course not, I'm-"  
"If you don't take it now, I'm going to eat it all.~"

Sayori, that wasn't part of the deal!

"F-Fine..."

With a gulp, I close my eyes and bite down against it.

"Aww, how cute, aren't you two hitting it off.~"

"Sh-Shut up, Natsuki..."

With the sweet taste of the fruit tart in my mouth, the bitterness of the situation took over as I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wanted to.

"Heehee, now some for you also, Natsuki.~"

"W-What!? I-I never agreed to this!"

...

After being defeated by Sayori's secret technique, we continue chatting for a while as Natsuki brings up the book she borrowed from me. She critiqued it as overall enjoyable, however unrealistic as she said there's no way royalty would ever adopt a child from an orphanage. I found the book bittersweet but I never did try thinking about it realistically. She seemed awfully passionate about voicing her opinion.

And so, after we returned each other's books, we exit the cafe as a peculiar sound suddenly interests Sayori.

"Umm... What's that sound? Can you hear it; it's like a ting sound."

"Hmm... can't hear anything like that. Though, it might be the batting cages just near here. Want to check it out?"

With another last minute decision made by me, I ask them if they'd want to check it out.

"Batting cages… like baseball? Okay, it sounds interesting, the ting sounds really nice, heehee.~ Though... Natsuki, you have to be home soon, right?"

Taking into consideration that Natsuki always seems to be in a rush to get back home, she takes a moment to decide in silence.

"..."

She doesn't voice her thoughts; however it appears she accepted as she makes her way towards the batting cages.

"I take that as a yes?"

Sayori nods as though to answer as we follow Natsuki's lead. Up the stairs, she was already through the door as I could already feel my legs starting to ache trying to keep up with her. The complex is larger than I initially thought as the cool air conditioning feels quite welcoming.

Taking in the surroundings, we head towards the receptionist as its very clear to him that it's our first time here. And so, after going through the rules and tips, he recommends the cage on the far right which is designed for beginners.

"You're not going to give it a go, Sayori? It's not much but I can spare some for you to at least get a go."

"No no, ehee, I'm not really that interested in trying it myself, but I do want to see you and Natsuki play."

"Well, suit yourself... I don't know what I can do in my condition but."

"Come on, Yuki, you can't just use that as an excuse."

Natsuki steps in all geared up and ready to take the first try.

"You look all ready to go. Have you done this sort of thing before?

"Hmm? Oh no, not really. But it doesn't seem all that hard, just hit the ball as it comes, right? Can't be that hard."

Adjusting her helmet, she taps the tip of her shoe against the ground and loosens up her shoulders. If anything the helmet looks a little too big for her.

"Uwaa, Natsuki looks so cuuute. Cuter than usual! Can I take a picture?!"

"H-Hey, not so fast, Sayori! I'm not doing this so- Y-You're seriously taking pictures anyways?!"

Despite opposing the idea of getting her picture taken, Sayori simply listens to her own desires. It becomes quite a ruckus as I'm glad no one else is here to be disturbed by two high school girls messing about. And yet, why do I feel a strange sense of fulfillment just watching them?

...

It took quite a while as Natsuki soon accepts the situation she's given and allows Sayori to take a proper picture. But of course she didn't look at the camera; I sort of wanted at least one picture to capture this moment. Perhaps I could ask Sayori later when Natsuki's not around; she'd say all kinds of outrageous things...

"All right, I'll go in first."

Taking her position in the cage, it looks like she has the form right, though I can't say that with confidence. If you manage to strike a home run, you'll receive a prize; though we don't know what it is exactly.

"Go go, Natsuki!~ You can do it!"

With deep breaths, the first pitch was a little faster than I anticipated as Natsuki missed the ball. Though she doesn't let it get to her as she readies for the next.

"Ehh..."

At first, Sayori and I cheered her on as we hoped she'd at least enjoy her time. However, after the first it seems she's more or less releasing steam as she puts full force into swinging her bat. Some balls even reached the ceiling as I began feeling a little afraid that she'd injure herself.

And soon enough it appears she did; with her bat falling to the floor, she immediately clutches her left thigh and staggers.

"H-Hey Natsuki, are you all right?!"

Halting the pitches, we rush in to the cage as Natsuki desperately tells us there's nothing to be concerned about. But as her brow furrows, we could tell that she is without a doubt injured in some way.

"I-I'm fine, I just felt a little jolt is all... Like don't you guys ever get that from nowhere?"

"...Sure but... you're bleeding..."

The moment she removed pressure against her thigh, blood started dripping from her leg. During her time in the batting cage, there's no way she got injured enough to bleed. I don't recall any balls hitting her, nor did I ever see her bump into anything on the way here. So why is she bleeding?

"You're definitely not fine, Natsuki! Let me have a look and-"  
"Nono, I'm okay! This... this is nothing!"

Natsuki leans in to inspect her leg, however, Natsuki backs away.

She knows she can't fool us any longer, however she still tries to. There's just something that she isn't telling us, but... backing her up into the corner like this... is this the right thing to do?

 _"-perhaps you should place some trust in her. If there's something bothering her, she'd come to you because you're best friends, right?"_

The relationship between Natsuki and Sayori isn't mere acquaintances, club member or _just_ friends... They're close, aren't they?

"If it's bleeding then we should treat it before it gets-"  
"Really, I'm fine so just drop it!"

Raising her voice, I felt hostility in her words as Sayori falls silent and straightens her posture whilst averting her gaze.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Having trouble looking either of us in the eye, she looks at the floor and moves past us and out of the cage.

"…I'm going to the restroom…"

Halting for a brief moment at the entrance, she leaves us with those words and doesn't look back. Watching her leave, neither of us could utter a word.

"...Yuki, was I being too forceful?"

As though she believed it was her fault, Sayori continues gazing to where Natsuki walked off to.

"No... I don't think so, but... I think she was just in a tight position with no way out..."

"...Mm... I'm a bad friend, aren't I?"

Choosing to sit on the spot despite the bench being only a few meters away, she wipes her eyes with her palm.

"No, Sayori that's not it. You're-"  
"No no, ehee it's okay, Yuki..."

Her body quivers as though she's about to cry, however she holds her tears back.

"…I knew that something was unsettling with Natsuki today... No, that's not it... I always knew Natsuki was fighting against something... You know, at times she curses a lot and I don't think she realises that sometimes."

Come to think of it, her language this morning was really surprising.

"What am I saying..."

Rising from the ground, she waves at me as though she's about to leave.

"I'm going to go check on Natsuki, but this time I'll know when to call it quits."

"Y-Yeah..."

Watching her leave, I began feeling helpless as I desperately try to shake it off. There's no reason for me to be down in the dumps, I should be strong for Natsuki and Sayori both.

...

By the time we left the batting cages, it was already evening as we came to the fork in which we had to part ways to our respective homes. We offered to walk home with her as we're in no rush, but she declined.

Watching her walk away once again, the moment she turned the corner I looked to Sayori as she nods.

"We have to follow her."

With that intention in mind, we pursue after her; we may not be respecting her wishes, but if Sayori feels the same way as I do, then something must be up. I mean it's not like we're guaranteed to find out the problem if we follow her, but our gut feeling tells us otherwise.

"I really don't think we should be doing this but... it's for Natsuki, right?"

As Sayori whispers that, I suddenly feel an extreme sense of guilt.

"...Yeah, if she finds us I'm sure she'll be mad..."

Quietly stalking her, it's a good thing the street is somewhat empty of we'd look pretty suspicious.

"So then we just have to make sure she doesn't find out..."

...

The stalking felt like hours as Natsuki finally walks into the front lawn of a building. The house is a little on a small scale, compared to Sayori's and I; It actually looks pretty cozy.

"That's Natsuki's house?"

I say as I try to not draw attention to myself.

"Looks like it; I've never seen what her house looked like... she never allowed me to visit her..."

As she pulls out the keys from her bag, the door swings open with force as it almost hits her straight in the face. A man stood before her in a white t-shirt and un-kemped hair. His overall appearance is extremely disheveled.

"Ah, I'm ba-"

He strikes her against the cheek as the keys fall from her grasp.

"W-Wh-"

Both Sayori and I hide as my heart begins racing.

"T-That's..."  
"...her Father..?"

As I didn't want to admit it, Sayori finishes my sentence; however the truth isn't yet set in stone. A Father wouldn't just strike his daughter out of nowhere. There's just no way!

Peeking out once again, the man appears extremely crossed as he folds his arms.

"Where have you been?"

"...I was at school, the teacher-"  
"Don't lie to me!"

He slams his fist against the door as he doesn't even attempt to believe her words.

"You were out again, weren't you? With your friends? How many times must I say it before it gets into your puny head!? They'll leave you like everyone else, they're worthless! What you should do is what I tell you! Isn't this the reason why your Mother left you?"

"...But it wasn't because of-"

He strikes her in the opposite cheek with greater force as Natsuki staggers back.

"Don't give me that, you pathetic liar! You know what you did; you're the cause of everything! Now come!"

Grabbing her by the wrist, he forcefully pulls her in as Natsuki grits her teeth. Enduring his punishment; it must hurt a lot, however she's not retaliating, for some reason she's accepting it as I couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Stop!"

I move from my position as Sayori grabs my hand and shakes her head side to side, desperately pleading that I should stay hidden. But I couldn't just walk away from this as I step out alone and head towards them.

"Hah!? Who are you to tell me what to do!?"

Looking at the two, my gaze meets Natsuki's she looks away.

"You really shouldn't be hitting people like that... I mean, you should talk things out and-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do? She's my daughter, which means she's my property. I don't have to listen to you!"

"W-What? T-That's ridiculous… …C-Come on, Natsuki, say something!"

"..."

As I'm clueless with what to do in this situation, her Father grimaces at Natsuki's silence as she closes her eyes.

"See, she knows this which is why she'll stay silent or else."

Threatening her, she bites her lip so much as I begin to worry she'd pierce it.

"...It's okay, Yuki... What he's doing is right; it's my fault because I'm a bad daughter who doesn't listen to her parents, so I deserve this."

As though she were a robot, she recites lines that I don't even think even she believes as though it were to appease her Father.

"D-Do you honestly even begin to believe what you're saying? You're-"  
"Yuki!"

Cutting my sentence short, she grasps her arm as her eyes water.

"Please... just go..."

Without so much as even looking at me, I knew from that point on there really is no point of me even being here. My presence here alone would only further hurt Natsuki.

"...S-Sorry, Natsuki... I…"

With that, I exit from their front lawn slowly before sprinting away pass Sayori. The feeling of being utterly useless was enough fuel to deny my aching legs as they I eventually fall on the sidewalk.

Not even feeling an ounce of pain, I shift my body over as I'm left facing the orange painted sky.

"..."

If there's anything I could do to help her, I would... however after that attempt... the chances are extremely slim.

"Y-Yuki!"

With Sayori eventually catching up, she drops to her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey... Sayori..."

"...What are you doing..?"

"...I don't know... I want to do a lot of things right now, but..."

Covering my eyes with my forearm, there's no way I can openly show how vulnerable I'm feeling.

"...That really was her Father, right? Not a stranger or anything, right?"

Sayori still has trouble accepting it as I too wouldn't have ever believed that Natsuki had an abusive Father.

"...It seems that way... You know, whenever she mentioned that she had to be back for her Father, I never thought it was because of _that.._."

"...Mm, Natsuki usually mentions him from time... I honestly thought they were close and that... she just wanted to spend time with him."

"..."

A regular, good Dad... Did Natsuki have to lie in front of us like that?

"...I met Natsuki in the library; she was always reading by herself in the corner alone..."

"Hmm?"

As though she's telling me the first time she met Natsuki, I sit up and face her.

"I found it strange that someone as cute as her was always by her lonesome, so I tried talking to her. At first, I just wanted to see if she'd join the literary club, but soon after... I just wanted to be her friend."

"...I see."

"Mm, she was really irritable at first and really loud, but soon... she started to smile from her heart, ehee. From then, I always just wanted to see her smile... She became one of my closest friends."

Standing up, she pumps her arms with enthusiasm.

"If not for her I would've fell further down into the well. I want to help her, like she did for me!"

"...But does she even want it? I mean, she said to leave her alone..."

"R-Right... I did hear her say that..."

"Yeah, and I'm afraid if we do attempt to free her from him it'd only end up further hurting her."

"So... is there really nothing we can do? It must be awful living with a Father like that... Uuu, I don't want to see my Natsuki like that..."

"No, it's too early to give up... I'm sure there's something we can do... there's got to be something at least..."

Rising from my spot, I dust my clothes as we return to Sayori's home in which we further discuss ways to stop Natsuki's abusive Father.


	6. A Place That We All Seek

The moment we step into Sayori's room, she crashes against her bed face first and sighs.

"Even now I still can't believe it… I thought those kinds of things only happen in movies…"

It'd seem I've taken my situation for granted, my parents may yell at me if I've done something wrong, but they've never hit me like that without remorse.

"Just what's wrong with that guy… he treats Natsuki like an object or something."

Sitting against Sayori's office chair, I spin around as I feel extremely anxious. Just thinking back to it infuriates me.

 _"-she's my property."_ What the hell's with that?!

"Right?! Just because she's his daughter it doesn't give him the right to do that!"

Sayori forcefully hugs one of her stuffed animals and cries out.

"It's wrong on so many levels."

"Mm…"

Sayori slowly sits up whilst hugging her stuffed animal as I too stop trying to fidget around. All this anger is for nothing as it'd only further delay the situation. If we're to tackle this, we need to think with a clear mind, no matter how hard it is.

"So… what should we do, Yuki?"

The first thing that came to mind was calling the authority, like children services or something. However, if we were to do that and it comes up to be a false alarm, we'd be in big trouble.

"Children services… They don't do anything, would they?"

"Children serv- Yes! T-They would, wouldn't they? They would go and-"

At first thought, it would seem that they'd be perfect for the job, however we have no proof. And despite Natsuki's Father is doing to her, she's not fighting back and staying on his side.

"How about the police?"

"Do you really think they'd believe us?"

At this day and age, teenagers calling up police turns out to be false alarms on numerous occasions, pranks, even going so far as to make them inspect people's homes for absurd reasons such as they don't like the way they look. Not to mention what happened the other week with the street alley fight.

"But… I-It's worth a shot at least, right, Yuki?"

"…If it comes up with false alarms the consequences will be severe, but it is definitely something to hold on to. Let's leave that as an open option, anything else?"

If this were a proper strategy meeting in a manga, Sayori would be behind a desk and I'd be manning the whiteboard, however I don't think we even have enough ideas to fill in the blanks.

"Hmm… How about… ummm…"

Trying her best to figure something out, I too try my best, although nothing comes to mind.

"Uuu… nothing… I got nothing, Yuki!"

Squeezing her plush with great force and shifting her body about, she suddenly tosses it at me as I catch it a few inches from my face.

"A-Any further and you would have knocked me out."

"I can't think of anything… no matter how much I tell myself I want to help Natsuki as best I can, I can't think of anything…"

Pulling her knees towards her chest, she holds onto them with her head down.

"Sayori…"

Looking at the bird plush in my arms, it's a little strange but because of that trait, it's somewhat alluring. I hear girls are sort of into that thing. It sure has seen better days though.

Hopping off the chair, I place the plush atop of her knees and make it bounce up and down.

"It's pretty unrealistic to immediately come up with a solution to this. What we should focus on doing is just treating Natsuki in the same manner."

"…Mm I know, you're right… but I just feel so helpless right now. She means so much to me and yet, I can't do anything…"

I don't think I've ever felt so helpless in my entire life, just standing before the two as her Dad looks at me with that damn grin on his face.

"…Need a hug?"

Lifting her head up, the first thing she sees is the plush as I open up its wings.

"No… not right now at least, ehee. If anyone needs a hug, it's Natsuki… Should I hold her tight the next time I see her?"

"Aha, make sure to squeeze her tight."

"Mm! Ehee, the first time I hugged Natsuki, she flapped her arms like a bird, it was really amusing to see. I wonder if she'd do the same now."

She takes the doll from my hands and plays with it, slowly tapping one feet and then the other as if they were dancing.

"That'd be a sight to see."

Now that we've seen _that,_ I wonder if it'd affect our time together. I'd like to ask her things relating to it but I know it's tasteless. But if we want to get to the bottom of this, we need her assistance in some way, but…

 _"-the Literary club, the only place where I can be myself, the place where I feel like I actually matter… my own paradise."_

If I do bring it up there, then Natsuki would have nowhere to be. She likes the Literary Club the way it is, away from her problems; a place where she can indulge in reading with her friends.

"Yuki..?"

Realising I've been staring off into space, I snap out of it and turn around.

"It's nothing… Tomorrow, we should see If Natsuki wants to hang out. And if not-"  
"Then we should leave her be."

Over stepping our boundaries would likely make things worse.

"Yeah, for now we should just split and come up with something tomorrow."

About to leave for the day, a part of me wanted to check up on something.

"Oh… and umm, sorry for ruining your room aha, I don't think I've apologized for it. It must have been rather disturbing with all the replacements."

Looking back to her, she quickly shakes her head.

"Oh nono, it's okay! Ehee, I don't really mind, it felt rather refreshing sleeping without a door; like the rooms gotten a lot bigger.~ And the replacement was fast too, my parents know people around the area who are quick to help."

The repairs did finish rather quickly, though I can a part of the floor somewhat damaged from the falling wardrobe as I lightly tap my foot against it.

"That reminds me… You don't have those bottles anymore, right?"

"Oh, nono, I tossed them out, ehee. Like you said, I don't need them anymore, right? If those thoughts start eating away at me again, I'll tell you.~"

"Hmm, all right then…"

Looking at her smile fills me with relief; however, I can't quite believe her words with a hundred percent certainty as I hold out my hand.

"Hmm?"

She tilts her head as she wonders what I'm doing.

"Sayori. You still have some, don't you? I know you."

"E-Ehhhh? I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Averting her eyes, she taps her two index fingers together.

"Well, it's not like I want you to throw them all away so suddenly. But do let me know if anything comes up, yeah?"

"Mm! I will. You don't need to worry about that.~"

Placing her plush against her bed, she hops up.

"Now then! I think my parents will be home soon, you should stay and have dinner with us!"

…

After enjoying dinner with Sayori and her parents, I return home to my room in which I quickly crash upon my bed.

"Hahh… what a day."

Feeling around my head and then my legs, I don't think today has been very good on them. Given the moment to finally relax, I suddenly feel quite nauseous.

"Ekk… if this keeps up, then tomorrow will be a no go for me…"

Sitting up, I drink a glass of water and try calming myself down. The great thing about spending most of your time in your room, one would usually keep a reserve of water.

"All right. Time to figure out some things on my own."

…

That night, I dreamt of beating Natsuki's Father into submission as I ordered him to never lay a finger on her ever again. It's a little farfetched and unrealistic as there's no way I could ever go against a grown adult.

As morning arrives, I message Natsuki if she wants to do anything with us today before we have school tomorrow. The time it took her to respond was painfully long as it was almost time for Lunch.

 _"Sorry, I have to skip today. Keep Sayori in check for me, okay?"_ Is the messaged she sent back. Despite being worried about her, she's concerned about Sayori.

I mean, I understand her concern, but I'm sure she still remembers what happened yesterday. My thoughts are about her and I'm certain she knows I won't accept the outcome I experienced. But she leaves me with little room to mention it, so I stay quiet and say I'll take care of Sayori.

"So yeah, that's what Natsuki messaged back."

Sayori visited the moment after I had breakfast as we coop up inside my room.

"So Natsuki's out for today… Have you come up with anything?"

Sayori sits by my bed as I lay against the floor, staring at the ceiling fan weakly turning.

"A bit of this and that, but nothing we can really put into work unless we investigate further."

"That's true… And I was wondering, we've seen this happen a lot during movies and such, right? So what if… what if we try doing what they did to resolve the situation?"

As Sayori lazily mentions her idea, she does have a point that this happens sometimes in drama shows and the like.

"But the thing is, they're usually adults and/or have connections that'd help."

"Mm, ehee, you're right. It was a just an idea… And by the way, how are you doing, Yuki? Does it still hurt?"

"Hmm? Oh, not too much anymore. It's not really throbbing as much as before, though when I apply pressure against it, well… it hurts a little. Nothing too much though."

"That's good to hear, ehee, I'm glad that you're doing better. If you need anything just let me know okay?~ Natsuki taught me a few things."

Pumping her arms, she appears rather confident in offering her assistance whenever need be.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to arrive."

Ruffling the bandages around my head, it quickly comes loose and falls against my lap.

"Applying bandages around my leg is easy, though here's a different story. It's rather loose, so I was hoping you'd fix it up for me."

"Oh, okay.~ If it's just that, I can teach you how to properly wrap it."

Not sure whether or not to feel guilty, it's a pleasant feeling having someone care for you. Not only that but I feel as though Sayori's at her happiest whenever she's helping another person. Whenever she's happy, I feel like everything's going to be okay.

…

As the day proceeds further, we couldn't quite gather any useful intel on how to help Natsuki's situation at the moment. So we mostly spent it as a lazy Sunday, with no motivation to do much, let alone head outside.

I soon remembered I had some law related manga that's to do with courtroom trials and investigations, though it seems that I've misplaced them as they're nowhere to be seen.

"See ya, Sayori… We'll have better luck tomorrow to figure something out. If we're doing this for Natsuki, I'm sure of it."

At the door step, I bid farewell to Sayori as it was getting later into the evening. With school being tomorrow, it's unknown to us whether or not Natsuki would be attending after we witnessed that ordeal.

"Mm, we will since it's for our Natsuki! Bye bye, Yuki.~"

Stepping out, a car suddenly pulls in as a tall figure soon steps out. With a rugged face and a sturdy build, it seems that my Father has returned from work after a few days elsewhere. Seeing him so abruptly, an idea pops into my mind.

Sayori was at a loss for what to do as she bows repeatedly upon greeting him as he shows a genuine smile to her before leaving the driveway. Upon seeing me at the door step, he gives me a small nod as I take a few steps back to give him some space.

"I'm home, Yuki."

He appears to be exhausted from work, however like always, he bends his back just a slight and looks me in the eyes. He always had fierce eyes, but they always have a gentle touch to them upon returning.

"Welcome back, Dad."

Taking off his shoes, he passes me his coat as I hang it against the hanger as he makes his way into the house.

"U-Um, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"U-Uhh…"

Having trouble putting it into words, it's hard to tell him so suddenly as I'm sure all he wants to do right now is to have a warm bath, followed by a hot meal at the table. I'm still quite shocked at the lecture he given me the other day regarding Sayori's case. He was proud that I saved her life that's for sure, but it's another thing if I damage the property as much as I did. Whilst sometimes it's inevitable, he knew I didn't really care about it at all so long as Sayori was safe. He's a perfectionist, every time he gets the job done; there are neither casualties nor collateral damage. It's how he became so highly admired amongst his peers.

"…If you found out that one your colleagues was being abused by a higher up. What would you do?"

Throwing away my anxious feelings, I look him in the eye as his widens.

"Abused? Hm, well let's say being verballing abused is one thing you have to bear like it or not. But in your case, I assume that it's not just that now is it?"

As though he already knew my intentions, it's pretty hard to hide things from him.

"Yeah… My friend's going through a rough time and I was just wondering if-"  
"If I could lend a hand?"

"If possible…"

He takes a moment to think as he crosses his arms whilst his fingers slowly tap away against it.

"Do you have evidence to support your claim?"

"Evidence? …N-No, nothing solid…"

With only my words to go by, I don't have anything short of solid evidence to go with. Whilst he is my Father and he should put some trust in me, I can understand where he's coming from. In order for him to take any legal action, there must be some evidence to back my words.

"Then we have nothing to go by asides from your words. It's not like I don't trust you my boy, you've saved the life of one already and I'm proud of you. However, if I bring this up with my colleagues-"  
"Yes, I know."

He clears his throat and nods.

"You've got my blood in you, I know you can put it to good use. You'll be able to solve this problem with your own strength. But if not, your Father will lend a helping hand; only if you've gained solid evidence to support your claim, am I clear?"

"Clear. I understand."

I unconsciously sigh as he ruffles my hair with a chuckle.

"Great. Whilst I can't take action now, do know I'm willing to lend an ear if you can't take the stress alone. I'll be off duty for the time being, so you needn't rush things. Take your time; rushing will only dilute your mind. Chances may slip pass leaving you none the wiser."

With a genuine smile, I can slowly feel my spirits refreshed. So long as my Father's here, I know we can put a stop to this.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad. I'll be counting on you when the time comes."

…

As Monday comes along, I head off to school with Sayori as usual and for some reason expect Natsuki to either show up extremely late, or not attend all together. However, the moment we pass the corner, we see her at the vending machine. Something about it seems bittersweet.

Not sure how to greet her, I want silently towards the vending machine as Sayori quickens her pace.

"Na-tsu-kii!~"

Abruptly hugging her from behind; Natsuki gasps as Sayori nuzzles against her as promised. However it doesn't seem she's flapping her arms like a bird.

"W-Wah!? S-Sayori!? Don't just hug me from outta nowhere! B-Better yet, don't hug me at all!"

Natsuki shakes her off as Sayori could only giggle whilst taking a few steps back.

"Ehehe, good morning, Natsuki.~"

"A-Ah, good mor- I mean, that's not it!"

Pointing at Sayori she appears to be upset over something and I don't think it's directed solely at her sudden hug.

"I was _this_ close, _thisss_ close!

Emphasizing that she was really close to getting her signature drink, I could only laugh inside as it appears nothings really changed. However, I wonder if it's for the better.

"W-What? What's with that look?"

Unable to see what sort of expression I have, I could only avert my gaze at the ground. However doing so, I caught a glimpse of something unusual.

"A-Ah n-nothing… I just noticed, you're wearing tights today?"

"N-Na!?

Her cheeks redden as she distances herself away as she tries covering her legs.

"T-That's what you've been staring at!? C-Creep, gross! I knew you were like that but now you've taken interest in someone's legwear!?"

I feel as though the moment I met Natsuki, it's been nothing but insults from her. Maybe because she's always so forward about it. However as of right now, I'm hurt!

"T-That's not it! I was just stating it!"

"Uhuhu, I never knew Yuki had that sort of interest.~"

Damnit, Sayori! You're supposed to be on my side!

Giggling aloud, she fans the flame whilst stepping towards the vending machine.

"Andd, there!"

She selects the milk for Natsuki with ease.

"H-Hey, Sayori!"

Natsuki turns around as she appears to be upset that Sayori chose for her.

"Heehee, here you go.~"

Grabbing the milk in the dispenser, she throws it towards Natsuki as receives it perfectly.

"A-Ah, t-thanks… I mean! Where did you guys even come from?!"

"From the gate of course."

It's obvious that she meant something else entirely, however for some reason I wanted to tease her a bit.

"Geh, smart alec… Hmm, well whatever."

…

As usual, I purchase a can of coffee for myself as Natsuki begins drinking away at her own beverage. Sayori herself seemed left out as she soon bought herself a carton of chocolate milk.

"Oh, and I'm out for lunch today. Just so you two know."

Resting against the bench until the bell sounds, Natsuki suddenly speaks up.

"Hmm?"

"Ehh, okay, sure thing. Have things to do?"

Throwing her carton into the trash bin, she begins walking away.

"Mm, I have a few things due in the afternoon, so I want to get them out of the way. I'll still be attending the club after school though."

"All right, we'll see you there then, Natsuki."

"Bye bye, Natsuki!~"

With a silent nod, she leaves as I'm left wondering whether or not she's hiding something. Taking the last gulk from my coffee, Sayori exhales loudly as though she's been holding her breath.

"Sayori?"

I look over to her as she appears to be worn out and droops down from the bench.

"Yuki… did I seem normal?"

They say hot chocolate can make one feel sleepy, to the extent of numerous people drinking it before bed. However, I don't think cold chocolate milk has the same effect. Sayori appears to be exhausted from trying to act normal.

"Normal? Ehh… I guess so. I thought you were the same as ever."

"That's good… I dunno but I had trouble sleeping last night, I was thinking about Natsuki a lot, like how to act around her and other things. You said I shouldn't try to change the way I behave in front of her… so when I keep thinking about that, it gets harder and harder."

"Hmm…"

Thinking back on it, Sayori mentioned she only acted happy enough for people to perceive her as a bubbly, cheerful girl; enough so her heart will stop hurting.

"Well, I think you should just go with what your heart desires most."

"Ehh?"

I rise from my spot as I anticipate the bell to sound at any given minute.

"You've been around with Natsuki a lot, right? So I'm sure regardless of how you act, Natsuki won't hate you for it. She cares about you a lot, and you're the same, isn't that right?"

"…Mm, I do."

Casually spinning the milk carton in her hands, she reveals a small smile; almost as though she's reminiscing the times she spent with Natsuki.

"Just do your best and it'll work out. I'm here too, so you're not in this alone. I too feel like I have to tip toe around her to an extent, so we'll keep each other in check, okay?"

"Ehee, I know, it's just that… I worry about a lot of things… But I guess if you're here, Yuki. It'll all work out somehow.~"

For some reason it's like she has more confidence in me than I do with myself; it's a comforting feeling nonetheless.

"Yeah, so once again… Let's do this, for Natsuki."

"Mm, for Natsuki!~"

…

After classes, we decide to have lunch in the clubroom as I sort of miss the comfort of it.

"So what's for lunch today, Sayori?"

"Hm?"

In the middle of stuffing her face, she looks to me and quickly swallows which immediately prompts her to chug her water bottle.

"H-Hey now, you can answer after you finish your bites y'know…"

With a loud exhale, I feel bad that she wasted water that she could have savored after finishing her sandwich.

"I-It got stuck in my throat… My Mum made me a BLT sandwich with chicken.~"

She shows me the cross section of her sandwich and honestly I wish I could take a bite from it.

"A BLT, hmm?"

In juxtaposition to her appetizing sandwich, I look to my lunch in sorrow.

"…all I have is a piece of sweet bread."

Feeling as though I've spent too much for lunch last week then followed by our outing at the café and the batting cages, my parents would flip if I keep asking them for lunch money.

"Eheehee, poor Yuki.~"

She happily munches away at her sandwich as I take bitter bites from mine.

Upon finishing our lunch, I rest my head against the table as I look off to the side where Sayori's sitting on the table.

"So… any bright ideas, Sayori? Though bright or not, I think its better off to say whatever you've thought of."

"Hmm… It's not really an idea, but…"

Swinging her legs, she looks off towards the back of the classroom, specifically at the corner where the storage room is.

"Natsuki has the entire collection of her manga, right? …So if she does, how did she get it if her Father acts the way he does?"

"Her manga? …Yeah, now that I think about it that does seem strange… Better yet, she has some pocket money, perhaps she saved enough for it?"

"I don't know…"

Although, the only times I've seen her spend money is just on strawberry milk at the vending machine. It's not exactly expensive; it's honestly rather cheap compared to my can of coffee.

"But I guess that's not the case… You'd have to save up lots for it, even those in the bargain bin. Not only that, but she has the collector's box, so it's most likely an upfront purchase…"

Something about this just doesn't add up.

"Right? If he abuses her like he does, doesn't that mean he treats her like-… someone that he doesn't like? I mean he may only be giving her enough yen just to buy strawberry milk!"

Perhaps she's getting funds from a different source. No, she can't be possibly working with someone who forces their own daughter to cook for them every day.

"So what… You think he has like ehh… Personality disorder or something?"

That's the only reason I can come up with. If it's true then that'd answer some of our questions, however, that only leads to further queries.

"Then again… why is she wearing tights today out of all days? Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Under her tights..?"

"Yeah… something under her- W-Wait, this is a dangerous thought process!

With the image running through my mind, I shake it off as Sayori gives me a condescending look.

"Huhu, what's under Natsuki's tights?"

"H-Her legs obviously!"

Darting my eyes, I couldn't keep a straight expression as Sayori chuckles.

"Mm… her leg was bleeding the other day, wasn't it?"

"…It was; enough to run down her leg and dampen her sock."

Sayori falls silent for a moment as though she didn't want to speak her mind.

"Do you think it's related, Sayori?"

After a moment, she nods.

As we both ponder about it, leaving bruises is one thing, however enough to pierce the skin enough to bleed? That's an entirely different matter, the injury resembled a deep cut, so a simple band-aid wouldn't suffice.

"…Ahhhh!"

Sayori suddenly screams as she hops off her table, which makes me alert as I immediately rise with her.

"W-Whaa?"

Clutching her head, she shakes it left to right as she shuts her eyes.

"Get out of my head, get out, get out!"

"S-Sayori..?

Repeating the words; "Get out.", she constantly shakes her head as I'm a loss for what to do. She appears to be in pain as I look like a complete idiot hovering my hands over her.

"…I want to help her; I want to help her I know I can! So yet why do I thinking that I can't?!"

Tears begin falling as her body quivers.

"Sayori..."

Whilst I admit that Sayori's sounding pessimistic, I understand her worries.

"Sayori."

Calling her name once more, she peeks out from her hands as I firmly place mine against her shoulders.

"You feel helpless, don't you?"

Averting her gaze, she nods just a bit.

"Frankly, I too am afraid of interfering, especially so if Natsuki's against it. However, we shouldn't let our worries get the best of us."

You've made it this far, Sayori. There's no way I'm giving up and neither should you; if we do, we're sure to regret it. I'm letting you go, not until we all get a happy ending. But even then, I hope we can look back on all of this and say that what we did was right.

"I know... I know that! But..."

"You know... I mentioned this to my Father yesterday, about Natsuki's case."

"Your Father..?"

Sayori's eyes glimmer as though a slither of her hope's been restored. We mustn't give in to despair; if we do it's all over.

"That's right; he's an officer, right?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, I try reassuring her as I take a few steps back.

"Yeah, with loyal subordinates by his side. The catch is, he doesn't fully believe me, at least not yet."

"Not yet? So then-"

Before Sayori could finish her sentence, I could sense the air of negatively surround her once more as I place my finger against her lips.

"We just need something solid. It'd take some time, and like he always said, gathering evidence requires lots of leg work. When we do obtain it however, we can count on him to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh… Mm, he was always reliable from what I can remember… Sorry, Yuki, you're always cheering me up and…"

"It's all right, Sayori. I don't mind at all."

Sayori's trying her best, that's all I can ask for.

"So then, it may not be a lead, we may find some answers over Natsuki's manga. I have to say, that's a nice find, Sayori. I didn't think about that at all."

Drying her cheeks with her forearms, she soon reveals a cheerful smile.

"It just came to my mind, that's all.~ …Should one of us ask her this afternoon?"

"The sooner the better I guess… Though having said that, which of us should?"

Thinking about it just a bit, Sayori points at me.

"It'd be strange if I asked from nowhere, I think it'd be better if you'd ask; since you read it with her after all."

"Hmm, well sure but…"

It'd be easier for me to ask without arousing her suspicion, that's true; however, I shouldn't underestimate their immaculate bond.

"If things get hairy, come switch the conversation over, all right?"

We should do well not to destroy what she has left.

…

Once classes were finished, Sayori comes to find me before we head into the clubroom as we wait for Natsuki to arrive. Waiting as we read through a book together, numerous thoughts come and go in my mind before the door slides open.

"N-Natsuki..?"

We both sit up to greet her as my eyes fall upon the clock situated at the front of the room. Natsuki's an hour late as she appears to be worn out as she's panting heavily whilst wiping her brow.

"Sorry, I had sports in the afternoon and I had to help with the cleanup…"

"Sports? Oh right, there was commotion coming from outside during my last class."

With screams that come and go, it was difficult to concentrate. Sayori shrugs it off as she steps towards Natsuki with a bottle of water.

"Oh thanks, Sayori."

She drinks half the bottle before returning it to her.

"Ehee, sports sure do make you sweat."

"Hah, sure wish it didn't. You two haven't been messing around since I wasn't here right?"

Since we have no official activities, this club is more of a relaxation time than anything. I wonder when Monika will return so we'll actually do something club like.

"We were just reading a book together."

I hold up the book for her to see as she firmly nods.

"Mm, I wouldn't want to return to you two flirting with each other."

We were never flirting!

Natsuki lazily walks to her table on the other side of the room and rests her head against her bag.

"Well, this is a problem…"

I whisper to Sayori as she leans in.

"What is?"

"How am I supposed to read with Natsuki, if she's tired?"

"Wow, do you want to read with me that much, Yuki?"  
"!?"

I turn to her as I fall speechless that she heard me.

"I can hear you from over here you know, even if you're whispering. Gek, what are you getting at? I feel like after what happened this morning you'd finally get a criminal record."

"You're still on about that?!"

With a grin, she sits up with rubs her eyes. However, after a brief moment she falls back to resting against her bag.

"Well if you want to read with me than go ahead. Though... you'd have to read it to me."

Closing her eyes, I believe all she wants to do right now is rest. However, I also think she's keen on me reading it out to her.

"Hm, all right then. I'll get the next volume."

…

It took only a few pages in for Natsuki to tell me that I'm a terrible reader and that my voice would never be suitable to read bedtime stories. But even if she did mention that, she never once told me to stop as I took it as a cue to continue forth.

"Things are starting to get intense…"

As the plot begins to divert into a darker tone, Natsuki chuckles.

"Right? You'd never see it coming."

"Y-Yeah…"

As I continue forth reading, I begin feeling more drawn to the story and how it'd conclude. Natsuki too seems to be more interested in my reading as her eyes are no longer closed, but staring out the window. It makes me wonder what's currently going through her mind.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask, Natsuki. Where did you buy Parfait Girls? I haven't seen it anywhere in store."

"Hm? I just bought it from the second hand book shop."

Taken aback by her response, I memorise the page number as I begin inspecting the overall quality of it. Not one page is crinkled, nor is any part of the cover damaged with dents. The previous owner must've been a collector.

"That's a surprise, it's well maintained so I thought-"  
"That it was from somewhere else?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hm, well I too thought it was a good find. The previous owner took well care of it so I'd like to respect it and treat it as well as they did. But of course, you gotta take well care of your books or else the world inside them would be lost and forgotten. There may be millions of copies sold throughout the world, _however in saying that, a world is still a world_."

She effortlessly gives me a lecture on book caring as her eyes follows birds that sometimes fly past the window.

"I think the condition of how well you keep your books tell a lot about a person. Sometimes with age it's inevitable, and of course accidents can occur but even then there is a way to restore them to their original glory."

"Y-Yeah, that's for sure…"

"And Yuki."

Turning her head just a slight, she looks up at me as I couldn't quite detect her usual cheeriness; though she is rather tired but I guess her mind is still going strong.

"I guess you're a good person. Not like that means much. Anyways, why did you want to know? Were you planning to buy them for yourself?"

"Oh… right. No, I was just curious, that's all. I mean I always see collector sets way out of my price range. They look great for sure, but it'd dig into my pocket."

"Heh."

Getting her usual attitude back she smirks.

"Well you'd be an idiot to pay full price without a job. My Grandma bought me it when we went shopping together."

"Your Grandma?"

With yet another answer I didn't expect, it feels like things are slowly coming together. At least the question to how she got her hands on the set.

"Yeah, I really like her, she's so kind and understanding, heh and she makes muffins like you wouldn't believe; one bite is enough to send you to paradise."

With a genuine smile from her heart; it resembles the one she showed when she thanked me for saving Sayori's life, I'm sure of it. But if that's the case something doesn't add up here. Does her Grandma not know of how horrible her son is treating his daughter, or is it because even she is powerless to put a stop to it?

"That sounds like my kind of muffin. I'd still like to try the one you made before when Sayori mentioned them, but I wouldn't mind to have a taste of hers."

It's has to be the former, _it just has to be_. Regardless of how the two may not be connected, it's worth a shot. A shot in the dark, it's all we have to go by at the moment; I'm sure we can use this.

"Hm, well you'd probably not be able to. She lives in Tokyo so she's rarely able to visit."

"Oh, well… I see… that's a shame."

"But… I-I guess I can make some if you really wanted them."

Darting her eyes about, she soon closes them and looks the other way.

"L-Look we're almost out of time, hurry up and finish the chapter!"

Seeing her like this makes me feel bittersweet as I couldn't help but smile and laugh just a bit; with no need to hide it, I'm coming to truly treasure these moments with her. I wish that we could spend our days like this without worry, simply staying in clubs afterschool; lazily reading a book together and having a good time.

"Whatever you say, Natsuki. I look forward to the muffins you make for me."

As I prepare to continue reading, her body jolts and shakes the table as she rises with a flushed face.

"Sh-Shut up you dummy! They won't be for you at this rate!"

It's clear to me that's she's embarrassed as she overhears Sayori's giggle and faces her.

"W-What's so funny, Sayori?!"

"Ehee, oh it's nothing.~ It's just that this book is so funny I can't help myself."

"That's a book on geometry! Are you doing your homework?!"

Getting really riled up, Sayori continues giggling as she's trying to write in her book.

Yeah, if all days were like this, it would definitely be paradise.


	7. Our Heart's Desires

As soon as club activities were over, Natsuki headed on home, perhaps earlier than usual as Sayori and I remained in the club room. I tell her the details on how she got her manga collection. It seems that Natsuki's never mentioned her Grandmother to her before.

"Her Grandmother?"

Putting aside her maths homework, she fiddles around with her mechanical pen as I sit on the adjacent table.

"Has she mentioned her before?"

"Nono, I haven't heard about this... The more I find out about Natsuki, the more I realise I don't really know her all that much. These past few days... it just feels like it's been some sort of dream. A horrible dream..."

I guess it's those sorts of things that don't really come up in conversation unless asked. If this were a dream I wish we'd soon wake out of it.

"Yeah, it does seem like that sometimes... The strange thing is that if she does treat Natsuki kindly, then why hasn't anything been done about her Father?"

Sayori sits back against her chair and tilts it slightly whilst cluelessly staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm... Maybe she just doesn't know about it? Could we somehow ask her?"

That was my initial thought; however with her living in Tokyo, it's a long train ride away. Not only that but I have no idea whereabouts in Tokyo she lives. Such information proves useless to us.

"I could run around Tokyo for months and still won't be able to find her."

"Oh she lives in Tokyo? Hmm, I hear Tokyo's really big and has lots of really good food too..."

Getting off track, Sayori begins daydreaming as I try snapping her out of it.

"Hey now, if we're going to experience Tokyo's food, then at least wait until after we solve this issue."

"Ehee, right? Let's go eat with Natsuki again once this is over!~"

Showing a big, beaming smile, Sayori sits correctly in her chair again and begins drawing a small diagram at the back of her book. With the word, Grandma, written in a circle, she draws an arrow towards Tokyo and just below it in small letters; she writes all you can eat.

I guess with a specific end goal in mind it may further motivate us.

...

Heading on home with Sayori, we continue discussing methods about Natsuki's case. Though this time most of our ideas surround Natsuki's Grandma, it seems she may play a big role in this. If we're to resolve this issue, we may have to find a way to make contact with her. Sayori and I are merely outsiders in this family issue; however, if we have help on the inside, it'd be a huge plus for us.

"Isn't this kind of like stalking in a way though?"

We reach Sayori's front door as she merely smiles and stays positive.

"I'm sure she won't think of it like that.~ Good luck, Yuki! I know you can do it! Bye bye.~"

"Right... Just be sure to play your part of the plan, Sayori. See ya then."

With a sigh, I bid farewell to Sayori as I return home rather reluctantly as I'm not quite sure on whether or not this plan of ours would work.

"I'm home..."

Stepping into the house, I hear voices in the living room, probably belonging to my Mother and Father. Even now it feels both strange and invigorating to overhear the two talking. Stepping into the hall, I poke my head in as I see the two sharing a cup of coffee. I feel bad disrupting them, however there's something I must ask of to my Father.

"Hey, umm, sorry but could I talk to you, Dad? It's related to that matter we spoke of yesterday."

Casually dipping a biscuit into his coffee, he looks to me in surprise as though he didn't hear me enter the house.

"Ahh, welcome back, son. Hmm, mind if I enjoy my cup as we talk?"

As though I'd have a say at the matter of him enjoying his coffee, I step in however he rises to meet me as he signals for us to talk in the kitchen. Perhaps it's because he doesn't want her to get involved; though I've no doubt he shared the details with her already.

"So, what do you need?"

"Well..."

Knowing that I'm about to ask a lot from him, I find it hard to speak up as I take a biscuit to further ready myself as he leans against the fridge.

"Is it possible to track a person, without even knowing their name or _exact_ whereabouts?"

"If you're asking this, I take it you want me to find someone?"

I answer with a nod as he proceeds to take a big sip from his cup and exhales aloud soon after.

"If I have to say whether or not it's possible, it is. However, it'd take some time to find a match."

"So then-"

Getting ahead of myself, he signals for me to stop and finishes the rest of his coffee.

"To use our system to find someone without proper reason, even I would get an earful by my superiors."

"...Right, I should've known..."

With a sigh, I decide to leave him be for the evening and think of another way. It's not as if I've given up on the matter, however, I doubt he'd put his position in jeopardy.

"Where are you going, son? You haven't given me the little detail that you have."

"Eh?"

Dumbfounded, he picks up another biscuit and signals for me to stay.

"Don't give me that. I'll find a way, I always do."

With a confident smirk, I guess if you've been in the job long enough, you'd know how to erase your footsteps.

"R-Right."

I tell him the little information I have, which is Natsuki's name, gender, her home address, what school she attends and her relative that I need to find that lives in Tokyo.

"And that's all I have."

"..."

As though he were in a trance, he doesn't respond for a while, and when he does it's a simple nod.

"Tokyo's a big place."

With his eyes closed and arms folded, it's as though he's thinking of the options he has.

"Yeah, it's a busy capital with people everywhere at any time, unlike here."

"Indeed my boy."

Moving away from the fridge, he rises his cup in the sink before placing it in the dish washer.

"Sacrifices have to be made, however."

"Eh?"

Turning back to me, he locks me in the eye as I try looking away. However, with such an intense aura surrounding him, I can't.

"You weren't planning on sticking to the promise you made to your Mother and I, ain't that right?"

"W-What? O-Of course I was going to..."

He shakes his head as I knew it was a stupid choice to try and pull the wool over his eyes.

"While there comes a time to play and a time to study; one may stumble back a few steps and forget the other."

It's not as though I'm completely ignoring my studies, but it is true that I desire to play compared to studying.

"...All right, fine. At the end of the year, I'll drop it all; everything, I'll sell it all off and focus on my studies. _Only if_ , you promise to do the best you can for me and my friend."

"Glad we have an agreement then. I planned to do everything in my power even if you haven't asked."

...

After washing off the stress of the day, we sit at the table and ate. It's been awhile since I've shared a meal with my old man. It's always a bittersweet moment as I know it'll only last a few weeks at most, so I always cherish it.

...

As the next day arrives, I planned to go to school as per usual, however my Father seems to have gotten the information I asked for already.

"...Wait, what?"

Still in a daze as it's still early in the morning, I yawn as I take a bite of my toast.

"Weren't you listening?"

With the shake of his head, he slides his cup of coffee to me; which is rather strange since I'm always forced to buy coffee from the schools vending machine.

"Ah thanks-"

Taking a sip, I soon regret my decision as I remember he likes his morning coffee, black. Almost spilling it over myself, I place the cup back down as it feels like my eyes are bulging out from their socket. Clearly this wouldn't have happened if I was paying attention.

"Hahaha, still don't have it in you."

Looking proud that he tricked his own son into drinking black coffee, he takes a sip and repeats the details. I'm amazed he managed to track her so easily, not only that but he said it'd take some time...

Wait, does this mean he made his move during the night when I was unaware? I guess even off duty, he's always on the ball.

"Hmm, so she lives here..."

Taking out my phone, I search for the location on my GPS. To put it straight, I never traveled anywhere too far from home. There were a few field trips here and there for school reasons, but of course we were guided by our teachers.

"I don't know what you're planning son, just don't do anything too extreme."

Leaving me with those words, he finishes his coffee and moves to make casual chatter with my Mother.

"I'm off!"

...

"Ah, Yuki, I've been waiting!"

Just outside the front gate, Sayori stands waiting.

Am I dreaming?

"Sayori..? You were waiting?"

"Of course! You didn't text me last night on what your Father said; I was up waiting pass midnight!"

Oh, I knew I was forgetting something...

"S-Sorry, I guess I was a little worn out."

"Boo... But anyhow, how did it go? Did he agree to help search?"

"Even better, he already found her location and relayed the details to me."

I take out my phone and show her the street address.

"Oh that was fast! So, are you really going to Tokyo then?"

"That's the plan."

I slip my phone back into my pocket and proceed down the sidewalk. I believe my Father already knows that I'll be taking the train there.

"That's nice... I want to go to Tokyo too.~"

"You make it sound like I'm going there for fun..."

"Ehee, you may not be. But eventually you will, right?"

"Hmm..."

I guess if I didn't have that deal with my Father yesterday, I'd be interested. I mean now there's no way out of this, I really do have to put it all aside and concentrate on my future. But now I can't worry about that.

"Probably, aha, I'll bring you back a souvenir, so just keep Natsuki in check, all right? If she asks just say I have an errand to run or something, nothing too serious."

"Roger!~ Bye bye, Yuki, good luck and stay safe, okay?~ Don't enter any people's vans after promise for treats.~"

"As if that'd happen! See ya, Sayori, once again I'm counting on you."

"Ehee, you don't need to worry about that.~ We were alone since Yuri and Monika left."

...

The ride wasn't exactly pleasant; especially since I had to switch trains my anxiety level reach its peak as I'm concerned that I'd board the wrong one. The moment I arrived at my destination, I quickly change clothes that I packed prior to discern any wandering eyes.

"But even still... They'll surely know I'm a mere bumpkin experiencing his first time wandering around here..."

With so many people walking around and so much chatter, it's hard to get my bearings right as I constantly refer to my GPS.

...

"So it should be around..."

Arriving at my location, I brace myself and knock against the front door.

"Who is it? Is it the postman?"

"A-Ah no, it isn't..."

"Then who? I didn't forget any of my appointments again now have I?"

Despite not knowing who it is, she opens the door for me.

"H-Hello..."

"Oh, hello dear."

She further inspects me with her as she adjusts her glasses, but even if she does do that she wouldn't know who I am.

"...Tatsu?"

"N-No, this is the first time we've met."

I properly adjust my posture and introduce myself. As soon as I mentioned that I'm one of Natsuki's friends, she smiled and invited me in.

"Pardon the intrusion..."

"Oh, you needn't say that dear. You should've said you were one of Nat-chan's friends. Ohoho, how is she, is she well?"

Sitting against the dining table, she pours me a cup of hot tea.

"Ah yes, she's well. Rather feisty at times, but she's good company to be around."

"Sounds like lil Nat-chan. Oh it's been so long since I've seen her."

Taking a sip from her cup, she really does seem like the one who'd dote on Natsuki. A kind, caring person, I can see that in the way she speaks of her. It makes me smile just thinking about it.

"We went to play at the batting cages the other day."

Taking out my phone, I show her the picture I got from Sayori.

"Aww, isn't she adorable?~ Are you her boyfriend? You must be, she seems to be having so much fun."

I almost ruin the table with tea as I begin coughing uncontrollably.

"N-No, we're just friends... We were with another friend of ours, Sayori."

"Oh, Sayori! She's mentioned her plenty of times."

Having a jolly good laugh, she offers a few packaged biscuits atop of a bowl.

"O-Oh, thank you..."

"So what brings you here today, dear? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She refers to the clock against the wall as it's still definitely the time one would still be in school, learning.

"A-Ah yes but..."

I don't think it'd leave a good image to say that I'm skipping without a good reason.

"Since Natsuki hasn't seen you in a while, she wanted to know how you're doing..."

I pull out a white lie as I take small bites from the biscuits. They're flavourless, so I believe one would dip them in a beverage.

"Oh! That Nat-chan, she needn't keep tabs on me. I've been doing splendidly. I go for a walk every afternoon and make sure to take my tablets on time."

"T-That's good news, I'll be sure to let her know."

"You're such a good friend.~ I hope you two continue to get along well. She may be rough around the edges sometimes, but she's a good girl who tries her best."

"Ah, yes, I plan on doing that. She's taught me many things and I'm grateful to be her friend."

Though I can do without her insults from time. But I guess it's that personality gap that makes her... No, forget it.

"Oh, but one thing, Yuki. Don't be skipping school, it's very important to attend even if you feel like it's a chore."

"Y-Yes, I understand."

"Now that's the answer I was looking for, ohoho. You youngsters don't know how-. Oh, let's not get into that.~ Would you like a muffin, dear? Or would you prefer cupcakes?"

As tempting as the offer may be, I politely decline as I mention that there's something else I have to talk to her with. I probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on the matter at hand if I'm stuffed with delicious treats.

"...It's about Natsuki, and her Father..."

"Oh! Is my sweet boy doing well?"

"..."

Sweet boy? ...Just hearing that is enough to make me shudder. ...Does this mean she has no idea what happens when she's not around?

"A-Ah, well... It's hard to say this... Umm..."

My chest tightens as it feels like my throat's retracting. Just how am I supposed to bring this up to her? A Mother who seems to dote not only on her gran daughter, but her son also; in other words Natsuki's Father.

"Natsuki... she's... she's being abused..."

"Abused? ...By who?"

"...Her Father..."

"...No... N-No! My boy would never do such a thing!"

Finding out that the son that you've been raising is secretly abusing their own daughter... I don't think anyone Mother could accept that. Such emotions are unknown to me; however, I'm sure the weight's hefty.

"...Please tell me you're lying, dear.. Please... I- He wouldn't..."

"..."

There's no way one would find joy, in lying about something like this.

"I'm very sorry to spring this on you so suddenly... She was bleeding from the leg when-"  
"Please!"

About to tell her the details, she raises her voice and clutches her chest. Tears begin falling down her cheeks as her body quivers.

"...No more... I've shared enough pain to last a life time..."

"S-Sorry..."

Without taking anything into consideration regarding her stability, I guess this is what being blind sighted means. Looking around the area, I haven't noticed before but the entire house feels... Empty. For a house this large, there should be things left around by other people.

Just seeing this, it doesn't feel quite right. It's as though she's living alone.

"No dear... I'm sure you mean well. ...You were here to tell me this, weren't you? Not because Nat-chan wanted you to."

"...Sorry. It's just that... I want to help her."

It's not as if I want to be a super hero or for her to picture me as one. Such a thing shouldn't ever happen. Children are supposed to look up to their parents; their role model. Teach them the good things and the bad and ultimately cherish them.

"You have feelings for her, don't you, dear?"

"W-What?"

Snapped out of it, she warmly smiles at me as I nervously look away.

"There's no need to answer that, dear. I can tell by the look on your eyes."

"I-Is that so..."

"I've always been a people watcher, but I guess I'm not as good as I thought I was..."

Her sentence slowly trickles off as she stares into her cup of tea.

"...Nat-chan..."

"I was thinking that perhaps you could help us put a stop to it. I wanted to call the authority, but since no one was aware of this, I don't think it would've done any good..."

"...I'll talk to him, but could you give me some time? I don't feel quite well enough for my afternoon walk..."

"Sorry..."

"No dear, I should be the one to apologise... Thank you, for bringing this up with me."

...

I insisted to stay awhile to ensure that she gets well; however, she prompted me to return to school for Natsuki's sake and said that all she needed was a bit of rest. I could tell that she wanted to act on it as soon as she could, however her state of mind prevented her from doing so.

...

I arrive back soon after the final bell and make my way towards the literature club after changing.

"Yuki?"

The two share a table with a large book in front of them.

"Hey guys, I'm not too late am I?"

"You think? It's the afternoon! Though in saying that, are you sure you should be here? Sayori said you had a splitting headache, enough to whine like a baby."

"I had what now?"

I look to Sayori who's nodding profusely behind Natsuki.

"I-I'm not so sure on the baby part... but it did hurt a lot. I took some medicine for it and went back to bed though. But anyways..."

Since it doesn't seem like they're hiding it, I move towards them as I'm curious about what they're reading together.

"What are you reading?"

Glancing at the size of it, it's way too large to be a novel, a story book perhaps?

"Eye spy. I found it at home in one of the draws, it's pretty fun, heehee. You should join us, Yuki.~"

"I doubt he'd be of any use, it's getting pretty difficult spotting the items we need..."

Batting off Natsuki's usual comment, I pull a chair over and sit in front of them.

"So it's some kind of find an item game?"

Sayori explains the base of the game and its general story line.

A boy found an usual book in his granparents attic and decided to read it, which wasn't such a good idea as his soul was sucked in. In order to return to his world, he has to find certain items to assist him in escaping the dangers of the world. The background is thoroughly detailed with lots of creatures and items laid out everywhere as we begin searching for the items listed.

"This is quite an interesting book."

"Right?! I can't believe this is the first time I've seen this.~"

...

We kept playing the game until Natsuki leaves for home. It appears Sayori kept her busy as they met during lunch and started playing through the book.

"So, did you really find that at your house?"

As usual we stay back a bit as I take the time to unwind and rest against the table top.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Tucking it into her bag, the books seemingly well maintained, it's not like I'm saying Sayori doesn't take care of her books that makes it suspicious. But it seems too coincidental that she had this tucked away to play with Natsuki.

"Well the bind is rather crisp; it still has that feeling of a new book. The scent also gives it away."

Like buying fresh new manga, I'm sure Natsuki noticed this too.

"E-Ehhh? Y-You can tell?"

She taps her two index fingers together and looks away.

"Heehee, well I guess the cats out of the bag.~ I got it at the bookstore this morning."

If she did then she probably didn't make it on school in time. But I guess we're usually on the verge of being late so it doesn't quite matter.

"I wouldn't know what to talk about with everything going on, so I thought we could just read a book together. But then I found an interactive one and thought it'd be perfect."

"That was a good decision."

"Right? Ehee, so, what about you? How did it go?"

"Hmm... Well what Natsuki said is true, she cares deeply for her. But as we feared, she had no idea that she was being abused by her Father."

Thinking back to it, I get a sick feeling swirling around in my gut as I firmly press against it.

"Natsuki's Father is her son. When I told her about it, her expression dropped significantly, more than the time I mentioned Natsuki. She loves the two of them and had no idea what was going on between them. How do you think she felt?"

"...Helpless?"

"Most likely... among other emotions. Heck, I feel bad just suddenly bringing it up to her. She didn't look so well after I told her. I'm not so sure what'd happen now so we may have to wait."

"Mm... she probably needs time to herself. I know I'd want that..."

...

The next day, I meet up with Sayori outside her house before heading to school. I anticipated seeing Natsuki like usual at the vending machine but she wasn't there. I end up getting strawberry milk instead of my coffee as I couldn't help but feel something's gone wrong.

"Sayori, what do you think?"

"Hmm? Strawberry milk? Ehh, don't you usually go for coffee?"

As I didn't word my sentence properly, I try shaking the feeling off and down half the carton of strawberry milk.

"Just wanted to know how it tastes... not my sort of thing in the morning."

"Oo... Natsuki's not here is she?"

We look around to see if she was hiding and move over towards the side where sat that other time, but she was nowhere to be found.

"She's probably running late... well, more than routine shows."

Subconsciously leaning in to take a sip of my drink, I pull away at the last moment and offer it to Sayori instead.

"It really doesn't feel quite right... want some?"

"Sharing drinks? Aren't we so lovey-dovey in the morning."  
"Uwah?!"

I almost spill the drink over Sayori as her eyes widened more than mine.

"N-Natsuki?"

Turning aside it is definitely her, nonchalantly standing before us with chocolate milk in her hands. Chocolate milk.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"..."

I look at my beverage and back to her.

"I guess today's just an off day for us... Mornin', Natsuki."

"*Huff huff... I feel like I almost drowned... Morning, Natsuki.~"

"Yeah... morning. The milk taste strange today, I don't know why."

She takes a sip out of her carton and makes a face of distaste before taking more sips.

"Ehh... you think you got the wrong one..?"

"Hah? What, of course not. It was in the same spot as usual."

Not sure whether or not she's playing dumb, the Natsuki today seems rather aloof as we make our way into the school building after the bell sounds.

...

Sitting the club room, we continue reading Parfait Girls together at the table. The more intense things get in the manga, the more I begin to wonder the actual demographic of it. The twist happens so suddenly and it's like the entire book was thrown upside down.

"It's like you said, things are getting rather spicy..."

"Right? I hope you can handle spicy food because this one is like green curry."

With a small laugh, it seemed rather... Unnatural? It's not like a have a six sense and have some physic power that allows me to see auras that surround people. But I can't help but feel that somethings has changed, it's what my guts telling me.

"Hmm, I haven't ate green curry before but I do know it's usually quite spicy. Have you had it before, Natsuki?"

"Green curry? I have once before and man my tongue was on fire but it was soo nice. My grandma likes Thai food so I-"

Building up momentum, she suddenly stops and looks away.

"Nothing. I don't like curry."

"But you said-"  
"I didn't say anything."

Shut down before I could finish, she grits her teeth as though she's enduring something. Something terrible.

"N-Natsuki... did something happen?"

"..."

Staying silent, she refuses to look my way. Her body quivers as though she's on the verge of tears as her usual strong voice nor bears weakness.

"...Why, can't we have just continued the way things have been? Why do you feel obligated to ask or even try to help?"

"Natsuki..."

"I don't get it. I don't get it one bit!"

Slamming the table with her hand, she rises and looks me in the eye. Her face is flushed as it looks like she's about to burst.

"I told you to let it be. To let it go. Ignore it. But you didn't and you had to go play hero."

"..."

As though she didn't want anything to do with me anymore, she walks towards the back of the classroom. Specifically the corner in which we first sat and read Parfait Girls together.

"This place... was a place of peace. A place where I can ignore everything that happens outside of this room. A place to spend it with my best friend. And then someone else came, I was afraid that they'd ruin it. But they didn't... I thought I could trust them. I thought that perhaps..."

As her voice trickles away, her body trembles as she grasps each of her arms.

"...we could've kept reading and reading. So much that we'd eventually finish Parfait Girls and start on something new... We shared the same interest. We shared the same view, and they didn't ridicule me."

"Natsuki, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I just thought you needed help!"

"..."

As the atmosphere grows tenser, Sayori steadily walks over to my side.

"We just thought we could help, Natsuki... I mean we're friends so..."

"Help?"

A faint laugh escapes from her as it slowly escalates. Turning to face us, tears stream down her eyes but her ferocity still remains.

"I never wanted it! I just wanted to be with you guys! Here, in this club room! My Dad's not always like that, so long as I listen to what he says but now... Now nothing good's ever going to happen!"

"But Natsuki if-"  
"Quiet, Sayori!"

Shutting even Sayori down from speaking, she shows no mercy.

"Unlike you I didn't just give up and decide to kill!-"  
" _NATSUKI!_ "

About to say something she'll surely regret, I try stopping her but the message is already out and received clearly by Sayori. In shock Natsuki's eyes widen as I'm certain she never wanted to say that.

"W-What am I saying..? S-Sayori, I-I- that wasn't-"

Natsuki fumbles her words as Sayori simply stands beside me, unwavering and smiling.

"...It's okay. I know... I'm not as strong as you, Natsuki. If I were in that situation, I wouldn't be able to bear with it like you do."

"No, I-I'm not strong at all... How, how can you say that?! Hate me! Hit me! Don't just stand there with a smile on your face!"

"I can say this... because it's how I feel and that... I know that you're right, so that's why, I can't hate you for thinking that, Natsuki."

"No, I-I don't... I- that's not what I-!"

Natsuki clutches her chest in agony as she bursts out the door in tears.

"Natsuki! Sayori what-"

About to chase after her, Sayori whimpers as though she's about to break down. However, she simply slaps her cheeks and looks straight ahead.

"Sayori..."

"Did I handle that well, Yuki?"

Asking me as though I have the answer, I couldn't say a word.

"Mm... I don't think any of us has an answer to that, but... I said what I felt. It can't be helped that she thinks that way..."

"Sayori... I'm sure she didn't mean any of that... She cares a lot about you and..."

"Heehee, I know. She never was good with her words... she always says them straight."

With a deep breath, she begins walking towards the door.

"I'll go after her, I think I know where she'll be if she's still on this floor."

"...Yeah, all right."

...

Whilst Sayori may have left on her own to chase after Natsuki. I follow on after her in slow steps; it seems she was headed towards the last room.

"...You hate me now, don't you?"

Overhearing their conversation from beyond the door, I peek in through the small window.

"I could never hate you."

"You're lying... after what I said... it's inexcusable."

From the time I spent with the two of them, there was never a barrier between the two. However, now... Natsuki built one to keep Sayori away. No, it's as though she's trying to keep everyone away.

"...It may be to someone else. If someone else said that it would've hurt... a lot; so much that my thoughts would once again be plagued with black tar. But, you didn't mean that did you, Natsuki?"

"..."

"You were always so straight forward; you always say the first thing that comes to your mind. I don't know what other people thought of it, but it screamed confidence to me. ...I envy that, Natsuki... And, it's one of the things I like about you."

Sayori takes calculated steps towards her, so little that Natsuki can't sense that she's breaking through.

"Your strength... your passion..."

"...It's because I don't want people to look down at me."

"I never once looked down at you, Natsuki. If it weren't for you I would have fell deeper down into despair. You were one of the reasons why I could try my best... even if it wasn't all too much at the time. You did so much for me..."

"Stop, stop! You're just saying that!"

"I'm not saying this because it feels like I'm in debt to you... But it's what I desire. It's what my heart desires! I don't want to look back and regret that I didn't even once try and help my best friend!"

"..."

"Do you hate me, Natsuki?"

"I don't... I could never..."

"Then you should understand my feelings well!"

Forcefully entering her barrier, Natsuki flinches as she tries backing away; however she's unable to escape. Wrapping her arms around Natsuki, she pulls her in to a tight embrace.

"We're here for you, Natsuki! Yuki and I, we can make this work! You don't have to endure the pain alone because we're here for you! Isn't that what you said to me?! Are you that selfish and say that I can't care about you, but you can about me?! I love you, Natsuki! You're irreplaceable; I can't bear to see you like this!"

"But I... I'm just..."

Feeling the tense atmosphere slowly dispersing, Natsuki quivers in Sayori's arms. As her anger dissolves, tears take its place as she bawls. Better yet, they both cry into each other's arms.

With a deep breath, my knees buckle as I drop in relief. Feeling as though insanity found its way to my heart, I wanted to laugh, but I swallow the feeling.

"...Sayori, you may not realise this... But you're stronger than you think."


	8. Less Empty Words

As I wait in the club room, I pass the time idly staring out the window. The two eventually return back as I act as though I've never left the room.

"Hey."

I greet them first as I walk to meet the two, Sayori steps in first, slowly followed by Natsuki.

"Hello, Yuki.~ Natsuki says-"

As though she wanted to be the messenger bird between her and I, Natsuki places her hand against Sayori's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sayori... I'll say it."

Stepping in front of her, Natsuki locks eyes with me before her gaze slowly drifts off to the side.

"...Thanks, Yuki."

"It's nothing you should th-"  
"No, really."

She shakes her head repeatedly before looking my way, this time her gaze doesn't falter.

"I was angry... and I said some things I didn't mean, and... well, I'm sorry."

"...It's no problem, I should apologise too, for getting involved with your situation without your consent."

"...Mm."

She gives me a nod before walking over towards the door, hugging Sayori on her way out.

"I'll be going then... Bye."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Natsuki."

"Bye bye, Natsuki~"

Watching her leave, Sayori displays an affectionate smile as I wonder what occurred the moment I left.

"So, how did it go?"

I try to make it seem as though I've no clue what went down in those moments. Walking towards me, she simply tilts her head as though I was asking a redundant question.

"Hm, what do you mean? You were there for the most part, weren't you?"

"...ehh? You knew?"

Here I thought my cover was absolute, guess I was wrong.

"Mm, I knew you wouldn't just let me run off like that alone. It was good that you did, because I don't think I could've done it alone."

Stretching her limbs, she sighs in relief before taking a seat atop of a table.

"Well... it's not like I gave a helping hand. To be honest, you did well by yourself."

"I didn't really know what to say... or what to do, so I just decided to just let my feelings speak for themselves."

"Yeah, but that's probably what she needed, Sayori. What you said moved me as well."

"Heehee, does Yuki want to know how I feel too?~"

She kicks off the table; however it seems she misplaced her foot as she comes tumbling towards me in slow motion.

"W-Waa!"

*thud

She crashes into me as I try not to move back as we'd probably be in a more terrible state. Though I guess our current position is rather awkward to say the least.

"S-Sayori... you really should look next time..."

Holding her in my arms, my chest is throbbing in pain as I try to endure it.

"S-Sorry... heehee.~"

"Don't hee hee, me."

"..."

As time drifts by, we hold each other in silence as I wasn't too sure if I should be the first to let go.

"It's been quite a day, huh?"

"Mm, it has... I feel like if I close my eyes I'd fall asleep."

"Then why don't you?"

"Ehh? If I do then..."

We release each other as she fixes her hair and the ribbon tied against it. Come to think of it, she's had it since we were little kids; I'm surprised she still wears it.

"I'll wait until I get home."

A few moments later after fixing her hair, she reveals a smile as though she believes she's done. Well at least her hair's looking great now but...

"You missed a spot."

Taking it upon myself, I move in to fix her ribbon against her collar.

"A-Ahh, Yuki you don't have to-"  
"Just stay still for a bit."

Untying her loose ribbon, I adjust the length and begin retying it. It's been awhile since I've done something like this for Sayori.

"Hmm, how come you never button your blazer, Sayori?"

"It's too much of a hassle to button it all the time. Not only that but I don't think it fits anymore, and I don't want to buy a new one."

"Is that so..."

"Y-Yuki? W-What are- Hya!"

I try buttoning it up for her, but as she said it's probably a size smaller then what she should be wearing.

"See, I told you."

The best I could do is get first button on, though it seemed to be on the verge breaking so I returned it back to its normal state.

"Yeah, you should just get another blazer though or you won't grow."

"Hmm, well I think I'm a healthy growing girl.~ Hm hm."

She puffs out her chest as my grip is still held against her blazer.

"..."  
"..."

 _"S-Sorry!"_

...

The moment I return home, my Mum left word that my Dad will be out for the day. I take it that even he would want some fresh air and perhaps lighten up at the local pub. But knowing him... he's probably doing something else.

As the following day arrives, I once again head off to school in high spirits as my mind wanders. With a little bit of optimism to lighten my steps I meet Sayori by her front door.

"Morning, Sayori. At this rate you probably wouldn't need an alarm clock."

"Mm, but... I still feel sleepy, ehee. Good morning, Yuki.~ After what happened yesterday, I really wanted to see Natsuki."

Yawning into her cuffed hand, she soon smiles as I do the same. With Natsuki's help we may be close, however, my Father would call me a fool if I tunnel vision and let my guard down.

"I'm the same. Let's get going."

...

Greeted with the same scene as usual; like a scene set on repeat, Natsuki had her usual daily intake of dairy as we made some small talk before the start of class. We couldn't quite bring up the topic of her Father; if anything has changed or not.

I manage to put trust in her and asked during club time; she answered in her usual manner as we soon sat by the same table and discussed our next move.

"Ehh, child service?"

Natsuki asks as though she's never heard of them before.

"It's a service designed specifically to tackle matters such as these. If you call them and explain the details in depth, chances are they'll conduct a thorough investigation."

"That sounds serious... Then, if I do call them, what would happen to him?"

"Your Dad?"

I look to Sayori for confirmation; however she nods her head as if she already knew my answer.

"...He may be sent to court, and if the investigation comes out positive... He might face some jail time, while you'll most likely be moved away."

"..."

As silence stretches on, Natsuki takes a deep breath as though to ready herself.

"I see... well I guess he does deserve it. But..."

Taking out her phone, she stares at the screen for a few moments before asking us for their number, in which we give to her. However, as time passed, even though she has the numbers inputted, she couldn't bring herself to actually dial.

"N-Natsuki..?"

"...I can't."

Closing her phone, she wipes her eyes against the sleeve of her blazer.

"What if it I do call them, and then they do investigate and it comes out negative? What'll happen then? My Dad will be even more angry and then-"

Forcing her eyes close, she huddles herself up like an animal trying to guard against their predator.

"Natsuki..."

To live in fear of your Father every day, I don't know if I could put up with it. I could only imagine the sort of hardships she's been forced through; where nothing seems like it'll ever go your way... I guess it's what one would come to believe, that they'll never be given what they truly desire.

To escape from the pain, Natsuki found relief through literature and made herself a sanctuary here, in this literature club. As much as I'm honored to be part of it, I don't really like how this is the only place she can be herself.

As Natsuki starts quivering, Sayori moves towards her side and wraps her arm around her whilst gently patting her head.

"It'll be okay, Natsuki. We're not forcing you to call them if you're uncomfortable with it. Yuki has a second plan, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I told my old man about this, he's part of the force and has been of great help already. It's because of him that I managed to speak with your Grandma."

"You mean stalk her?"

Rubbing her eyes, she lifts her head and musters up a grin.

"With good intentions, I swear!"

"Yeah... she said she'll be visiting either tonight or tomorrow... Frankly, I'm a little scared of what might happen. So um, could you-"

Suddenly my phone begins ringing as I look to her to see whether or not it'd be okay to take it. She insists in the end as I take the call outside.

"Dad?"

"Son, are you with her right now?"

"With her..? You mean Natsuki? Yeah I am, we're doing club activities for the time being."

"Great. Listen; don't allow her to return home yet. Not until sundown, do you hear?"

"What..? What do you mean?"

...

After my Father tells me about his rather simple plan, I step back into the club room and tell them the details.

"So what would you both like to do? We could hit the cafe again or something."

Standing just outside the school gate, we discuss where we'd like spend some of our free time.

"Hmm... Ehee, I guess I could go for another slice of cake again.~

"Ehh, that cake again? You can't call something like that a cake. It puts the cake name to shame!"

Getting riled up over cake, I don't know what basis she has over it as I'm sure she hasn't had a taste of it.

"There you go again, Natsuki.~ Your cupcakes are nice but that cake was good too!"

"Don't underestimate my cupcakes! You just haven't seen me go serious."

"Ehee, then prove me wrong, Natsuki and I promise I'll only eat your cakes from now on.~"

"Is that supposed to make me happy!?"

...

We ended up back at the cafe we visited last time and ordered some cake and parfaits. This time, Natsuki was willing to indulge herself with it. Chatting among ourselves until sundown, it was only when artificial lighting illuminated the streets that we left.

With it being a rather cold evening, we could see each other's exhale in the air; perhaps that's why we decided to walk side by side. Heading towards Natsuki's home, I received a call and was notified that everything's in place and that all we need to trigger the following events, is to simply walk Natsuki home.

"Nervous?"

"Hah? Of course not, what's there to be nervous about?"

In juxtaposition to her words, with her small body trembling and her eyes darting around, Sayori takes her hand.

"W-What is it?"

With a warm smile, Sayori's cheeks are flushed as I soon recall her being quite sensitive to the cold.

"Ehee, it's nothing.~"

"...your hand's cold."

"I know.~ Which is why you can be my personal heater 2.0, Natsuki."

"Hahh? Why would I want that?!"

Wrapping her arms around her, despite Natsuki's complaint she doesn't attempt to shrug her off.

"...do what you like."

...

Turning the corner towards her home, we see a man standing before it looking extremely grumpy. It's no doubt that it's her Father who's too lazy to make dinner for himself, one who takes his daughter for granted and acts like she owes him everything. While you do owe it to your parents who have looked after you since you were a baby, but we're neither objects nor slaves to do your bidding.

 _"Natsuki!"_

The moment he spots her, he comes walking as anger morphs his face.

 _"What are- You!"_

Realising me standing beside her, it looks like he's about to pop a vein that's clearly visible on his temple. As his breath reeks of alcohol, I could only imagine his thought process; he has none.

 _"What are you doing to my daughter, huh?! Do you know what time it is!? You-"_

Lifting his arm into the air, he prepares to strike down on one of us, as Sayori readily shields Natsuki, I stand as firm as possible. However, a voice roars in the distant which causes him to flinch.

A tall figure emerges from the shadows and walls steadily towards us. If I weren't on the lookout for him, I'd say I'd be pretty afraid of him rather than Natsuki's Dad.

"Your actions will have repercussions."

Finishing off his cigarette, he disposes it in his portable ashtray.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just an off duty officer out for a night stroll."

"Hah?! If you're off duty then leave me alone, this has nothing to do with you!"

Averting his attention, he raises his arm to strike once again, only to have his blow intercepted by my Father who firmly grasped his fist.

"Which is why I'd like to make this quick. We don't want this problem to escalate more than it has already, do we?"

"Youu, you set this up, didn't you?!"

Natsuki's Dad bats his arm away before pointing his finger at me; I can't help but secretly smile as he seems to be in distress. However, it all fades away the moment he chuckles to himself.

"Well it's not as if I've done anything to warrant the police to get involved, ahaha! Right, Natsuki?"

He reveals a grimace before turning to Natsuki as though he's ordering for her to say the exact same words she relayed to me on that day. I was hoping that she'd outright deny his request; however, it appears she's having difficulty expressing herself.

"He's... r-"

With the word being at the tip of her tongue, all our efforts will be for naught if Natsuki can't stand up against her Dad. As her gaze falls towards the earth, my heart pounds like a Taiko Festival.

As though he believes he's won already, he chuckles once again before turning to my Father.

"He's... wrong. ...You're wrong."

Shaking her head, she lifts it and stares directly at him with intent; as though she were Medusa, he was turned to stone for a solid moment, bewildered.

"Y-Y-You little-! Do you know who it is that puts food on your plate?!"

"...I know, I know you work tirelessly with work, alone. I know the work you do is tough, but that!-"

"Quiet!"

About to get physical once again, my Father holds him back by his arms as he tries breaking free; trying to shrug him off with every ounce of his strength.

"Don't make me laugh! All you have to do is listen to me and follow my orders! Isn't that why you continued to stay?! Heck, I could've kicked you out a long time ago! What then?!"

"You couldn't..."

As Natsuki's face reddens, this is perhaps the most emotional state I've see her in; trying to bottle down her uneasiness, her weakness, and her vulnerability. It's as though the feelings she's been bottling down was finally released.

"You couldn't kick me out... because deep down inside, you needed me. ...You needed someone to cling on to, to give you purpose ever since Mum left."

Grasping her own body, she trembles.

"You had no idea... how much I endured it all... You worked hard for us, I know. Sometimes you'd treat me, but the amount of times you did, doesn't necessarily remove the bottomless pit of pain you've inflicted upon me."

"That's your own damn-"  
 _"No it isn't!"_

"Do this, do that. I'm sick of it! I've been sick of it for a long time now! I wanted to love you as a Father! But... how could I? ...you come home late, sometimes drunk, ordering me around to make food for you every single day. I have to clean up your mess, and do everything else around the house. Not only that but you'd come home cranky and beat me without a second thought."

"Because that's your freakin' job!"  
 _"No it's not!"_

Striking the air; tears well in her eyes as they stream down her cheek whilst she continues emptying out her frustrations.

"I didn't sign up for this! I-I probably could've, but not all the damn times you wanted me too! I get tired too you know?! It'd hard! Why don't you put yourself in my perspective and see just how much I worked tirelessly to keep the house from collapsing!?"

Lifting up her dress just a bit, she reveals a faint line that runs across her thigh.

"Look! You don't even remember this do you? Of course you don't, you don't even know how much it hurts. All of those times you used me to relieve stress, I could've died numerous times if I didn't defend myself! You could've committed murder, then what would you have done?!"

"..."

"When Mum left, I was already in turmoil! But then you looked at me as though you needed _me_! But you didn't need me in the sense that I was hoping for! Is this the kind of Dad you wanted to be?! You said you'd change! That you'd try harder to return back to the persons he loved you as! But all you did was tell lies after lies! I can't stand you any longer!"

Out of breath, she heavily breaths as Sayori supports her. With such strong conviction, the feelings that she's been repressing finally find its way out as her Dad couldn't say a single word back to her. As though he lost strength, he slumps down as my Father releases him, before crouching down to his level.

"There's a fine line between tough love and blatant abuse. Perhaps you had forgotten where that line was and unknowingly crossed it."

"Get out of here; I'm not saying anything to you."

Perhaps the alcohol kicked in and made him lazy, in the state he's in I'd say he'll have to do some serious rethinking of his life if he wants to continue living with Natsuki. Though I guess that won't do, because the two will have to separate by the end of this.

"That's fine by me. But, how about someone who has looked after you since you were a child?"

"Hah? What are you-"

My Father rises and then walks over towards a familiar looking person.

"...Ma?"

As he notices his Mother standing before him, his expression drops as she too already looks like she's about to tear up.

"...I thought you and Natsuki were as close as family could be... so why... what went wrong? Was it my fault? I know I couldn't get you everything you wanted... I know I couldn't..."

Getting down on her knees, she places her head against the ground as though to seek forgiveness from him.

"M-Ma, no it's, it's not you-"

"Forgive me, if I have just realised sooner I-"

...

It took quite the time for the two to settle down. Even though he acted as though no one could tell him what to do, his entire self fell apart the moment his Mother realised the truth. Natsuki and her Father merely acted as though they were getting along, and because she always believed nothing could ever go her way, she never denied him, despite the pain etching up towards her heart.

With just a phone call, my Father called up one of his colleges to take him away; leaving him with her a ribbon that she uses to tie her hair. Natsuki and her Grandmother too have to follow before long, however he decided that he'll be the one to drive the two.

"...It's all over."

In relief, Sayori and I smile at each other before my Father places his hand upon my shoulder.

"It's not over yet, not until he's put behind bars."

"...How long will he be in there?"

Natsuki asks with a slight touch of care in her words.

"Can't say so for sure, however the penalties for assault is rather high. I'd say a few years at most, depending on his charges."

"I see..."

Despite this being a victory for us, the time doesn't quite call for a celebration in cheers, but a calm silence with small smiles.

"Thank you... everyone. Before I was sure I'd have to listen to him for the rest of my life with no say in the matter... But now, I realise that was just fear twisting my thoughts."

With a small bow; she reveals a smile that I've never seen before; one that comes directly from the heart as though she found no reason to keep her emotions in check.

"Ehee, you're welcome, Natsuki.~ I'm glad everything worked out in the end."

"Yeah, same. I'm just glad we did something, rather than ignore it."

"...Mm, I know I got really angry... and said some things I didn't mean at all. But you two put up with me... and still chased after a future in which I thought would never come true. Now it feels like plenty of options have opened up for me."

Perhaps now, her paradise won't only be limited to the club room, but anywhere she sees fit. She needn't longer live in fear of her Dad creeping up on her happiness.

"I admit it was tough... but I knew it'd be worth it in the end."

On that note, I soon remember the part in which I made a thorough promise that I'd quit anything anime related.

"...Right, the end."

I automatically heave a heavy sigh as Natsuki notices it.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"A-Ahh... well, I just remembered a small matter... a promise that I made that entitles me to quit everything anime related at the end of the year, for sure this time."

"Y-You what?!"

Surprisingly outraged, she steps towards me as I take the same amounts of steps back.

"Y-You idiot! If you did that then who's going to read Parfait Girls with me now?! Who can I talk to about anime and get recommendations off?"

"W-well... umm, the internet?"

"The internet!?"

I feel as though with one problem dealt with, out came another as I didn't expect for her to react this way.

"Hahahaha!"

With a laugh, we stop in our tracks and turn towards the man laughing, which appears to be my Father.

"W-What's so funny? In fact you're the one who made me make that promise!"

"Hahaha, well I needed to test your resolve. You know, a man can sacrifice what they loved most, for their most beloved, when the time comes."

"M-My w-what?!"  
"What?!"

I look over to Natsuki as she looks back at me, red in the face. I cover my own with my hands in embarrassment.

"Y-You didn't have to say that!"

"Hahaha! Well, I'm not proposing anything now. But, son, perhaps that was a little too severe. What you've done deserves praise, and a reward."

Finishing off his cigarette, he tosses it in his ashtray once again before pulling out an awfully familiar book from his hidden pocket.

"W-Wait, is that-"

Soon recognizing the cover, its novel I was searching for a few days ago; the one which relates to law and court trials.

"If you quit, who will be the one to keep me updated?"

As though it was his plan all along to test me, he smirks.

"D-Does that mean..."

"Your promise is here by nullified; you can continue on with your hobby even after the year ends."

"...Y-Yay..?"

Still confused over the fact that he's been secretly reading through each of the volumes I had, I look to Natsuki who seems to be relieved with a sigh.

"W-What? I-It's not like I'm relieved or anything!"

She tries to play it off as usual, however, she makes a surprising attempt to be a lot more honest with herself. Despite before she'd simply become tongue-tied and drop the subject entirely.

"It's just that... maybe I just wanted to keep reading with you... A-And maybe... we could also... become closer... and-"

As red tints her cheeks, her words trail off into nothingness. But with this feeling I'm getting, perhaps those words have already been conveyed. I avert my gaze as my heart begins beating at an alarming rate.

"…If you're okay with me... I hope I can continue reading with you; and remain by your side."


	9. Festival Preparations

It's been a few weeks after the ordeal revolving Natsuki's family matters. Frankly, I thought since she'll be living in the city with her grandmother, she may have to attend another school. She went complete bonkers saying;

 _"Is that how you felt about me?!"_

While I didn't think poorly of her, transiting to and from school by train sounds troublesome. Though I guess if I had a group of good friends I may do the same...

...

As far as routine goes, we meet by the vending machines during the morning and not concentrate too much on classes... only this time I have a valid excuse, how can one possibly sit still when the school festivals just around the next corner? While I may not have participated much in them, I still look forward to the festivities of other club stands. It makes me wonder what the Literature Club will be doing. Not only that but Monika's also back in time for it, coincidentally. She probably planned on it, vacation time then back to school only to enjoy building up the festival.

But honestly...

"Oh, Yuki, you joined our little club while I was gone?"

Left alone with Monika in the club room, it appears she gave the others an errand to run.

"Y-Yeah, Sayori invited me."

What sort of club president leaves on vacation during the school year anyways? You left the rest with nothing to do in your absence.

"I guess it was expected, you're such good friends with her after all. It was just a matter of when, and what perfect time to join when I was gone so I didn't have to show you ropes.~"

"R-Right..."

Soon enough, Natsuki and Sayori returned with Yuri, the other club member in which I haven't seen here. She seemed rather quiet, sort of uptight in an appealing way; kind of like that Class President who tries her best but doesn't quite know what to do. Natsuki says she's rather eccentric, but a nice girl overall. She also noted that I didn't hear it from her.

"Jeez, it's your first day back and you couldn't even get the damn chalk yourself."

Handing her the pack of fresh chalk, I don't see why it takes three people to obtain it. Perhaps it required the strength of all three members; but I also hear that other students tend to break them and thus restrict supplies.

"N-Natsuki, are you sure you should be talking like that?"

Yuri asks in worry as she plays with her hair.

"I'm sure, I mean what kinda Club President goes on vacation and leaves their club with nothing to do?"

"I told you it was urgent family business! I had no say in the matter!"

"Now now, what's done is done. She brought us souvenirs at least, right?~"

Looking pleased, Sayori presses Monika for some gifts from Hawaii, however, it seems to be there aren't any.

"Right... souvenirs... I forget people still do them..."

Monika looks aside as it makes Sayori distressed.

"N-Not even a coconut?"

At this rate Sayori will go coco-nuts. I'm not so sure whether or not customs will allow it, but we could just buy some fresh coconuts from the supermarket if she so wanted them.

"The good news is that I made it back in one piece. You know these days airplanes are always crashing and disappearing. Now then, let's get the club in session."

"Boo..."

...

Discussing what our plans are for the upcoming school festival, we come to a conclusion of offering cupcakes. With most people looking forward to the food, everything else is second. Since we're the Literature Club, we also thought we should do something to live up to the name. However...

"Poems? I've never wrote one... how about, like a spelling bee or something? Have a prize up for the winner?"

Whilst I wouldn't want to attend any spelling bees in existence, it'd at least be less embarrassing than reading a heartfelt poem to an audience.

"That won't do, Yuki. We need something that'll capture the heart of our audience! Anyone can host a spelling bee, but only we can create poems."

Monika repeatedly draws a circle over the word poems which leaves me in defeat.

"Ehee, don't worry, Yuki.~ It's quite easy to write a poem, it doesn't need to rhyme, you just need to pick a topic and write how you feel about it."

Sayori explains to me the steps, however it doesn't make me anymore confident in my ability. The more I think about reading it out, the more anxious I become. I don't want to look like a fool, nor do I want to be the wet blanket that doesn't attend.

"Heh, I can show you the ropes if you want, Yuki."

Natsuki speaks up in confidence.

"Well, it would help, but I'll try on my own I guess, for the time being. There's probably some books about it in the library."

It appears they've wrote poems before for club activities as we're left to decide on which we'd like to present.

...

"Yuki..."

With the rest discussing about the kind of decorations that'd be used for the festival stage and other things that'll be needed, Yuri unexpectedly calls out to me.

"Hmm?"

"If you'd like... Here."

Looking side to side, she sheepishly passes it to me.

"Oh, this is..."

Looking at the cover, the title is; Poem for Dummies.

"U-Um! It's not like I think you're a dummy or anything! It's just that... this book helped me a lot when I first started, so... umm, sorry..."

Despite not even in the least offended by her actions, she hangs her head apologetically.

"D-Don't worry about it, it's just a title! Thanks, Yuri, you saved me a trip to the library."

"Oh, umm... you're welcome..."

She awkwardly accepts my gratitude as she turns back to her own things. Perhaps it's just wishful thinking that I want her to feel comfortable enough to be around.

...

Upon returning home, my club homework is to have some form of poem ready by tomorrow. It doesn't have to be complete, however, I have to present something or else they'd think I'm not taking it seriously.

"Hmmm..."

Thoroughly reading through the book that Yuri was so kind to lend me, it's difficult to put ones feeling into words. To express ones feeling about a subject isn't as easy as we're made to believe.

Scribbling against the pages, I soon receive a call from Natsuki.

"Natsuki? What's up?"

"I know you haven't started on your poem so I'm calling to check up on you."

But I have started...

"Heh, well you're lucky you have me here to remind you."

"Yes yes, I'm really lucky to have you."

"W-Wuah!"

Dropping her phone, it lands against a hard surface as the sound pierces my ear.

"I-Is the phone okay?"

"Y-Yes it is, wait no! Ahhh, why did you have to go say something so idiotic! Idiot, dummy!"

I guess saying I just wanted to hear your reaction isn't a valid excuse, but enough of that, I really need to have some words on paper before tomorrow.

"Anyways, I'm glad you reminded me so I'll get started. I'll see you-"  
"Wait, wait!"

About to end the call, Natsuki eagerly tells me to wait.

"S-Since we're talking and all... I can give you some tips..."

Mumbling, her voice trails off as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, I'll listen."

"You better!"

After a brief pause to collect her thoughts, she speaks her mind, letting her passion shape her words.

"People think poems are something that has to be sophisticated, or have to be inspiring and deep, using technical words and all that jazz. While that is generally what people think of, it doesn't have to be that. Poems can be fun, dorky and just be whatever you want it to be."

"So it can be about anything?"

"The easiest way to go into one, is think of a meaningful moment that has happened. Or about something or someone that has changed you. The only tricky part there is, is describing your honest emotions."

"..."

And let an audience of strangers know?

"I'm don't like the idea of being honest with myself in front of a crowd of which I do not know."

"Just do it, damn it!"

Getting riled up, it seems like I've offended her in some way.

"E-Ehh, why are you mad all of a sudden?"

"I'm not mad!"

"Ahaha, well, thanks, Natsuki. You're a lifesaver, I'll get started now so, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wha- ah, yeah... G-Goodnight, Yuki... see you tomorrow..."

...

After our morning routine, we meet back at the club as I show the others what I've started on. It's not much, but I did give it an honest effort; no matter how embarrassing it is.

"Yuki..."

A few moments have passed since I've showed them as not one of them seems to have the heart to give criticism. Well, except for Natsuki.

"Everyone has their own way of writing a poem but..."

Taking the paper off the table, she shows it to me and points towards one of the words.

"These are just random words, aren't they?"

I wrote numerous words on to the paper, genuine feelings towards the person I had in mind. Lovely, reliable, adorable, tsundere; those sorts.

"Well... the book Yuri lent me said to start off using words that first come to mind. Then after what you told me, I thought I'd based it on someone."

"H-Hmm... t-then... who did you write about?"

Trying to stayed composed, Natsuki folds her arms and averts her gaze.

"Ehh... A Flame H*ze known as Sh*na. She was a big part of my childhood and a big reason why I came to be who I am today. She has that cool cu-"

About to continue on with my tangent, I could tell the others weren't really interested, Natsuki in particular seems like she's about to burst.

"W-What.. what did I say?"

"Do it again!"

"But I-"

"Here, I'll keep-, I mean dispose of this while you write another one, okay?"

Taking the loose paper, she quickly folds it small enough to fit into her pocket as I'm left with no choice but to follow her orders.

"Right..."

...

Left to it, I start writing my poem again from fresh as Natsuki took the liberty of joining her table with mine as she worked on hers. Though she has a placed a book upright between us as she wasn't keen on me looking at her work. Despite my pleas of having a small peek at it, she declined and continued to scribble against her page.

It soon occurred to me that whilst the others have their poem finalized; they're simply rereading it or practicing speaking in front of an audience. Natsuki on the other hand, seems to be writing one from scratch.

"Hey, umm, Natsuki..?"

"What?"

"Have you not finished your poem like the others?"

"I have done a couple, but I feel like writing a new one."

Well for starters, some poems are rather personal due to said genuine feelings being written. Not only that but I'm not too sure strangers would be all that interested in them, well, at least the majority.

"I suppose so... would you mind letting me read some of yours? I feel like I'd learn something if I read someone who knows how to write poems."

"W-What? ...You're not going to like them anyways... If you want to learn something, go read someone else's."

As her feelings of insecurity rise up again, I take it upon myself to try and ease it away. At times she can be rather boastful and superior, at times I believed its due to her genuine attitude; but after finding out about her Father... I knew it was just a way for her to feel approval. Like saying to the world, I'm here, look, I'm someone of big success. Even after rectifying the main issue, there are still things I wish to do to help Natsuki.

"But they're not yours, Natsuki. I want to read yours."

"...Okay, fine..."

Rummaging through the papers below her table and meekly passed them to me.

I start reading through them in the order they were handed to me, the first being, Eagles Can Fly, Amy Likes Spiders and I'll Be Your Beach.

"..."

I took more time that I thought as I believed she only had one, the short precise words hit me as it made me feel a lot more confident and relieved. My initial thought was that the only good poems, contain sophisticated words, tricky sentences and something you have to ponder about. Whilst I'm not implying that her poem doesn't have a deep meaning behind it, having it easy to read makes it much more of a joy.

"This is... quite something."

"See, I told you, you wouldn't-"  
"These are great."

I close the book that separated us and compiled the papers together and show her the one I liked the most, titled I'll Be Your Beach.

"I like this one the most."

Whilst I may not understand what or who she's writing this for. To a complete stranger, it's obvious it's about one who wants to wash away the troubles and insecurities of someone they know. Trying your best for someone else's sake and try and make them love them self again despite having the same troubles yourself. It's a very nice thing.

"The self sacrifice, the motive of wishing ones troubles away. I really like it."

"Y-You're just saying that because you haven't read anyone else's..."

Taking the papers from me, she re-reads the poem.

"Well, I may not have read much poems. But I know what I like, and it's your poems, Natsuki."

"...Are they good?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie."

Tossing the ball back and forth, perhaps she just wanted to hear someone say that they like her poems; though I've no doubts the rest of the club members like them...

"Mm, but you're wrong about the self-sacrifice."

Showing me the poem once more, she points towards it.

"I'm not really giving up anything by helping out another... because even if I do help them smile at least once... I too can smile. And if they don't, it's still a self gain for me, because I tried my best; that in itself is something to be gained."

"...You're right about that."

Though I didn't think she'd say it up front. With those words still blossoming in the air, her gaze falls to Yuri as she soon notices. As she immediately averted her gaze back to her papers, she faces us again and shyly smiles.

"Hmm..."

"W-What, why are you looking at me like that?"

Feeling embarrassed, Natsuki shrinks back like a tortoise.

"It's nothing. I just thought of a good idea for my poem. I think I'll try my hand at dedicating it to someone once more."

Smiling to myself, I begin writing dot points on the outcome that I want from my poem.

"I-I see... then here, since you like my poems so much, I'll give you this one."

Taking out one poem from the three, she hands me the Eagles Can Fly poem. One that's more or less about humans trying their best at something and not succeeding. I think the idea of trying your best and not giving up despite the odds is pretty endearing.

With it being the first gift that's not edible, I smile and willingly accept it. Something written by ones heart, I'm grateful that she's giving it to me.

"Don't rip it, okay? If you don't have it the next time I go to your house, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"E-Easy there, I wouldn't rip it nor lose it. It'd be safe with me."

I carefully put it into one of the plastic binders I have in my bag and set it down.

"Exchanging poems?~ Aren't we so lovey-dovey?~"

Sayori appears from nowhere with a smile and a tea tray in hand as she places it down.

"S-Sayori! Since when?"

"Heehee, since just now, I thought I would check up on your progress but it seems I came at a bad time."

"I-It's not a bad time right, Natsuki?"

I look over to Natsuki who is more or less in panic than me.

"Y-Yeah, it's never a bad time..."

Looking around, Natsuki rises and pulls a chair over for Sayori.

"H-here, have a seat!"

"Oh, thank you.~"

Sayori graciously accepts her offer as she tucks the chair in for her and returns to her own.

"So, how much progress have you made, Yuki?"

"Well... nothing really yet, I do have a solid idea though. Thought I'd give it another shot, I'm just not sure if the outcome will be what I'm hoping for."

"I'm sure you'll do fine.~ A good poem is just writing it how you want it to be, trying to do too many things at once can make it a big mess. The big question is, what do you want out of the poem? By thinking of that, you can use the reasons to further fill your pages."

"What I want out of it, hmm..."

For starters, I'd like the idea of being relied on by them a bit more, perhaps being a little bit more honest but ultimately, I want them to love themselves. Not in the high and mighty way, but deep down in their heart. I want this poem to be warm and meaningful to them, not being too direct, nor being too evasive.

"It's a long shot, but it's a start. Thanks, Sayori."

Twirling my pen, I start once again by writing down some ideas accompanied by a nice, warm cup of tea.

...

As club hours soon draw to a close, Monika mentioned we should start thinking of who should be doing what in preparation for the festival, props, print outs, food, those sorts of things since we now know what we want. Whilst I said I'm up for whatever that needs to be done, she told me to just focus on my poem for now since I'm behind the others.

I return home tired but nonetheless motivated to continue on with my poem and have a draft, but something else comes first.

"I'm home! Mum, do we have any spare picture frames?"

After a moment of delay, she pops out from beneath the kitchen counter as it appears she's made... well quite the mess. She was never great at baking cakes, but she keeps trying and my Dad always manages to eat them all with no worries.

"Picture frames? I think we may still have some in the storage."

"In the storage? Okay... do you need any help? I can-"  
"No no, this will only take a moment.~"

Urging for me to simply walk away, perhaps I should have Natsuki come by some time.

"Okay... well you know where to find me..."

Heading into the small storage behind the stairs, it took awhile to find a spare picture frame among the dozen boxes of textiles and other tools and creations.

"Now then..."

Heading up to my room, I carefully take out Natsuki's poem and place it into the frame.

"Hmm... Humans can try, but at least I can try with all I've got. Perhaps this can be one of those motivational posters."

Setting it beside the picture of Sayori and I, I soon realise I don't have a picture of Natsuki and I together, or better yet the three of us.

"Hmmm..."

...

After finalising a draft, I had the others give their honest opinion about it. Frankly, I'm embarrassed to but I want the poem done to the best of my ability. They didn't ask whom it's for, or what my drive was behind writing this, however, they probably know on first sight.

After that, we were given jobs to do. Since Natsuki seems to be the only one here who knows how to cook, she'll be in charge of cupcakes, Monika and Sayori will be designing a pamphlet to give out to students; what will be inside I have no clue. Which then leaves Yuri to design banners and decorations; since her handwriting seems to be the more fanciest, it may help draw attention to us. The worst thing is having everything ready and no one shows up.

"...So I'm basically the useless one here, huh?"

Left with no job, I can only sigh.

"Don't worry, even if you're useless you still have some uses."

"...Thanks, Natsuki. I appreciate it."

NOT!

"Well if you want, you can assist me in my cupcake making."

"B-But didn't you say you could do it all by yourself, Natsuki?"

Yuri retorts which makes Natsuki jolt on the spot and muster up a cough to clear her throat.

"W-Well, you know, baking sometimes doesn't go the way you want it to... even if you're great at it like me. And it's definitely not because I want to bake with him, got it?"

As she looks at each one of us in the eye, I for one couldn't quite tell if she was being serious or not.

"If that's the case then I'll help you bake I guess... But I should mention the only thing I've cooked is two minute noodles and microwave macaroni and cheese."

"So in other words, you can't do anything."

"I-It'll at least help with portioning the ingredients."

"Yes yes whatever you say, Yuki. So, is that okay, Monika?"

"I suppose so. We need to have enough to last the duration of the festival, and there's approximately five hundred students, give or take, not all would be attending. But in saying that, you also need to take into account those that will attending outside of the school too."

So about five hundred cupcakes? How does one manage that? I guess we could make a bit less because there's no way-

"Five hundred is easy as cupcakes, we can go for six hundred just to be sure. If we have spares we can eat them ourselves."

Natsuki accepts the numbers without a single thought.

"N-Natsuki, are you crazy? Five hundred is a lot, but six..."

Trying to talk some sense into her, I didn't sign up to bake _that_ much.

"Heh, what's the matter, Yuki? I guess six hundred is a bit much for a rookie like you, but don't underestimate me."

Folding her arms, she looks at me with pure confidence in her ability.

"I've learnt from the best, if I can't bake six hundred, then I'll forfeit my title as Cupcake Princess. I won't be able to show my face to my Grandma if I back down from this."

Cupcake Princess... in what castle?

She moves to her bag and soon returns with a notebook whilst flipping through the pages. Wondering what it's for, the title reads, Cooking Notes.

"Hmmm... I said I'd do it, but... is the club budget up for it?"

Showing us the notebook; to Monika specifically, her eyes widen.

"Let's say we make five hundred for now, this recipe makes twenty, so we have to times it by about twenty five, so the cost will be something like this..."

"U-Ummm... I guess it would, but-"  
"Great!"

Given the go ahead from the Club President, she hands the notebook to me.

"Since we'll be making them for school, it'll be easier to bake them close by."

"Wait, you're not saying that...

"Your house is closer, so of course we'll bake them there. You do have the equipment for it, right?"

"Well... we do have a few cupcake pans and some wire racks..."

But even so, if we're going to bake six hundred we need a lot more than a few pans and some wire racks.

"Hmm, well I can bring some of my cupcake pans along... Will you be fine fetching the ingredients too?"

I double check the list as the ingredients are rather simple, the only question is what sort of brands will be available. I know some recipes prefer to use specific brands, or just personal taste.

"It shouldn't be much of a problem... I'll try to cut costs wherever I can just to be on the safe side."

"That'll be fine, quality ingredients doesn't necessarily equal to quality food; the budget has to cover for everything else too."

...

As we each part ways to prepare for the festival, I thought I'd be okay with shopping alone, but the nagging feeling of somehow repurchasing something, or forgetting made me request Sayori for her assistance.

"Sorry, Sayori. I know you'll be busy with the pamphlets..."

"It's okay.~ We only need to think of idea's first, before I meet Monika over the weekend to start on them."

"Over the weekend, hmm..."

Thinking back on it, I wonder if Yuri will be okay doing her job alone. I for one can't grasp at how difficult of a job it is, but doing it alone nonetheless will be quite the chore. But judging on what I've seen, she's dependable and hardworking; I haven't quite seen the _strange_ part that Natsuki's mentioned.

"Will Yuri be fine on her own?"

Entering the shopping center, we begin searching for what's on the list. It's not a long list, but the quantities are large. Our first stop is the dry ingredients.

"She'll be okay.~ I think she's the only one who's able to do it."

As Sayori inspects the differences between the brands of sugar as I check the flour nearby.

"The only one?"

"Mm, she has an eye for detail from her hobby; she can tell the fakes between the real and so forth. Hmm, white sugar, or caster?"

"Ehh... caster, or so it says. What sort of hobby does Yuri have other than literature?"

As Sayori places the according amount of sugar into our trolley, I do the same with plain flour.

"Umm... you may have to ask her yourself."

"Ah, I guess that's the right way of things..."

After purchasing the other ingredients, Sayori brings up a question about the festival in which I never quite gave thought to.

"Who will you dance with, Yuki?"

"Ehh, dance?"

Scanning our items at the self checkout, I halt midway as I draw a long blank.

"You know, the bonfire dance that'll be held in the evening. Everyone's talking about it, it's probably what some people are most excited for."

"O-Oh, right..."

Continuing to scan the numerous items, I didn't participate in it last year as I had other things to do. Not only that but I didn't even stay at the festival for that long to see the sun set into the night.

"I'll pass... I never really tried dancing, and I don't want to look like a fool in front of those who do know."

"Ehhh, even if you don't know how, you should at least try! Natsuki would love it if you asked her."

Whilst it's not strictly indicated that students should dance with a partner, no one wants to look like a fool who can't get someone to dance with them. I never really thought that it's probably a sad day for most guys and girls despite being a festival; perhaps bittersweet is a more preferable word.

Last year I never gave it any thought.

"Natsuki..."

To dance with Natsuki? How could we possibly do that? In a romantic sense, we haven't even held hands!

"She'll probably throw some insults my way and run off."

After purchasing all the ingredients, I never quite seen a receipt this long in my entire life. Not only that but we had to push the trolley home and then bring it back. It was tough work and I wonder if it'll be worth the hassle.

...

"So... would you mind telling me why you're here so early? ...I haven't even ate breakfast yet."

It's about 8:00 am on a weekend, usually the time in which we'll be on our way to school; but seeing how it's a _weekend_ I'd like to think of it as _end_ of waking up early. After my morning routine, I return to my room where Natsuki's lounging in my computer chair.

"Well I couldn't help it! Trains are annoying! You should be grateful that I woke up early and arrived at all!"

True... I wouldn't want to make six hundred cupcakes. If anything I'd just buy an abundance of assorted cakes and pastries from the store and call it a day.

"Hah... I can't believe my Mother even let you in."

I stretch my tired limbs and yawn aloud. Despite after _that_ incident, how we act around each other hasn't necessarily changed, which is for the better, but it makes me wonder if I've somehow got the wrong idea. Not only that, but this is actually the first time I've seen her outside of our school uniform. The small pink cat print on her shirt is ridiculously adorable.

"After you have breakfast we should start on the baking. The earlier the better."

"Right, right... I can smell the toast already. Have you ate yet?"

Heading downstairs, Natsuki follows suite in small steps.

"Ehh, well I didn't want to wake grandma up so... I had a few biscuits along the way..."

"Wait, just biscuits? I know I'm not one to say this but-"

Walking into the dinning room, I see two plates of freshly prepared toast with egg, bacon, lettuce and a cup of orange juice. Did I somehow walk into Sayori's house without realising?

"Eh, Mum?"

Already washing the equipment she used to prepare the food, she looks to us with a smile.

"Good morning, Yuki.~ Your friend's here, oh but I guess you already know that. Come on, the food will get cold."

"A-Ah, yeah... Good morning, thanks for the food."

Insisting for us to eat, I take a seat as Natsuki stands as though she doesn't realise the food's for her too.

"You too, Natsuki, no need to be shy."

With a motherly smile, Natsuki's cheeks reddens as she averts her gaze.

"O-Oh... thank you..."

...

After finishing up, we begin prepping for the cupcake madness as my Mother moves into the living room to watch her morning television program. I wanted to ask if she'd like to join us, but I knew she'd humbly decline my offer.

"Okay! So first, we need to pre-heat the oven... Have you used it before, Yuki?"

Staring at the fire box, I never needed to use it; but it should be simple, right?

"Ehh, no, I haven't but..."

"Hahh... I don't know why I asked."

Sighing at my incompetence, perhaps I should've helped my Mother bake so I can show her I can turn on an oven.

"Oh, yours have a fan option, that's nice. I was wondering what sort you had."

"What's the difference?"

"It doesn't matter much to cupcakes. Since they're small, they're faster to cook. The fan evenly distributes the heat, so rack placement doesn't mean a thing."

"So... instead of just surrounding it in heat, the fan helps circulate the air?"

"Exactly. You wouldn't really want to use the option for cakes and such though. Since it's my first time using this oven, I'll leave it off."

Preheating the oven and teaching me something new, Natsuki moves towards the tables with the ingredients.

"Okay, first thing's first, we should have everything prepped before hand. That means weighing out the ingredients."

Pushing up her sleeves despite not having any, she begins weighing out the flour as I try to do the same with the sugar.

"Hmm..."

...

Halfway into baking, the kitchen turns into a complete mess with empty bowls, piles of spilled flour, sugar and other utensils. It was more of me making the mess I admit, but with Natsuki's guidance on every little thing, I'm not sure why I'm trying to impress her with something I know I'm not good at. Just thinking about making six hundred cupcakes makes me want to hurry things up.

"Jeez, Yuki, you're a mess. You should try going a bit slower. If you half ass the process, the end result will just be dry cupcakes."

"M-My bad..."

After the first few batches came out of the oven, I was amazed at how well they turned out. Not like I have any doubts in Natsuki's cupcakes, but with me in the mix, it could've been a disaster.

"So, Yuki, how do you like your cupcakes frosted?"

With piping bag in hand, she looks to me for my preference.

"Ehh, well, I don't really have a preference really."

"What's with that answer, you're not putting any thought into it! Even if the cupcakes taste good, it won't mean anything if they don't look the part. Come on, it's a joint effort."

I for one can simply agree to whatever idea Natsuki has on decorating her cupcakes.

"Well..."

Looking around at the state of the kitchen, the mess is primarily made up of one batter. If we're to have six hundred of these, shouldn't we have some differentiation?

"It may be too much to ask but, would it be troubling to make a different cupcake batch? Like say, a different flavour?"

"A different flavour? Hmm..."

In deep thought, Natsuki thinks for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose we could, we can store a portion of the batter we've made and start another. What do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

Not thinking of a follow up to my idea, a box of oranges catch my eye sitting in the corner.

"Would oranges work?"

I point towards them as Natsuki goes to inspect them.

"They could work... the cupcake we're making is pretty sweet with the frosting added. We could simply blend the oranges with the skin on to counteract the sweetness. Yeah, that should work."

Speaking her thoughts aloud, she nods once again before turning to me with a grin.

"See, I knew you could think of an idea if you just tried. Isn't it more satisfying to know your idea gave birth to a cupcake rather than following a given recipe?"

"I guess so..."

First things first, I should ask if we're allowed to use them before we do anything else.

...

With several batches of cupcakes made, we had a taste of the two flavours. The original Natsuki recipe is without a doubt the best, but the fresh taste of oranges is also a big plus. Despite Natsuki being the one who actually made my idea a reality, I felt quite proud of myself.

With different piping bag nozzles displayed, Natsuki readies the frosting as she tells me the uses of each one.

"You still haven't given me an answer to my question earlier, Yuki. Or should I say, a _good_ answer."

You mean how we should frost these?

"Oh, right... ehh, the classic is kind of like a cone, right?"

"That's right."

Taking the small nozzle that she mentioned that's used to write letters, or draw pictures, I show it to her.

"Since Literacy is to do with reading and writing, why don't we write letters on them, or words? Whilst you can't really ask someone what their favourite word is, perhaps it'll be an interesting idea to see what people pick depending on the words given."

"..."

While I didn't quite think it was that great of an idea, the more I expanded upon it, the more I thought it actually sounds quite decent. Instead of just offering cupcakes, people can now choose based on the words that are written upon them.

"I-Is that a no?"

"No."

She flat out denies my idea as she folds her arms and looks away.

"I-I see... then...-"

Placing the nozzle down, Natsuki suddenly shouts.

"Ahhh! I can't believe you out of all people had an idea this great. I'm the one making the cupcakes here and yet."

"W-Wait, that was the problem? If it weren't for you we wouldn't even have these delicious cupcakes here to begin with."

"I know, but! ...why didn't I think about that..."

Whilst I couldn't quite understand her pain, she looks aside once more as her body quivers. If there's anything I don't want to do, it's not to make Natsuki bash herself up because of what I've done.

So, unable to say anything that'd be able to cheer her up, I pull out a method out of a children's book.

"Natsuki, there's frosting on your face."

Taking a bit of the frosting from the whisk against my finger, I press it against Natsuki's cheek.

"H-Hey, what the-"

"Sorry, my finger slipped."

NOT!

"No, It didn't, h-hey, cut it out!"

Going for a second, Natsuki dodges the frosting. Perhaps I should've went for the old spoon flick trick too or the catapult.

"I-I'm going to get angry! H-Hey are you even listening?!"

About had enough with dodging, Natsuki reaches for the frosting as well and counter attacks. It was quite unexpected as she manages to graze the side of my cheek and onto my hair. As the battle gets more intense, Natsuki was relentless as I held her by her wrists and push her against the wall.

"S-Stop it, o-okay, you win!"

With Natsuki now laughing, I wanted to let go but first, I'd like to set one thing straight.

"Natsuki."

"W-What? You're looking awfully serious... for someone with frosting for hair gel... ahahaha, gross.~"

"Thanks for coming over today, Natsuki."

"E-Ehh? Of course I came, if I didn't then who would've made the cupcakes?"

"Exactly. You were the one who made them, not only that but you also taught me how and was patient. You know, you make a good teacher at that."

"W-Why are you telling me all this?"

As her cheeks flush, her eyes dart around.

"I just thought I'd let you know, that even if you didn't think of the idea; you're the closest thing to perfect. Everyone has their own ideals on what's perfect, in my eyes, I'm looking at them right now."

"N-Na?!"

"I'm not saying this because I'm obligated to. I'm saying this because its how I feel. Natsuki, you don't have to be _perfect_. You don't have to, but if you'd like to, I'll walk with you every step of the way. But... haven't you heard that imperfections makes one beautiful?"

"Wait, t-t-time out!"

Breaking free from my hold, she clutches her chest and turns her back to me.

"Did you have to go and say something so cheesy? Stupid, idiot, dummy!"

Whether or not it was cheesy, it's the meaning behind it that I wanted to tell her.

"Cheesy lines are now forbidden!"

Turning back to me, her face was still red as she marks a big X with her arms.

"Ehhhhhhh...?!"

"...b-because, I don't know if I can take much more..."

Muttering under her breath, I'm sure she didn't want me to hear that. Perhaps a part of her felt that it'd be okay to share it with me. Nonetheless, I'm quite happy by her remark as we continue on from where we left off on the cupcake frosting.

Once Monday comes along, it'll be time for the Festival... I wonder what memories the Literature Club will make.


	10. Doki Doki Fireworks

The School Festival is held throughout the day, with it being opened to the general public it's a way for others to become interested in our school and what it has to offer. Not only that but it's also a way to evaluate each clubs accomplishment. But in general sense, it's a good time for everyone to have fun and socialise, a nice change of pace.

Once morning came, perhaps its one of the earliest times I've ever woken up for school as I had the assistance of my Father to help deliver boxes of cupcakes to school. After meeting up with the others at the club room we move towards the field where we have out stand and begin prepping. With folding chairs to sit on, napkins for those who'd like them and spoons for the strange ones. The banners and decoration that Yuri created was simply spectacular; fancy but not overwhelming.

It appears we'll simply be offering cupcakes then later into the day we'll be reading our poems for those that are interested. The pamphlets that Monika and Sayori made were a way to entice those who aren't interested and those who don't quite understand their meaning. While we wouldn't want to read to an empty audience, all I can rely on are our cupcakes and good words.

Looking at everyone else prepping their own stands and hearing many enthusiastic voices, our campus is really starting to looking like a festival. Since we only have cupcakes, there was no need to set up an allocated area for people to eat like some others have.

Each given our allocated shift; the first two were Natsuki and I, then Monika, and then lastly ,Sayori with Yuri.

While it doesn't seem right for one person to be alone, it's only natural when there's an odd number. Monika herself volunteered to be the one, her being the Club President, perhaps I should give her more credit where it's due. She's the Ace after all, many look up to her for a reason. Natsuki probably wouldn't enjoy tending to the stand alone, the same goes for Yuri who'd most likely be uncomfortable talking to our peers.

...

As the festival's finally on its way, we sat at our stand eager to offer our cupcakes to those that'd like them. However, since we're set up beside other food stalls; the scent of takoyaki, yakisoba and other foods aren't working in our favour.

"I guess it's not everyday you have takoyaki..."

I look over to Natsuki who appears to be more bothered by the situation. With her arms folded, she taps away against her arm with her finger tips but remains quiet.

"O-Our cupcakes look pretty nice displayed like this, don't they?"

Sitting on top of numerous cake stands, we have the rest stored for whenever we need them. But at this rate...

"If they do, then why is no one interested?"

Natsuki snaps back with a bitter, but true comment as I more or less didn't expect this outcome.

"W-Well... the festival just started! I'm sure people will get sick of eating everything else and..."

As my voice trails off, I realise that being the last choice isn't exactly the outcome we'd like.

"It's not like I care or anything, people these days are so spoiled. I mean what kind of ridiculous people eat battered balls of octopus."

I for one feel guilty for even thinking about purchasing a tray or two for us after our shift was over. Perhaps now it'd be a bad idea.

"Balls of octopus... you know people will get the wrong idea if you say it like that."

"W-Who cares if they do! It's not my problem..."

"True..."

Before long, a voice calls out to us in the midst of the crowd; more specifically, Natsuki's name. A girl who looks to be in the same year as her appears with a kind smile.

"I was wondering what you'd be doing for the festival, Natsuki. You should've told at least one of us you made cupcakes."

"O-Oh, yeah... I guess it just slipped my mind..."

Wondering whether or not they're on good terms, she turns to me and introduces herself with a small bow. She belongs to the cooking club where Natsuki would sometime appear and use their storage. The only thing Natsuki has to do then is offer some of whatever she has made, which appear to be mostly desserts like parfaits and cupcakes.

"I do remember Natsuki mentioning that you guys want her to join your club."

"Of course we do!"

She raises both her arms and looks to me in excitement.

"We, the Cooking Club; strive for excellence! Which is why we want Natsuki to join our club!"

"T-That's not going to happen, I like the Literature Club a lot more than making food."

"I know... it's a shame..."

She droops her head in despair before chuckling.

"Anyways.~ Are we allowed to have more than one?"

I look to Natsuki as she shrugs her shoulders and answers.

"I suppose so, we made enough to ensure everyone has at least one."

"Oh great! Then... I'll have fifteen cupcakes, and could I reserve another ten? I'll come by at the end of the day to pick them up."

"Fifteen straight up... a-ah yes! But first, would you like to choose the words you like?"

"Oh so that's why they have words on them... so you get us to choose the ones we like, both interactive and delicious! Perhaps we should've done something similar..."

Choosing the words she likes, It didn't take as long as I initially thought as we also hand her the poem pamphlet.

"This is?"

Looking at the front, then the back, she soon opens it and reads.

"We plan on reading out an original poem each one of us has created. If you're interested, please stop by and listen."

"Oh poems? ...That means Natsuki's reading one too?"

Looking to her, Natsuki dodges eye contact.

"O-Of course, I'm a member too so I'll be reading one of my own creations."

"Hmmm... then I'll stop by when it's time. I look forward to it! Oh and once your shifts are over, come stop by our stand for some oden. I can guarantee you it tastes great, I made it after all! We're set up just near the entrance so come by.~"

"Oden? Sure, that sounds great actually. I guess we'll see you then, It was nice meeting you."

"Like wise.~ Make sure you come by, okay, Natsuki? Oh and I'll be sure to let the others know you're selling cupcakes too."

"Yes yes, I'll come since you asked. See you later."

With a big smile, she walks away whilst munching on a cupcake in delight.

...

With our first order being a huge help, sooner or later members of the Cooking club came in pairs. Each and every one of them was different in character, but they all shared the same view on one thing and that's how much they enjoy Natsuki's cupcakes.

After awhile longer, Monika's shift occurs as we decide to look around the festival together.

"I guess we should go check out the Cooking Club stand now."

With a nod we begin heading towards the entrance, taking in the sights of other stands on our way.

"Ah you're here! Welcome.~"

With it now being her shift, she greets us behind the numerous trays of ingredients soaked in broth, the scent is mouth-watering as I soon find myself wanting to try each and every one.

"Looks great. What do you recommend?"

"The daikon's great, you gotta have them when you have oden, it's the rule! Other than that... hmm, I don't know, I like them all. Personally, I think my assorted tofu's great! You should try them all.~"

"Then what was the point of even asking for a recommendation, Midorin?"

Natsuki sighs as she steps further towards the stand.

"Well you know me, if you're not sure, just have them all! You know my words good.~"

"Hmmm, that's right, I still haven't tried your fried rice."

Pointing towards numerous items, Natsuki chooses a great selection as Midorin picks each one up and places it into a bowl.

"Oh right!"

Flicking her ladle in reaction, a bit of the broth runs off and onto her apron, but it seems like she doesn't care.

"You should come visit when the festival's over and I'll whip you up a batch of my specialty."

"Heh, we'll see."

Grabbing two bowls, Natsuki hands me one with the chopsticks provided.

"Ah, thanks for the food."

"You're welcome! Enjoy!~ It was nice meeting Natsuki's boyfriend.~"

"Na?!"

Almost spilling her oden, Natsuki looks back to her ready to retort, however another customer enters the fray keeping her preoccupied.

"Aha, come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

"H-Hey, at least act like she has the wrong idea!"

...

After the oden, we checked out the stands that piqued our interest on the way. Our first stop was a goldfish catching game. The one where one would be given a paper scoop to net a fish. I didn't want to embarrass myself so I sat out and gave Natsuki the first scoop.

"It's time for me to show my hidden talent."

Licking her lips, Natsuki steadily holds the scoop as she scans for a potential prey.

"You've done this before?"

"No, but I've seen it on TV. You just need to be steady, not forceful... there!"

Natsuki goes in with killer intent; dipping the scoop into the water, she quickly lifts up below a fish. Making an extravagant splash, the fish flops back into the water leaving Natsuki one hungry bear... I mean person, wait that's not it.

"W-Well, it was my first time, so of course it'd be this way..."

I could only smile in acceptance with a nod as I hand her the second last scoop.

"Okay, this time I'll catch a goldy friend, you'll see!"

Given a second chance, she readies the same stance, this time she manages to scoop one out without the paper breaking; but with the amount of force it wriggles, it easily breaks free. If anything it may as well had jumped and slapped us across the face.

"This little sh-! ...rimp, shrimp."

"T-That's not a shrimp."

"I know!"

Natsuki snatches the last scoop off me and tries once more, this time succeeding... only for a little while, the gold fish popped a hole in the bag which created a small waterfall for it to fall back in.

"What's with this?! Ahh, I don't need a stupid fish anyways. Hmph."

Natsuki rises in frustration as the students behind the game gave us one for our efforts. Though it was offered to Natsuki at first, she simply walked away, leaving me to chase after her with our little friend.

...

"Heyyy, Natsuki, you left your little fish behind.~"

"I don't want it."

"Ehhh, but weren't you going for this one specifically? He's small and feisty, kind of like-"

Natsuki stops walking and turns to face me.

"Like?"

I guess being compared to a goldfish isn't really something one should say. I think they're rather cute, if anything I'm scared of fish in general but goldfish are innocent; definitely not an enemy.

"Nothing...~ Come on, at least accept him, he's gonna cry. How can you say no to his little face."

"Hahhh, fine..."

Closing the gap, she places her hands against her waist and takes a good look at the goldfish as it stares back at her. Opening and closing it's small mouth, Natsuki soon smiles at him.

"Well aren't you just the most dorkiest thing."

"H-Hey now, he has feelings too."

"Well I don't care, let's just release him into a river or something. I don't know how to raise a fish, let alone one who mocked me."

"Please don't, I don't want to be held responsible for his demise. He won't survive out in the big world."

"Then... maybe Sayori would like it."

...

After meeting up with Sayori and Yuri who appeared to be touring the festival together, she took the goldfish at first glance. I really hope she knows how to care for it, leaving it in a bowl will only shorten its lifespan; I learnt that the hard way.

After that we went and did numerous activities together, from can stacking, to ball tossing, ring tossing and navigating through a haunted house. Only after being scared out of our wits, it was time to present our speeches in the auditorium. Meeting up with Monika in the waiting room, I'm not so sure if any of us asides from Monika is ready for this.

"Nervous, Yuki?"

Sayori calls out to me as the others listen in.

"I guess so. It's my first poem after all."

"Don't worry, we won't let you go last so people aren't disappointed."

Natsuki strikes with a jab as I'm not even in the least, reassured.

"Thanks, Natsuki, you sure know how to not disappoint the masses."

...

With Monika being the first to present her speech, she first off further explain the meaning behind poems; why people write them, and how significant they are. By writing poems, one can learn many things about themselves; a way to truly understand about the universe. She also took the time to answer any questions, but since the crowd was small, not many even raised a hand.

"That's the Club President for you..."

Sayori was up next as I'm to follow her after. She presented a speech about feelings of inner turmoil and how ugly it is being in a world alone; but more importantly, the worst points of truly being alone in a world where no one knows or cares about who you are. A tragic state where most people unwillingly find themselves in out of nowhere; she created a poem to try and help others that's suffering the same pain as her and trying to find the light.

"Sayori, you idiot, if you give a speech like that, I'm the one who's going to look like a complete fool..."

Saying this quietly to myself, I also find myself tearing up as Monika offered me tissues.

With that out of the way, it was finally my turn to make everyone else look good. Calming my nerves, I take one last look at Natsuki; burning the image into my mind, I walk out into the unknown; not knowing whether or not I'll be belittled.

"I haven't been in the Literature Club for as long as the others. I never thought I'd find myself to be in this position, however, I'm grateful for it. I've met some great people and I'm honored to be a part of it. There's one person in particular in which I never thought I'd see them the way I do now. This is a poem... dedicated to her..."

After a brief pause, a few students begin clapping, followed by some adults as I awkwardly smile to them. Clearing my throat, I take a deep breath and begin.

 _"I adore you for what you are and even more so; I cherish you more for what you strive to become._

 _I adore you less for your realities but rather more for your ideals. Your desires may be great but you mustn't oppose to your current fulfillments, which may seem in the present, so unsatisfyingly little._

 _A fulfilled blossom is one whose petals are about to fall. The most beautiful of roses is one barely in excess of a bud wherein the aches and euphoria's of wants are working towards a bigger and better purpose. You are striving ahead towards something great, but you're not alone. I am and always will be there by your side and therefore, I love you."_

 _..._

With a round of applause, I sheepishly accept it with a smile. Taking a small bow, I walk towards the others off stage.

"Nice one, Yuki! That was sweet.~"

Sayori hands me a bottle of water.

"T-Thanks... my stomach doesn't feel so well though, but it feels like a load has been taken off my shoulders. That was nerve racking."

Taking a seat, I sip out of the water bottle and turn to Natsuki, who appears to be avoiding eye contact.

"You're up next, Natsuki."

"I-I know, jeez, you don't need to remind me..."

With an emphasized 'hmph', she walks onto the stage with one last word.

"I told you not to say things so cheesy... idiot."

...

After a brief delay, she recites her poem aloud towards the audience who've more or less become more interested to what the Literature Club has to offer.

 _"I have more issues then I could count.  
And on my more regrettable days, I'll go from glad to miserable in a flash.  
I won't generally like myself, and once in a while I'll even assume that you don't care for me either.  
I'll push you away, and I may even drive you crazy.  
Despite this, I promise you that nobody would ever even consider cherishing you much as I do.  
So please, be patient with me.  
There are numerous things I don't understand.  
Such a large amount of things that I'm anxious about doing.  
Numerous mistakes in which I could never compensate for.  
Be that as it may, I'll try my hardest.  
You may believe I'm somebody of worth as of now.  
And I'm thankful for that.  
You acknowledge me for who I am.  
For what I am.  
And for that.  
I..."_

Natsuki's voice trails off with small sniffles, but in the end, she clasps her hand over the stand mic and speaks into it.

"I... love you."

After a brief delay, from one student to the next, they begin clapping as Natsuki looks to them in a state of daze. Soon revealing a small smile, she wipes her tears away with one finger, and grasps her poem to her chest.

I too raise my hand towards my heart as I'm left spellbound.

...

After being so open with our poems, we returned to being awkward with each other; so much so that the others left us alone. Walking silently by each each others side, it was only when I saw a poster against the bulletin board about the dance that I spoke up.

"It seems there'll be a bonfire dance held later into the evening..."

"..."

Taking a seat on the stairwell, she sits a few steps below me.

"I heard... a lot of my classmates were excited over all. Since juniors can't get tickets and all, they're wondering if any seniors would invite them."

"Oh, I see..."

I guess some rules do apply after all. As I stare towards the cieling which leads to the 2nd level, I over hear other students chatting among themselves in excitement. The festival is still underway after all, and here we are stepping on eggshells; beating around the bush.

"Would you like to? Go and dance by the bonfire?"

"Are you asking me to the dance?"

She puts it straight as I find myself wondering what Sayori said before was the truth.

"N-Not really, but..."

"I don't want to. We'll be surrounded by other people, step on each others feet and look like complete dummies in front of everyone else."

"That's true... we wouldn't want to look like a bunch of idiots, right?"

I let out a faint laughter as I hop off the stairs and walk to the top.

"It's getting late, we should at least see the festival until the end."

...

Heading up towards the top, the roof is void of students as I'm sure they'd rather be elsewhere. But it is here where we'd see something spectacular. With the starless night sky above, it'll be clear to our eyes.

"What are we doing on the rooftop?"

"Observing, here, look. We can see the bonfire at least."

Grabbing hold of the fence, we overlook the bonfire as we also see others dancing hand in hand. It's a shame that we're not there with them, but if Natsuki doesn't want to then I don't blame her.

Staring at the bonfire, its as though she's captivated by the sight of it.

"It's fairly bigger than I expected... big enough to roast an entire pig or two."

"L-Let's not go there... if anything marshmallows would do. ...They look like they're having fun."

Dancing as though they have no care in the world, they're all paired off boy and girl as expected.

"I guess if you call that fun. I'll never be able to do that. ...But anyway, umm... thanks for today, Yuki."

Still staring at the bonfire, her hands clutch the fence.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We're... a couple, after all."

"A couple, hmm..."

"Wait, we're not?"

If we're not then I may have jumped the gun on those three words... but that's preposterous.

"N-No, it's not that."

Releasing her hold of the fence, she turns to face me as her eyes light up.

"I just thought if we really are a couple... we'd be down there like them, dancing like idiots, making fools out of ourselves."

"I guess so... but, if you don't want to, I'm fine with that, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess that's just you, going with whatever someone else says. But in saying that, I met the Yuki who didn't listen to anything I said and managed to change my life for the better."

"Those are two separate things after all, it's nothing major... besides, look, it's starting."

I tilt my head back to the bonfire dance so we both witness the end of the festival. With a loud high pitch stream, fireworks begin blooming before our eyes. This is the best place in the entire school to see them, I'm glad we have this to ourselves.

Watching them with our mouths wide opened, I smile as I close the distance between us as I wrap my arm around her.

"H-Hey... you're too close..."  
"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?"

"...Mm, they are. ...You're not going to say some cheesy line again, are you?"

"Haha, then I guess I'll save them for another time. Thanks for everything today, Natsuki. I had a blast."

"Hmph, well of course. You got to experience the festival with me after all. ...Ahhh, this is getting too mushy for my liking so I guess I'll say this now to get it over with!"

She places her hand against mine and timidly looks to me, before turning away. With the after effect lighting from the fireworks against her flustered cheeks, she looks absolutely stunning. Feeling as if my heart's beating in a state of harmony with the fireworks, she speaks.

"...I never liked festivals because I never been to one, so it made me hate them. But I guess... if you're with me, I don't hate them so much."

"Then I guess I'll accompany you next year as well, and the year after."

"...idiot, you would've graduated already."

"It's open to visitors after all, I'll be sure to come by then and find you."

We both face each other at the same time as I'm unsure on what her intentions were. As her eyes waver, they reflect me as I swallow my rising anxiety.

"Do you promise?"

Clasping each others hands in front of us, I draw myself close to her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"...heh, then I guess you'll die if you lie."

My lips meet hers as I'm filled with a warm sensation, with mine being dry from the cold; I begin to wonder if it's uncomfortable for her. But she evokes no words, to be this close with her; I never thought we'd be in this position.

After a few moments, we break away from each other as Natsuki places her fingers against her mouth.

"Ekk... totally not a memorable moment, why don't you use some lip balm if you knew this would happen?"

"Y-You're saying that as though I had this all planned out..."

She may say insulting things sometimes, but I think its just her way of being comfortable around me... even if it does sting just a little.

"Hahh... what a waste. I can't believe my first kiss was something so horrific."

Hey now... it wasn't that bad, right?

Placing her hands against her hips, she looks away from me and back to the extinguished bonfire.

"...but I'm happy that it was with you."

Her cheeks flush as she shuts her eyes and walks off.

Her true emotions were constantly hidden up in the depths of her heart; locked behind bars as if she feared giving them a chance to speak. Afraid of being mocked over how she feels, she sets up a solid front while anguishing alone in the dark. Perhaps that persona of hers is gradually blurring as she further puts her trust in us.

"Hold on, Natsuki, I'll walk you home!"

I'm glad to have joined the Literature Club.

 _Doki Doki Literature Club - By Your Side - fin_


End file.
